Old Friends & Enemies
by Daba91
Summary: When an old friend from the their past moves to Ipswich, the sons think that life is perfect. But when Chase returns looking for payback all hell will break loose. Especially when they uncover the secret their ancestors had kept for centuries. Tyler/OC
1. Prologue

Plot: After and old friend from camp comes back into there lives the sons think that life can't get any better. But when Chase comes back all hell will break loose. Tyler/OC

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant.

* * *

Prologue

4 ½ Years Ago

Everyone gathered around the buses and said their goodbyes. The summer was finally over and it was time to leave camp Iwahanee. Tyler, Caleb, Reid and Pogue stared off into the large crowd of people in hopes of spotting their newfound friend before they had to board the bus. Before they knew it the small hazel eyed girl that they'd all grown to love began running over to them.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was going to miss you guys." She said out of breath

"Ah, you know we would have found a way to stall the bus." Pogue replied with a lopsided grin as he pulled the small girl into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ya, what's a few slit tire's," Reid pulled the girl out of Pogue's death grip. "Who am I supposed to get in to trouble with now?" he said while giving her a sad smile and a hug.

She gave him a small pat on the back and laughed. "Oh Reid, I'm pretty sure that you don't need mine or anyone else's help getting into trouble."

Caleb couldn't hold back his laughter at the look on Reid's face as he tried to act offended. "Isn't that the truth," he pulled the small girl that he'd come to love as a sister into his arms. "O.k. I put my number and address in your bag, so don't be afraid to call or write." As he pulled out of their hug he noticed Tyler fidgeting and signaled Reid and Pogue to follow him onto the bus.

She watched the three boys climb into the bus and turned to face Tyler. "I'm really going to miss you Ty." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Tyler internally smiled at the nickname she'd given him, he loved that to her he wasn't 'baby boy'. "I'm going to miss you too, more than you know." He held back the need to cry and pulled out a small bracelet with the mark of the covenant on it. "Here, I want you to have this so that you'll always remember me."

She studied the bracelet as Tyler wrapped it around her wrist. It was a small charm with a pentagram on it and was tied with a black leather band. She'd seen the boys drawing the symbol before and new it meant something important to them. "Thanks," she gave him a small smile, "You know I could never forget you Ty. Besides, I'm going to be calling and writing so much you'll be sick of me."

At that Tyler had to laugh. He leaned forward and embraced her with as much love and caring as he could. "I love you Lily." He said as he began making his way over to the bus.

As the tears began to fall shamelessly from Lily's eyes she grabbed Tyler's arm and turned him towards her. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Love you too Ty."

He gave her a massive grin and boarded the bus. He took his seat next to Reid and all four boys stared out he window and took one last look at the girl they'd all came to love, some more than others.

Caleb looked back at the youngest son and made an attempt to cheer him up. "Don't worry Tyler, we'll see her again."

And with that they made their journey back home to Ipswich.

* * *

First Fan Fiction so please review and let me know what you think.

The first chapture should be up soon.


	2. Priceless

First i would like to thank kris knight of to whom i am a fan oh the (where do i go from here?) story, if you have not read it, check it out. i would also like to thank bloomsky and hockeygrl125 for being the first to review my story. I hope you like what happens next.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant, I only own Lily.

* * *

CH.1

Priceless

The gang all sat at their usual table at Nicky's in hopes to unwind after having yet another ridiculously long school day. It had only been a few weeks since everything that had happened with Chase but is seemed like things were finally getting back to normal, with the exception that now Kate and Sarah new the big secret.

They'd been there a good thirty minutes discussing the events of their day. Normally by then Reid would had already made his way over to the pool tables to see how much money he could get out of Aaron Abbott before he stared to accuse him of cheating. But not tonight, tonight there was something more important on Reid's mind.

"Hey, has anyone heard from Lily lately?" Reid asked and waited for someone to respond.

"No, come to think of it," Pogue said with a concerned look, "Do you think something's wrong?"

A look of pure terror washed over Tyler's face before Caleb spoke up. "It's probably nothing, she's just probably caught up with school or something."

"Um, who's Lily?" Sarah asked while giving Caleb a 'she better not be an ex girlfriend glance' which caused Kate to intervene.

"She's an old friend of theirs from camp, I'm surprised the guys haven't already told you about her." Sarah instantly felt relieved by Kate's words.

"Yup, best damn partner in crime a young man could ever ask for." Reid added and then laughed at one of his many crazy camp memories.

"Yeah, she was like the little sister we always wanted… well except for Tyler here." Pogue nudged Tyler whose face was now bright red.

"Wait, what?" Sarah and Kate both asked in unison. Caleb was the one who spoke this time.

"Why do you think Tyler hardly ever dates… well aside from his shyness?" Both girls looked at each other and then back at Caleb, "It's because he's in love with Lily, has been since we left camp."

Both girls looked at each other as if they had just cracked the divinci code and then smiled brightly at Tyler whom if possible appeared to be even redder than he had before.

"Is that true?" Kate asked, not even bothering to hide her enthusiasm.

"God, yes o.k. I love Lily, I am in love with Lily, Happy." Tyler said defeated but couldn't deny that he had felt good saying it.

"I think it's sweet." Sarah replied genuinely.

"Yeah, real sweet, now if we could just get him to say it to her we could all live in peace and not have to worry about all of this sissy melodrama." Reid added, refusing to allow himself to get caught up talking about feelings.

"Yeah, baby boy why don't you jus…" Pogue began but was cut of by the sound of Caleb's phone ringing.

Caleb looked done at his phone as the caller I.D. flashed 'Lily' and smiled. He put the phone on loudspeaker and set it done on the table.

"Hey Lil, What are you doing?" he asked gaining the attention of everyone else at the table.

"Oh nothing, just meeting up with some friends, how bout you?" she asked in a playfully seductive voice.

"Ah the usual, were all just at the bar I told you about, Nicky's." He cast a sideways glance at Tyler and noticed the smile that crossed his face at the sound of Lily's voice as it projected from the phone in the center of the table.

"I see… so I assume everyone's there." All the guys let out a 'hey Lily'. Tyler was the only one to notice that Lily had paused mid sentence.

"Hey," Lily replied calmly into the phone, "So let me guess, your all sitting at a table in this bar, um what did you call it?"

"Nicky's." Reid replied with a confused expression etched across his face.

"Right Nicky's, and your probably their with your girlfriends. Kate if I remember correctly and I'm sure Caleb's got a girl by now and I'm sure judging by his preference she's a cute yet mildly perky blonde."

Sarah gave Caleb a pointed look but everyone else at the table looked down right confused.

"And If I know you guys as well as I think I do your probably looking around at each other with seriously dumbfounded looks on you face." She let out a load sigh and continued. "Pogue's most likely wearing an extremely worn out bomber jacket and Reid's probably appealing to his underage drinking habit.

Reid quickly glanced down at the bear in his hand and let his eyes trail over to Pogue's jacket in confused terror as he whispered, "She's psychic."

"Doubtful." Pogue muttered as he began to scan the bar.

"Are you spying on us Lily?" Tyler asked with an amused grin.

"Please, do you know that if you guesstimate how much it would cost for me to go all the way to Ipswich? It would be at least three hundred plus dollars for a plane ticket and then like forty dollars for a bus to Ipswich from Boston."

"Yeah but you know were worth it." Reid mused

"Hm, let me think about that." All the guys let out a collective 'Hey' before Lily burst out laughing. "But you know, as where the trip would cost some coin, the look on you faces when you turn around," All heads at the table immediately whipped around and were met by an extremely bright camera flash, "Priceless."

In an instant all of the guys were out of their seats and had pulled Lily into a giant group hug. After a few moments of just standing their staring at the girl they hadn't seen in four and a half years and a few curious glances from the other customers, they decided to head back to the table.

"So, did I get you or what?" Lily asked with a sly grin that even Reid couldn't deny would rival his own. They all began to laugh about how easily they'd been played.

"I think it safe to say you still got it." Caleb chocked out between his fits of laughter.

" Damn strait, Danvers." Lily took a quick glance at Tyler who was smiling brightly at her and then let her gaze settle on the blonde whom she assumed was Caleb girlfriend and the mocha hued beauty that she was pretty sure was Kate. Both of which looked a little left out. "Hey, I'm sure you guessed already but I'm Lily." Both girls gave her a small nod and said hello.

"So the guys have told me some interesting things about you and your time at camp." Kate said, genuinely wanting to be friendly with the girl who meant so much to the guys.

"Believe every word, we were terrible." She couldn't deny that her and the guys had terrorized everyone at camp Iwahanee that summer.

"Ah, come on Lil we weren't that bad." Tyler said feigning innocence.

"Are you kidding baby boy, they banned us from ever coming back." Pogue honestly stated.

A look of shock swept across Sarah face, "What, no way Caleb would get in that much trouble."

"Good girl, defend your man," Lily breathed, "But I'm afraid so, we were so bad they wrote a book, one hundred and ten ways not to behave at summer camp." By this time everybody at the table was doubled over in laughter.

After hours of found memory's and catching up Lily decided to tell the guys the good news. "So, I didn't exactly just come here for a visit," she looked up to see the guys giving her questioning looks, "I 'm moving here, I'm going to finish out the school year at Spencer Academy."

"Look here Lil, I'm drunk and there for partially susceptible to get highly emotional, don't play with me." Reid said perceptibly sober, but they all new he'd knocked back quite a few drinks.

"Nope, I'm serious, I'm moving into the dorms tomorrow. So what do you think, that school big enough for the five of us?" she couldn't contain her laughter as all the guys shouted 'hell ya' and pulled her into another massive hug.

It was already 1:30 am when they decided to call it a night. "So Lil, where you staying tonight?" Reid questioned.

"I don't know, a hotel maybe." She replied tiredly.

"Nonsense, you can stay in our dorm." Tyler said rather quickly and Lily didn't miss the eagerness in his tone either.

Alright, now that that's settled, we will see you all in the morning… or later in the morning judging by what time it is." Caleb made his way over to Lily and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, " Don't stay up to late, we're taking you to breakfast." And with that he left with Sarah, Kate and Pogue in tow.

"So, my place," Tyler said with a playful yet hinting grin as he anchored Reid's arm onto his shoulder and made his way towards his hummer.

" Nice, ride" Lily said, giving the car an appreciative once over.

"Thanks, now get it." Tyler couldn't deny that he'd missed this, missed her. Whenever he spoke to her it had always felt like the most natural thing in the world and now being with her in person it was like everything was just right.

As she got in the car and he was able to get a good look at her he was amazed. It had been four in a half years so of course she would have grown, but he never expected that she would be even more beautiful, Her hazel eyes captivated him, he could stare into them for hours just to see how they would change in the light. Her once shoulder length hair had now reached her mid back in long brunette waves and her smile could still bring him to his knees. He feared he didn't have the strength to consider how her body had filled out in a way that a runway model could only dream of.

"Tyler, Tyler… hello." As Lily began snapping her fingers Tyler found himself being pulled from his thoughts.

"What, huh?" he new that from the look on Lily's face that he was busted and his face was probably as red Elmo.

"Don't worry Tyler, you look good to," A small blush made it's way onto Lily's cheeks, a look he'd never seen on her before, "So, we should get going."

"Right," But as Tyler put the car into gear, he noticed something he didn't notice before, " Hey, your bracelet… you kept it." He couldn't hide the happiness in his tone.

Lily looked down at the small pentagram charm and smiled. "Of course I did, you made it for me."

Tyler felt like an idiot for not knowing what to say to that but he was undeniably happy and for the rest of the drive back to the dorms he rejoiced in the knowledge that Lily was moving to Ipswich.

So that he could finally have his chance at a life with her.

* * *

I will try to update as soon as possible. P.S. hope you enjoyed it


	3. Hiding Something

I would once again like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who marked this story on their favs, you are the best. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapture as much as I enjoyed writting it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, I only own Lily, Mia & The Red Headed Waitress

* * *

CH.2

Hiding Something

Breakfast had been interesting to say the least. The guys had taken Lily to a small diner in town and within five minutes of getting their table Reid had already begun flirting with the waitress. They filled her in on life in Ipswich and told her everything she needed to know about Spencer Academy, from what classes she'd be taking to who she should or shouldn't talk to. Lily couldn't contain her laughter at the fact that by the time they left to head back to the dorms Reid had already gotten the waitress's number and had plan to meet up with her at a place called the Dells.

After Lily checked into the office and got her key to dorm 220, the guys helped her unload her car and carry her stuff to her room. They'd spent an hour helping Lily unpack and set up her room before Caleb, Pogue and Reid began exchanging glances behind Lily's back.

"So, I should get going." Caleb said after placing the last of Lily's books on the bookshelf next to the door.

Lily stopped organizing her C.D collection and turned to face Caleb, "Why?"

Before Caleb could reply, Pogue spoke up, " Because we have to meet up with Kate and Sarah so we can get ready to go to the Dells."

"What's the Dells again?" Lily asked

"It's sort of a moving party, it's actually the only place worth going in this town other than Nicky's." Caleb said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh right, well I guess I'll see you guy's later." Lily gave Caleb and Pogue each a hug and quick kiss on the check before turning back to her music.

Reid began to follow Caleb and Pogue out. "Yeah I'm out too, gotta date with a sexy red headed waitress," He gave Lily one of his infamous grins, "And who knows, I might get lucky."

Lily let out a small laugh and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Reid, you are truly a force of nature."

"Every damn day, see you later girly." Reid gave her a small bow and then waited till Lily had her back turned so he along with Caleb and Pogue could give Tyler a look that said 'Get On With It' before they completely vacated the room.

Tyler rolled his eyes at his brothers before Lily spoke and caught his attention. "You know, he's gonna catch something."

"What?" Tyler asked clearly confused.

"Reid, he keeps running around like that with waitress's and from what Pogue tells me, half of the female students at Spencer not to mention two women on faculty, he's gonna catch something." Lily concluded with a sigh.

"Oh, Right." Tyler said in realization.

"He should just be careful s' all I'm saying," She appeared to be lost in thought for a moment, " Hm, maybe while I'm her I should make it my mission to set him up in a more or less fulfilling relationship, you know, play matchmaker."

Tyler couldn't hold back a snort. " I think you have a better shot at world peace, but good luck."

" Oh come on Ty, I have my ways, beside I think it would be good for him." She said while nudging his shoulder playfully.

"I just don't think he'd go for it, besides can you think of anyone that could actually handle Reid?" He couldn't deny that he was both fascinated and frightened by the mischievous look that crossed Lily's face.

Lily looked at Tyler and smiled. "Actually I do, My friend Mia is just the type of girl Reid needs to meet, unfortunately she won't be able to visit for another week so in the mean time, this conversation doesn't leave this room."

Tyler cracked a smile at Lily as she tried to play threatening before raising his hand in salute. "Scouts honor."

Lily giggled lightly, "Good boy."

Tyler took in a deep breath and watched Lily as she thumb tacked an assortment of Evanescence, Paramore, No Doubt, and Kings of Leon poster's onto her walls while Flyleaf's acoustic version of Supernatural projected through the room from her I–home.

"So Lily," Tyler waited til she turned to face him, "I was wondering if maybe, you know… you might want to go to the Dells with me?"

She gave him a sly smile as he averted his eyes, " Did you just ask me out on a date Mr. Sims?"

"Uh, maybe, Sure… Yeah." He answered as quickly as possible before his piercing blue eyes trailed up from the floor and meet with her mesmerizing hazel eyed gaze.

"Sure Ty, I'd love to go with you." She said trying not to sound as excited as she felt but was failing miserably.

Tyler's face lit up like a kids at Christmas time. "Great, so I guess I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Eight's good." Lily said, even though she wished it'd be sooner so that she could spend more time with him.

"O.k. well, see you then." He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek before exiting the room and making his way down the hallway.

He'd been so excited that he didn't even acknowledge the strange glances he'd been receiving from the other people in the hallway when he'd began jumping up and down like a mad man shouting 'She Said Yes' all that mattered in that moment was that in a few short hours he'd be taking Lily to the Dells, as his date. He picked up his phone and pressed 4 on his speed dial before lifting it to his ear and waiting for an answer.

After the second ring he heard a click and an, oh to familiar voice. "Hey baby boy, how'd it go?"

"She said yes!" Tyler shouted into the phone.

"See, I told you that there was nothing to worry about," Caleb said before Tyler heard several voice's in the background that he'd assumed were Sarah, Kate, Pogue and Reid asking 'what was going on', "Tyler asked and Lily said yes."

Sarah and Kate both let out an excited scream that only a girl could accomplish while Pogue and Reid threw out comments like, 'adda boy' and 'it's about damn time'.

"So, What do I do… what if I screw something up?" Tyler asked, the words temporarily bringing him down from his former high as a wave of nervousness kicked in.

"Tyler, calm down it will all work out," Caleb said in his 'big brother' tone, "We'll see you there o.k."

"Yeah," Tyler said quietly into the phone before pressing the 'End' button, "It will all work out."

It was finally eight and Tyler's heart was beating erratically as he found himself knocking on the door of room 220. It took Lily a minute to answer but when she finally did Tyler new that to say anything even remotely intelligent to the beauty that stood before him would truly be an act of god. She was wearing a tight black mini skirt and an equally tight red tank top that complemented her figure in a way that left little to the imagination. A pair of black leather knee-high boots were worn over her shapely legs and her chocolate hued hair was worn down in long silky waves. It was a look that even his most creative of fantasies couldn't pull off. He took a minute to compose himself after his body had one of the less admirable reactions, but with Lily, all bets were off.

"Um, wow I … I mean, hey," he was trying desperately not to stammer, "You look great." He leaned forward from the spot he'd been momentarily paralyzed in before and kissed her on the cheek while handing her a rose the same shade of red as her tank top.

She couldn't control the blush that warmed her face. "Thanks Ty."

It was the second time he'd seen her blush and it still amazed him. The chance of someone seeing Lily be vulnerable was normally as slim a chance as having a one on one conversation with the president of the United States. These things just didn't happen, but seeing her shy down twice now because of him made him feel special in ways he'd never thought possible.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked, she nodded and they made their way to the parking lot and got into Tyler's hummer.

They spent the whole drive laughing and joking while Tyler tried to sing along with the Kings of Leon's 'Sex On Fire'. Neither of them could think about anything outside of their time together. They were complete opposites, she was loud, impulsive and brutally honest as where he was quiet, shy and always compassionate but they couldn't be more perfect for each other. They were two strangely shaped puzzle pieces' that only fit when they were together, and they'd wish for it no other way.

Soon after Lily had her chance to do her solo performance of which she sang Kelly Clarkson's 'All I Ever Wanted' they had finally reached the infamous Dells. Lily found it a bit strange at how easily they'd made their way through the massive crowd and to the other's cause she new Tyler hadn't spoken to them on the way their. She tried to reason with herself that it was because they'd been there before, but the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her it was something else.

"Hey there girly," Reid's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Where'd you go?" he asked in a joking tone that only lightly masked his concern.

"What, oh I'm fine, just thinking about something." She answered quickly.

He gave her a curious glance and his lip turned up into a smirk. "I know."

"You, do?" she asked confused.

"Of course, your thinking about how sexy I look," That earned a laugh from the entire group, "But don't feel weird, you just can't control yourself, it's a natural reaction to the wonder that is me."

He should've known that those words to Lily were like gas to a flame. "So then I'm guessing that nauseous ness is another natural reaction to the wonder that is you." Lily said casually while pointing towards the red headed waitress that Reid invited, whom in that moment was standing over a garbage bin puking her guts out.

Reid feigned hurt as another round of laughter emanated from the group. "Damn you're good, but no, she's just a light drinker."

"Oh, that's a shame, guess your going home alone tonight buddy." She mocked.

"Ha, ha you cute little comedian, Just cause 'Red' was a bust doesn't mean I'm going home alone," As he spoke, Reid's eyes fell upon a shameless blonde who was giving him the 'Come Get Me' look, "I rest my case. Well I guess I'll see ya'll later, baby boy, if you get lucky with Lily please remember to put the tie on the doorknob, cause that's something I don't want to see. Night." As he began to walk away he could have sworn he'd heard Lily mumble something like 'He's Going To Catch Something' but quickly dismissed it.

After Reid had left the small group, Tyler couldn't help but notice Lily blush at what Reid had said. That was three times now, he internally rejoiced.

They spent the night partying without a care in the world; they'd danced to everything from D.j Felli Fel's 'Feel It' to Family Force 5's 'Love Addict' and enjoyed every minute of it. That was before the D.J announced that the cops were on the way. Each guy grabbed their girl and headed towards their cars.

"Make sure you guys call me when you make it back to the dorms o.k." Caleb said in all authority.

"O.k. dad." Lily said jokingly.

"You know this is just like when we met Chase." Kate said randomly, earning a questioning look from Lily and irritated looks from everyone else, looks that didn't go unnoticed.

"Who's Chase?" Lily asked everyone in range but her attention was on Tyler.

"No one." He answered to quickly.

"Bullshit, who's Chase?" Lily asked more forcefully, clearly irritated that she'd been lied to. Tyler silently cursed the other for leaving him alone as they all got into Caleb's car while him and Lily got into his. She was still waiting for his answer, "Well?"

"Look, Lil… It's a really long story." He said, hoping she would leave it at that.

He wasn't that lucky. "Really, well why don't you try to shorten it for me."

Tyler hated having to lie to her but he couldn't exactly tell her the truth. "He was sort of a friend of ours that went to Spencer and well… he died in a fire a few weeks ago."

Lily expression went from shocked to remorseful as Tyler spoke. "Oh, god Tyler I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

Tyler cut her off, " No, you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know."

The rest of the drive back to the dorms was made in silence. Lily felt guilty for not dropping the subject when Tyler clearly hadn't wanted to talk about it but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the story. As where it made sense for the guys to not want to talk about the death of a friend, she couldn't accept that they wouldn't have told her when clearly Sarah and Kate new. They arrived at the dorms and Tyler escorted her to her room.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." She said, although she wasn't really sure she was.

Tyler shook his head; "You have no reason to be sorry… did you have fun tonight?"

Lily smiled and looked up into his enchanting blue eyes, "As a matter of fact I did," she reached up on her tippy toes and gave him a gentle yet loving kiss on the lips, "g' night Ty." She turned into her room and closed the door behind her. Leaving Tyler in the hallway grinning like he'd just won the billion-dollar lotto.

It was nearly 3:30 am when Lily awoke to a loud noise outside her dorm. She got out of bed and made her way towards her window, which was two stories up so she wasn't worried about anything grabbing her. It was dark, extremely dark so as far as she could tell there was nothing there. But Lily couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

* * *

The next ch. will be called (First Day Fun) It's gonna be good.

Chase comes into play then.

P.S. hope you enjoyed it.


	4. First Day Fun

Thank you, everyone who read and reviewed this story. y'all are keeping me going. so again thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, I only own Lily.

* * *

Ch. 3

First Day Fun

After meeting with Provost Higgins Lily spent all of Sunday gathering her uniform, books and other supplies necessary for her first day. So sadly she was unable to spend anytime with the guy, namely Tyler. She wasn't sure why, but the whole day she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Yet there was never anybody around.

Monday morning came with the speed of a lighting bolt, or at least that was what it felt like to Lily when her alarm clock fired off with the sound of Kate Vogeole's song 'No good' blaring through the radio as the alarm clock struck 6: 30 am. Lily reluctantly got out of bed, showered, got dressed in her bran new Spenser uniform and pulled her hair into a ponytail before heading for the door.

She opened her door and found Tyler with his arm raised in mid knock. "Good morning handsome, I missed you yesterday."

"I missed you t…" his words were halted as Lily pulled him into a kiss that would put their previous kiss in the PG category. Tyler came out of his daze and smiled brighter than the lights of Las Vegas at nighttime. "So, you uh, ready to go to class." Lily nodded her head and they began to make their way through the crowded hallways.

As they walked, Lily found herself to be the center of attention, the guy's were eyeing her and the girls were looking at her with curiousness, hatred, confusion and if she was positive, a bit of jealousy and every now and again she'd here things like.

"Who the hell is she?"

"What is she doing with Tyler Sims?"

"Why is it that only new girls are the ones that get to hang out with the 'Sons'?"

"Damn, she's hot."

"Um, Tyler, why is everybody looking at us like we're a Roswell science project?" she asked in an escalated tone, to get her point across to everyone that's eyes lingered on them for to long.

Tyler gave her a knowing look. "Ah that's right, we never did explain our history with this town did we?" Lily shook her head no so he continued, " Well, mine, Caleb's, Reid's and Pogue's ancestors were four of the original families that founded Ipswich in the 1600's, so naturally people sorta see us as a group, as the sons of Ipswich and we enjoy having it that way."

"Ah, I see, so that explains why I kept hearing people refer to you as the sons, I'd thought you'd gone of and started a band or something." Lily said laughing.

Tyler laughed too. "You wouldn't be the first to think that."

"Yeah, but anybody who knows you, knows you cant sing to save your life," Lily nudged Tyler playfully before letting seriousness take over her tone, " But that doesn't explain why they're so shocked to see me with you."

Tyler seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before he spoke up. "Probably cause none of them have ever seen me in a relationship before."

Lily quickly covered the smile that crossed her face. "Why haven't they?"

"Probably because I haven't thought about being with anybody but you since we were thirteen years old." She could no longer control the smile that lit up her face. Everything in the way his piercing blue eyes held hers to his tone when he said those words to her screamed honesty. That alone made her love him even more.

"Well in that case," she pulled him into a long and sensual kiss before pulling back and looking deeply into his eyes, "Let's give them something to talk about."

They walked hand in hand all the way to their first class, talking and laughing the whole way. They didn't even have to worry about ignoring the curious onlookers and the glances they were receiving, because to them nothing else mattered but each other.

As they made their way to their seats Tyler's phone began ringing. Tyler checked his caller I.D to find that it was Reid calling. He let out a bored sigh and answered the phone, "Yes Reid?" He asked not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Don't start baby boy, just put Lily on." Reid shot into the phone.

Tyler handed Lily the phone, "Reid wants to talk to you."

Lily gave Tyler a calculating look and put the phone to her ear. "Good morning sunshine," she said cheerily into the phone, "did you mix the vodka with red bull again, cause, I've told you not to do that on school days."

"I must've been to drunk to remember, look Lil can you please just stall Mr. Burrows so I'm not marked as tardy?" Reid asked with a hopeful tone.

"Reid it's my first day for God's sake and class is about to start in three minutes, I can't just stall the teacher." Lily could practically hear Reid wince as she shouted into the phone and gained the attention of the whole classroom.

"If anybody can think of something to stall the teacher in three minutes its you," after a moment of silence Reid felt that begging was his only option, "come on Lil please, I'll be your best friend?"

Lily couldn't hold back her laughter at the sound of Reid begging as if he were a five year old. She let out a defeated sigh and responded. "Fine, but I can only guaranty ten minutes at most, so you'd better move your ass."

She could hear Reid's breath's quicken as he began to run, "thanks gorgeous, I'm on my way," with that he hung up and Lily was left with about a minute in a half before the teacher would reach the classroom and Reid would be screwed.

Tyler examined the smirk that graced Lily's face, a smirk he'd seen many times before, a smirk that said she'd just thought up something devious. Clearly he wasn't the only one who noticed either, cause in an instant the entire class had fallen silent and all eyes were on Lily as she opened her phone and pressed nine on her speed dial.

"Hello, this is the Spenser Academy main office, Cathleen speaking." A softly aged voice said into the phone.

Lily took in a deep breath and began speaking with a thick country accent. "Hello Cathleen, this is…" Lily glanced over her shoulder and sent Pogue a wink, "Pogue Parry's mother Georgina."

Pogue sent Lily a questioning glance as Caleb began laughing hysterically. "Ah yes Mrs. Parry, I didn't know you were back in town, what can I do for you?" Cathleen asked kindly.

"Oh, I'm not back yet, I was just calling to talk his science teacher Mr. Burrows actually." Lily looked down at her watch and cringed as she saw that she had thirty three seconds in counting left.

"Oh o.k. well I'll just see if I can reach him for you." She could hear Cathleen set down the phone and get up from her desk.

Lily began tapping her foot anxiously as she waited for Cathleen to reach Mr. Burrows, but as she waited the doorknob began to turn and all eyes turned to the classrooms entrance. Lily drew in a deep breath as the door began to slowly open.

'Mr. Burrows please report to the main office there's a call for you' relief washed over Lily as the intercom rang out with Cathleen's voice and the classroom door closed.

It took Mr. Burrows around five minutes to make it to the main office and to phone. "Hello, this is Mr. Burrows."

It only took Lily a second to get back into character, "Hello Mr. Burrows, this is Georgina Parry and I was wondering about my sons behavior in your classroom?"

"Um, Pogue behaves fine in my class, he's a little on the quiet side, but that's normal." He said in confusion.

"Oh, really, cause you know I got a letter from his math teacher, Mr.…" this time Pogue was the one laughing hysterically while Caleb and Tyler just shook their heads. Lily shrugged her shoulders at them and found herself getting cut off by Mr. Burrows.

"You mean, Mrs. Tate?" He asked

Realization hit Lily like a ton of brick and she had to hold back her own laughter. "Right Mrs. Tate, sorry you have to excuse me I'm just a bit flustered. Anyway like I was saying, she sent me a letter saying that my Pogo was a disrupt in her class, and that just didn't sit right with me." Lily took a breath and continued. "I mean lets be honest, the boy doesn't talk that much to begin with, I've checked with his doctors and so far they've told me there's nothing wrong with him not being socially developed. Only thing I can think of is that I dropped him on the head one to many times as a baby but that's hardly cause for his behavior to be disruptive."

Lily could once again hear the confusion dripping from Mr. Burrow's voice, "Um, Yeah, look Mrs. Parry, as far as I'm concerned Pogue is a perfectly behaved student, but I'm afraid we'll have to finish this conversation another time, I have a class to teach."

Lily looked up as Reid came running into the classroom. "Of course, you go fill those kid's heads with knowledge, thank you for your time, bye now." Lily hung up her phone and glared at Reid. "Dude you so owe me."

Reid took his seat on her left placing her between himself and Tyler. "Yeah, yeah, I'll buy you a pony, nice work though, couldn't have done it better myself."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sure, although to be completely honest with you I wasn't planning on pulling out my bag of tricks this early into my stay here, I want to at least make it to graduation without getting booted."

"Ah come on, you had fun, made a name for yourself," he scanned the room and gave a few of the male students the 'Don't Even Think About It' look, "you made a couple of admirer's, I'd say you've had a good start, and trust me as far as getting booted goes you've got nothing to worry about."

Lily only caught the last part. "What do you mean I have nothing to worry about?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Caleb's great, great something aunt Eleanor Spenser founded this place in 1831, so unless they wanted to take it up with his mother, you've got nothing to worry about."

Lily tried to refrain from her comment, but the temptation was just too great, "So I'm guessing that's why they haven't saw fit to throw your ass into public school yet, meaning that there was really no point for me to stall for you was there."

"Mm, more or less," he lightly nudged her shoulder, "you did have fun though right, that is the whole point of your first day?"

Lily smiled brightly, "Of course I did, Casanova."

"Hm, Casanova… I like that," he said smugly before turn and looking over his shoulder, "hey Lil, why is Pogue giving you the death glare?"

Lily didn't even bother turning around, she'd seen that look before. "Because I posed as Georgina in my, under new knowledge, pointless attempt to cover for you and made, in my mind, hysterically funny comments about him being socially undeveloped, and something along the lines of, dropped him on his head to much as a baby."

This time Reid was the one laughing. "Yeah, that will do it."

The rest of Lily's day went by rather quickly, most of her classes had either the 'sons' as she now jokingly called them or Sarah and Kate whom she was becoming fast friends with. Now she was making her way towards the pool to check out the guy's swim practice like she'd promised Tyler and Reid she would. Not that she needed a lot of convincing to go see her new boyfriend swimming in tight Speedo, more commonly known as a 'hardly there', nope, she didn't need any convincing. She reached the bleachers where Sarah and Kate were in the midst of a heavy debate.

"Nope, Pogue definatly looks better." Kate said evenly

"Uh, Uh Caleb's got that natural tan that brings definition to his abs." Sarah said in a somewhat dreamy state.

Kate looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "Are you kidding me, Pogue's got abs of steel," she looked up when she saw Lily, "Hey, who do you think looks better in swim wear Caleb or Pogue?"

Lily looked between the two girls as if they'd both asked her to perform an autopsy, "Ew, there like my brothers, besides, Tyler looks better than both of them."

Sarah and Kate both shouted 'Blasphemy' and they all had a great laugh. They talked as they waited for their men to start their practice but were interrupted by a tall, well built guy with long curly hair.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before," he said addressing Lily.

Lily immediately took a disliking to the curly haired guy. "That's probably because I'm new, but in this town you'd have to be either deaf or just plain stupid to not know that, so which one are you?"

Kate and Sarah who were about to step in before Lily spoke concluded that she could handle herself so instead they just decided to sit back, laugh and enjoy the show.

"Aw, come on, I'm just trying to be friendly here." He said trying to sound seductive, but failing miserably.

"Go be friendly with someone else, cause I'm not going to waist my time getting hit on by a jerk," she cast a quick yet humorous glance at his Speedo and then looked him dead in the eye, "especially one in short supply."

With that, he got up and stormed off. "You are my new favorite person." Kate said laughing.

"Hey, who was the jackass?" Lily asked motioning her finger in the direction the guy stormed off in.

"That was Aaron Abbott, and yes he is a total jackass." Sarah said but her vision trailed off as she spotted the 'sons' making their grand entrance.

Lily's heart skipped a beat as Tyler gave her one of his heartbreaking smile's, him being in a Speedo didn't help matters much either but she wasn't complaining in the least. They spent ten minute's before practice talking about their days and Sarah and Kate went into great detail in their retelling of the Aaron Abbott situation, which Reid said had definitely made it's way into the top twenty dis's worthy of remembering, gaining extra points for timing.

Half way into the guy's practice, Lily said her good byes to the girls and made her way to the library to pick up a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird for her English class. Do to transferring in almost midyear she was the only one in class without her copy.

She heard the constant whispering about her, most of which revolved around her apparent closeness with the 'sons'. For the most part she just shut them all out as she made her way through the massive library in search of the book. Not long after she began her search she found herself in the stacks holding a well-preserved copy of To Kill A Mockingbird. But then the strangest thing happened, that strange feeling she'd felt the previous day, the feeling that she was being watched. It was strange though, she could see other people in the library from where she was standing and half of the student body had been watching her all day because of her closeness with the 'sons' but this.

This feeling had seeped into her gut and made her feel sick, it made her feel uncomfortable in a way she wouldn't even be able to describe. She started to make her way towards the check out counter but was stopped when someone tapped her shoulder.

She let gasped and turned around, " Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said a guy who stood a bout Caleb's height and had short sandy hair and stunning green eyes, that had a weary look to them and had made him look older then the eighteen year old she assumed he was, "I just noticed that you looked spooked and wanted see if you were o.k."

She looked at him for a moment and let out an exasperated laugh. "If you saw that I looked spooked than it was probably not a good idea to surprise me, don't you think?" She immediately felt bad for her harshness when a look of heart crossed his face. "Look, I'm sorry, that was rude of me I'm just a bit jumpy is all."

His lips curved up into a smile. "It's o.k, you were right it wasn't the smartest thing to do, I was just a little nervous to approach you, your beautiful."

Lily felt her cheeks get warmer and she new her face was probably an embarrassing shade of red. "Thank you."

"So it's not much of a guess cause word in this school travels ridiculously fast, I'm assuming your Lily Davis a.k.a. the new girl?" he asked

"That's me." She replied simply

"And you're a friend of the 'sons'?" He asked eagerly

"Uh, ya, we met each other at camp when we were younger and kept in touch, and as I'm sure you've already guessed I live here now but I'm actually only friends with Caleb, Reid and Pogue, Tyler's my boyfriend." She added in hopes of knocking the hungry look he was giving her off his face.

He looked taken back for a moment and then composed himself. "So shy Ty finally got a girlfriend."

"Yeah, he did," Lily, snapped slightly offended, "what's it to you?"

"Oh, no offence, I'm just an old friend of the guys and I was curious about how they were doing." He said taking on his former nice guy demeanor.

"Then why don't you just ask them?" Lily asked

"Because they wouldn't be to happy to see me." He said without any hint of emotion.

"Can't say I'm shocked." Lily said under her breathe before speaking up and asking him, "why?"

"All good things in time, beautiful," he gave a look that sent chills down her spine and not in a good way, "tell the guys I said hi, would you?"

She looked at him oddly as he began to walk towards the stacks where she new there wasn't an exit. "Hey, I didn't get your name."

"It's Chase." He said and before she could blink he had disappeared in the stacks and was gone.

There was that sick feeling again, only this time it was because of the name, Chase was the guy Tyler had told her had died. 'So that couldn't had been him' she tried to reason with herself but she new when she had asked Tyler about it before that he hadn't told her the whole story, but why would he want to keep it from her. In that moment she new that no matter what, she was going to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

I should have the next ch. up soon if i'm lucky. P.S. I hope you enjoyed it.

and if you were curious, the teachers prank call was inspired by one of the many things me and my friends have done because of our strong issue's with authority figures. Plus the teacher was an ass.......


	5. He's Back

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and faved this story. you are all the best.

Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant, I only own Lily.

* * *

CH. 4

He's Back

The next morning Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Sarah and Kate all sat at their usual table in the dinning hall and waited for Caleb who'd called them all there to meet him. He'd made it there only minutes after they had and they immediately recognized the look that had clouded his features; fear. It had been the same look the other three sons had when they'd reached the dinning hall.

"Did you see it?" Caleb asked in a weary tone.

Quick glances passed between the other three sons before they a let out inaudible 'yes's' and nodded their heads,

"See what?" Kate asked while Sarah just shot Caleb a worried look.

Caleb hung his head done and answered in a deadpanned voice. "A Darkling… I was hopping that I was just going crazy, but if you all saw it…"

"What do you think it means?" Reid asked quietly, his normal cocky demeanor long gone.

"I don't know." Caleb didn't even look at Reid as his attention was still on the floor.

"You think he's back?" Tyler knew that's what everyone wanted to ask but was too afraid to say.

"Impossible," Pogue said his voice slightly rising, "he burned in Putnam barn."

"But they never found the body." Sarah stated.

"So it's him." Tyler said sighing

"Could it be possible that someone else is responsible?" Kate asked hopefully

Caleb finally lifted his head and looked at Kate. "No, he's the only other person with the power, and even if there were others, they'd have no reason to come after us.

"So what do we do?" Reid asked looking around the table.

"I don't know, if he is back it's because Pogue's ascension is coming up, so were going to have to stick together until were sure…" Reid harshly cut off Caleb.

"And what, wait for him to kill us off?" Reid asked rising from his chair, "I say we find him and end this now."

"You want to go off and find Chase, fine but you know that's probably what he wants." Caleb's words silenced Reid as he calmly sat back in his seat.

"Do you think he knows about Lily?" Tyler asked not blinking.

Nobody answered; Tyler reached into his pocket, grabbed his cell phone and began dialing Lily's number. Everyone's gazes turned towards the entrance of the dinning hall as they heard a familiar ring tone and saw Lily walking towards them with an expression that could only be described as grim determination etched across her face.

Tyler let out a long sigh of relief but was concerned about her expression. "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

Lily looked Tyler up and down and then studied the weary expressions of everyone at the table. "I could ask you all the same question."

An explosion of, 'nothing', 'were fine', and 'what makes you think that?' all came to quickly for Lily's liking.

"That's a load of crap." Lily said sternly.

"Come on Lil it's nothing, were just bummed about that test Mrs. Tate has planned." Reid said almost convincingly, almost.

Lily let out an agitated breath. "I met Chase yesterday."

A dead silence engulfed the table as fear took over their natural functions and paralyzed them. Their suspicions had just been confirmed. Chase was back.

And Lily wouldn't even need to see their faces to notice. "Now see, that look on your faces isn't confusion, confusion is the look that I had when I realized I was talking to a dead guy, the look on your faces is fear, who the hell is this guy?"

"Lil…" Tyler started but was cut off.

"No, Tyler, don't sit here and try to lie to me, don't try to tell me I wouldn't understand, you told me he was dead. So what the hell was he doing talking to me in the library yesterday?" Lily could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes. "What is so bad that you all felt like you couldn't tell me, when clearly Sarah and Kate now."

"It's complicated Lil." Caleb said guiltily

She gave him a pointed look. "Then try to make it uncomplicated."

"It's not that easy." He said.

They hated lying to her, but that was nothing compared to how much Lily hated being lied to. People had lied to her about important matters her whole life but she'd never expected to be lied to by the people she'd trusted the most.

Pogue and Reid couldn't force themselves to look at her when Tyler spoke. "Lily, could you please just try to understand that we can't tell you." He wasn't even going to bother trying to ignore the fact that something was going on, but telling her wasn't something he was ready to do.

"Why?" she asked while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"BECAUSE, WE CAN'T!" he shouted and instantly regretted it as Lily stopped fighting back the tears and just let the fall. He lowered his voice to a soft whisper, "Lil, I'm sorry we…"

"No, don't," she wiped her face with the sleeve of her Spenser uniform jacket, "just don't." she turned and began to walk away but was stopped when Tyler grabbed her arm.

"Lily, please don't leave, we can work this out." He pleaded.

"No, Ty we can't, I've had people lie and keep things from me my whole life you know that, but here you are doing the same thing and I… I can't just sit back and pretend that you not keeping things from me, it doesn't work that way."

He understood completely, he never wanted to lie to her; he wanted to tell her all about the covenant and have her be o.k. with it but new it was against the rules, but seeing her like this was breaking his heart. He new what was coming but was still to terrified to accept it. "What are you saying?"

She gave him a sorry look. "I'm saying that when you're ready to talk I'll be here, but until then I'm saying goodbye Ty."

Her words felt like thousands of needles piercing his heart. He didn't expect her to feel any other way about the situation but still couldn't reason that losing her was worth anything. Sure they'd kept the secret of the Covenant, but he'd lost the person that he'd loved most in the world, and now he wouldn't be able to be close enough to protect her now that Chase was back and obviously new about her.

"Tyler…Tyler you o.k. man?" He'd been so out of it that Reid Shaking him hadn't even fazed him.

"She's gone." Tyler said in a broken whisper.

"Crap, we've lost him." Reid said trying to lighten the mood.

Caleb walked over and forced Tyler to look at him. "There's nothing we can do about that now, all we can do is find Chase and stop him before he comes after us, before he comes after Lily."

Tyler hadn't heard much of what Caleb was saying but that last part had caught his attention full force."

Caleb looked down at his youngest brother who'd just had his heart broken. "Are you with us?"

Tyler nodded his head slowly. "Yeah."

"O.k." Pogue said speaking up for the first time since before Lily confirmed that Chase was back. "Let's get this bastard."

The next few days consisted of Lily avoiding the son's constant attempts to reason with her but she new she couldn't speak to them until they were ready to tell her the big secret. Only once did she bring herself to look at Tyler, she regretted it ever since. His eyes, that were once the most majestic blue eyes she'd ever seen, now appeared to be a dull gray masked by emptiness. They were also rimmed with dark circles that she'd guessed were due to lack of sleep. Even his hair was in complete disarray, which she would normally find sexy but couldn't because of the pained look on his face. She hated to think that she was responsible for his pain but once again reasoned that pretending everything was o.k. wasn't in anybody's best interest, but damn if she wasn't tempted.

The guys weren't much better off, if anything they were worse. They hated that Lily wasn't speaking to them, they hated the condition Tyler was in because of it, they hated that Sarah and Kate had to hold up in the Danvers mansion with Mrs. Danvers while they went out on failed searches, and most of all they'd hated Chase for merely existing.

"This is pointless," Reid said exhaustedly, "three days and there's still no sign of him.

"We have to keep looking." Caleb said in an equally exhausted tone.

"Says the man that hasn't gotten laid in three days." Reid added before Pogue stepped in between the two in an attempt to stop them from fighting before they would even have a chance to start.

"Look you two, were all tired and aggravated, now is not the time to star fighting." Pogue said in what is usually Caleb's authority voice.

Reid gave Pogue a pointed look. "Who died and made you leader?"

"Damn it Reid, why don't you just shut the hell up for once." All three pairs of eyes turned to Tyler in pure shock. It had been the first time he'd spoken in two days. "None of us want this, so lets just find Chase."

"If it was that easy then we'd of done it by now." Caleb said annoyed.

"Alright, then lets stop looking for him the magical way and start looking for him the normal way." Now Tyler had their attention.

"How do you mean." Pogue asked curiously

"I'm saying we've been looking for Chase in all the place's we'd be if we were using our powers." Tyler stated

Reid looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope, still don't get it."

Tyler began rubbing his forehead in irritation. "What if Chase isn't using his powers?" he took a minute to make sure they were following. "Maybe he's held up in a hotel somewhere saving his energy so that he can actually accomplish whatever it is he's here for. Caleb said that he used a lot in Putnam barn so if he really wants Pogue's powers he's not going to waste his own on trivial things like where he's sleeping. He knows that he's in danger of using to the point of being completely useless and chance are that he's not going to risk it."

"You might actually be on to something baby boy." Pogue said while reevaluating everything Tyler said.

"Can you say, long shot?" Reid said much to the irritation of the others.

"You got any better ideas." Caleb asked while giving Reid a sidelong glance.

"No." Reid mumbled

"O.k. then, Reid, Tyler you guys start at the north side of town, me and Pogue with start on the south, ask around and see if anybody's seen someone matching Chase's description." They all agreed and set off in opposite directions.

Reid and Tyler had split up to cover more ground and Reid was now at the third hotel he'd been to that night, he'd never realized that they'd had so many in Ipswich. 'Damn Tourist' he thought as he reached the front desk and rung the bell.

A woman in her late fifties exited the back room and approached the counter. "Hello dear, what can I do for you?" she asked kindly

There were so many backhanded comments Reid could've made but she seemed like a nice lady and he was in all honesty, to tired to even bother. Besides, tonight he was on a mission. "Um ya, I was wondering if you've by any chance seen a guy about eighteen years old, around my height with sandy brown hair and green eyes. Maybe he's staying here?"

The woman seemed to be thinking for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'm afraid not, sorry."

"Alright, thanks anyway." Reid turned and made his way out the door, without looking were he was going he walked into a small figure, "Oh, sorry."

"Oh, that's alright, I didn't see you either. I get so sidetracked sometimes." Her voice was soft and sweet and when Reid turned to face her, he was shocked. She'd had long honey blonde curls that looked like silk as they swayed against the cool night breeze. Her eyes were the lightest shade of brown that in the light looked golden and the small pout her full pink lips formed called to him in ways he'd never thought possible.

"Um, yeah… I mean don't worry about it." He said, mentally cursing himself. He'd never stammered, he'd been with countless women but for some reason this one had him blubbering like an idiot.

She hadn't missed it and began to blush as her shy nature took over. "Um, do you, um… do you know how to get to Spenser Academy by any chance?"

He'd caught her blush and watched her as she began to play with her jacket sipper and lean back and forth on her heels. Things he normally would have never noticed but this girl was intriguing him. She was beyond beautiful but even the most unperceptive of people could tell that she was shy. He just didn't get it. "Um, I could show you if you'd like?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to bother you, you look busy." She said sweetly.

In truth he was busy, but he didn't want to pass up the chance to get to now this girl and in the most respectable way possible, which scared the hell out of him. "No, really it's no problem…" The ringing that came from his jacket cut him off. He looked down at the small screen on his phone and mumbled, "I'm gonna kill Caleb."

The girl looked down at Reid's phone. "It's really o.k., if you could just point me in the direction that'd be great.

Reid sighed and gave in. "Two blocks up the street your gonna make a left, just keep going straight until you reach the museum, make a right and go up another four blocks, you can't miss it."

"Two blocks up, left, straight down, museum, right and then another four blocks. Got it," she turned to walk away but stopped to face him. "Thank you." And then continued on.

Reid gave her a small grin, but it wasn't his normal grin and that too scared him. He opened his phone and pressed down on the green 'send' button. "This had better be good." He growled into the phone.

"Jeez, calm down, I just wanted to let you know that we found nothing so we can all call it a night." Caleb said through the phone.

"Your joking right?" Reid could practically feel smoke rising from his ears.

"Um, no." Caleb said confused.

"Damn it," Reid looked out towards the street, were the girl had last been but was long gone.

"What?" Caleb asked growing slightly irritated.

"Ah, it's pointless now. She's gone." Reid said defeated

"Who's gone, I thought you were supposed to be looking for Chase?" Caleb asked.

Reid, already knowing Caleb assumed he'd skipped out on searching duty to hook up, quickly defended himself. "I was, I just ran into this girl, and she was… beautiful."

Reid couldn't see Caleb but he could only imagine that he was staring at the phone as if he were being punk'd. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

Reid couldn't help but laugh at himself. "Yeah trust me, I'm just as confused as you are."

"O.k. wow, uh, did you get her name?" Caleb asked needing to know if this mystery girl had a name that would probably make everything Reid was saying more real.

In that moment Reid realized that he'd never gotten her name. "SHIT!!!"

Lily knew the guys didn't want her to know what was going on, she also knew that they were scared. So whatever it was that they'd gotten themselves into, she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She started out by looking into Chase's records. Nothing had jumped out at her, he'd been adopted, his parents died in a car accident and after that he enrolled in Spenser only to be assumed dead in a fire at Putnam barn. So they at least told her part of the truth, but the date of the fire did interest her. Caleb's birthday, she also felt as if she'd heard the name Pope before but she couldn't remember where.

She was headed back towards her dorm when she'd finally remembered where she'd heard the name before. It was in her history class, they had been learning about the history of Ipswich and the name Agnus Goodwin Pope was mentioned. She wasn't sure why that had sparked her interest, but before she could question herself she was already headed towards the direction of the library.

She reached the library in record time and already had five books about the history of Ipswich under her arm. She sat at the closest table she could find and began her search, although she wasn't completely sure what she was looking for. As she read, random facts would jump out at her.

In 1665 The five family's Danvers, Sims, Garwin and Parrey flee religious persecution in england after being accused of witchcraft. They became the founders of the early Ipswich colony's.

"The boys never mentiond that."

In 1692 John Putnum Is hanged after being accused of appearing in Agnus Pope's dream as an Incubus And In 1693 Hagen Pope is born to Jacob Pope's widow, Agnus "Googy" Pope.

"Pope, o.k. that's creepy." She began looking through the other books and skimmed through the guy's ancestry, once again reading the random facts that intrigued her the most.

Butler Sims served as the Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts and led the fight for women's suffrage, before falling to the Spanish Flu Epidemic of 1918.

In 1620 Bernard Garwin became the first person to earn a lifetime ban in Las Vegas. In one night he beat the Arbesque Casino for a then record of 12 million dollars.

"Huh, so that's where Reid gets it from, so much for evolution."

Peleg Parry was the First of the Ipswich colony to join The American Revolutionary cause. It is said that Peleg "Miraculously" caused a British war fleet to run around in Boston Harbor, saving the city.

After years of exploring the Amazon, Percival Parry was hired by Theodore Roosevelt to scout the initial route for the Panama Canal. He was the only survivor of the doomed expedition.

"God, talk about luck."

Industrialist Theodore Dancers, "whose uncanny ability to prestidigitate riches," is credited with building Ipswich into the bastion of wealth it remains today.

Theodore's daughter, Eleanor Spenser founded the Spenser Academy "to provide shelter to the gifted children of New England.

"Just like Reid said, so they're not total liars."

In 1850 Spenser Academy serves as a terminal for runaway slaves on the underground railroad. It is run by Ebeneezer "Gorman" Twoberry, an escapee from a New Orleans plantaion, known for his secret voodooistic belief's.

"Twoberry," Lily recognized the name as the man Caleb told her was his families caretaker. She assumed it was the descendant of the man whose picture was in the book. Looking down at the picture in the upper right hand corner of the book that was of Ebeneezar Twoberry, Lily carefully ripped the page out of the book. "Defacing school property in the first week, I'm so screwed."

Lily jumped into her 1995 ford explorer and began her drive towards the Danvers colony house. She new it was a long shot, but there were to many things regarding the guys family history that didn't make sense and she was hoping that this guy would now more.

After thirty minutes of driving through woods, Lily found herself sitting out front of the Danvers colony house. It had to the most frightening looking place she'd ever seen, aside from her aunt Esther's house. She got out of her car and made her way towards the house, for a second she'd considered turning back and retiring herself to an early vacation that consisted of her bed, a large bowl of rainbow sherbert ice cream, and seasons one through five of One Tree Hill.

But before she could act on her impulses she had already reached the door. She took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door. She heard shuffling on the other side before the door swung open and she let out a frightful gasp.

"What do you want?" He asked with an agitated voice.

She tried to reason with herself that the man standing before her was just an incredible likeness to the man in the picture that was stuffed in her pocket. They were related, but her logic couldn't accept that it wasn't.

"Gorman Twoberry?" She asked barley above a whisper.

"Yes." He answered guardedly.

"Ebeneezar Gorman Twoberry?" She studied his face for a moment and what she saw scared her. It wasn't the look of a confused man; it was the look of a guilty man.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said regaining his composure.

She took the picture out of her pocket and showed it to him. "I think you do."

He stepped out of the doorway and signaled her into the house. "I'd forgotten all about that picture."

She looked at him curiously. "How is it even possible?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Magic."

"I guess your wondering why I'm here?" she asked trying to wrap her mind around the concept of magic.

"I was curious." He admitted

"I'm a friend of the sons as you all call them, I don't know what your all into and I'm not even sure I want to know right now, but the guys are in trouble and I can tell that they're scared but they wouldn't tell me what's going on, now I guess I know why." She concluded slightly out of breath.

"What kind of trouble?" He asked

"I don't know, something to do with this guy Chase Pope or whatever." She say realization glimmer in Gorman's eyes.

"Goodwin – Pope?" He asked almost immediately.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Oh boy," he began to rub the back of his neck, "take a seat, this may take a while."

* * *

I will update as soon as possible.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Secrets

I would like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews, and i would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, I only own Lily, Mia and the European Coven.

* * *

CH.5

SECRETS

The drive back to the dorms felt like an eternity to Lily. Gorman had told her about thing she would have never in a million years thought possible. A Covenant of witches, ancient voodoo magic, and a curse that threatened the lives of the four people she cared about most in the world. At first she couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that the guy's, her guy's at that could have the powers that Gorman had spoke of, It just wasn't logical. Yet looking back at everything from the way they'd been acting since she'd gotten there and the phone conversations she'd had with them over the years, even some of the pranks they'd pulled at camp when they were younger had seemed impossible. She blamed herself for not noticing the little things before, the guys had always been so guarded, so careful, it stood to reason that the reason they were inseparable was because their families were always close.

Now she new that it was deeper than that, they'd shared a bond, a power that had been passed down throughout their families for centuries, they shared a gift and a curse. She finally understood why they wouldn't tell her and although it didn't make it hurt any less she'd have to admit that if the roles had been reversed she would have done the same. She new she had to talk to them but decided to wait and let the boatload of knowledge she had just received sink in before she did so that she could discuss it with a clear mind. She didn't want to discuss it with the feelings of betrayal clouding her judgment, possibly causing her to say things she'd regret for the rest of her life.

After she reached the dorms Lily made her way to room 220. When she finally reached her room, she looked down and saw light escape between the frame of the door. She cautiously opened the door in fear of what might be on the other side. The door came to a sudden stop as a petite figure flew across the room and pulled Lily In to a bone-crushing hug. Lily let out a startled gasp as the figure pulled away and revealed an all to familiar face. A pair of sparkling light brown eyes that emanated warmth and caring, matched with full pink lips spoke volumes on the immaculately structured face that was framed with long honey blonde curls that created a soft glow in the dimly lit room.

"Mia what are you doing here, you weren't supposed to be in town for another couple of days or so?" Lily asked excitedly

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you and judging by the look on your face, I'd say mission accomplished." Mia said smugly

Lily was truly exited to have her friend whom she'd considered to be a sister visit, but the nagging voice that continually shouted 'Bad Time' had forced her back into reality. She had just found out about magic, curses, men who had the ability to live forever and to top it all off, some psycho was causing problems for her friends and boyfriend. So it really was a bad time but Lily couldn't very well tell Mia that, so instead she put on a bright yet forced smile and began the first normal conversation she'd had in days.

They'd talked for hours about anything sans magic and everything. Mia filled Lily in on her entire trip leading to Ipswich, which was highlighted by her meeting a guy outside the hotel she was staying at. Lily had known Mia for years and had never seen her face light up the way it did when she was talking about the mystery man and she figured that he must had been something special.

"So, did you get his name?" Lily asked with a sly grin while arching her left eyebrow in question.

Mia looked down at the floor, "No, I was so nervous I forgot to ask."

"And he didn't ask you?" Lily questioned, confused.

Mia shook her head, "No, he seemed to be in the middle of something important."

"Oh, well maybe you'll see him again." Lily said in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, that would be great," Mia took a moment to study her friend, she'd been telling her about the boys she'd met at camp and stayed in contact with for years. Now she was in Ipswich going to the same school as them and she hadn't mentioned them once since they'd started talking, " so how are things going with the guys?"

Lily sent her a saddened look, "Um, things are o.k. I guess," she didn't want to lie to her friend and now she better understood what the guys had been going through, so she settled for the fairly edited truth instead, "I haven't really talked to them the last few days though, we… we kinda had an argument."

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry." Mia said genuinely.

"Eh, it's o.k. its really my fault, I overreacted over a little thing and I was even going to call them later to patch things up." She'd spoken so quickly that Mia could only nod her head in confusion.

"So, everything with you and Tyler is going… well?" Mia asked in an uncertain tone.

"Hopefully, it will be even better… after I apologize." Lily hadn't really had a chance to think about what her relationship with Tyler would be like now that there were no longer any secrets between them, but in the deepest part of her heart that was reserved just for him she hoped that it would indeed be better.

A silence that even crickets wouldn't dare interrupt had fallen upon the Danvers mansions massive living room. Gorman had called everyone to an urgent meeting, and by everyone he'd meant everyone. Caleb sat on the loveseat closest to the fireplace with his arm around Sarah's waist while Pogue stood next where Kate sat in a small chair as if he were her bodyguard. Tyler and Reid stood in between where Pogue and Caleb were, and each of them were wandering what the hell they were called for and why their parents had to be there.

Mrs. Danvers sat quietly on the large burgundy couch across from where Caleb and Sarah sat. Next to her was the ever so calm Wayne and Georgina Parry, behind them stood Glenn and Emily Sims both of which were looking at their son with concern dominating their usually warm features. Neither had known about anything that had happened with Lily and didn't understand why their son had looked so broken. Joseph and Diane Garwin sat in the other loveseat across from Pogue and Kate, and both were wondering what Reid had done this time.

Feelings of relief and worry surrounded the room as Gorman finally entered and broke the awkward silence. "So I would assume you are all wondering why I called you here?" he didn't even bother waiting for everyone to reply yes before continuing. "A couple of interesting things have recently came to my attention that we all need to discuss, namely those of you with the power."

"Gorman…" Mr. Parry started while looking at both Kate and Sarah.

"It's alright Wayne," Gorman said before looking between both girls. "They already know."

"How?" Mr. Garwin asked

Gorman took in a sharp breath and began. "I wasn't graced with the specifics, but Caleb came to the colony house a few weeks ago and introduced miss Wenham here to William, there for bringing her full circle with the Covenant. As for miss Tunney I have no knowledge of how she was informed but I'm hoping these young men here," he said indicating the guys, "would in form me, along with this Chase business."

Shock didn't define the dumfounded looks the guys were giving each other; none of them had said anything and judging by the look on Mrs. Danvers face she didn't either.

"How did you find out about that?" Reid asked earning him scolding looks from his already suspicious parents.

"I honestly don't know anything and that's the problem, how you guys were able to keep this from me is beyond me. Thinking back on it though I should had realized your visits to the colony house were becoming to frequent. Even now I still don't understand why William willed Caleb his power when he new it was against our laws."

Caleb sent his mother an apologetic look before speaking. "He did it to save me."

"What do you mean?" Gorman asked, his voice echoing throughout the room as it once again fell deafly silent.

"I mean that this guy, Chase, came to Spenser and befriended us." Pogue cut Caleb off with a quick 'Except Me' and then let him continue. "Except Pogue, anyway he started acting weird then next thing we now we're seeing Darklings. Soon after that we started to investigate, we found out that his last name was Pope just like Goody Pope, the widow who was seduced by John Putnam in her dreams. He was the descendant of the Putnam line and he wanted our powers, so he began to threaten Sarah and Kate's lives and even caused Pogue's accident in an attempt to drive me to will him my powers."

"That's why William willed you his power?" Gorman asked understanding.

Caleb nodded his head. "Yes, Chase's father had willed him his power witch made him to strong for any of us to defeat alone. I'd thought I'd killed him in Putnam barn during the fire but they never found a body, it wasn't until a few day ago that we started to see the Darklings again."

"So he's back, this Chase or whatever?" Mr. Parry asked

"Yes." Caleb looked at all the enraged faces of the parents that were not informed.

Reid made a quick decision to distract his parents from killing him. "That still doesn't explain how you found out Gorman."

Gorman looked at Reid and sighed. "That friend of yours did some digging and found a picture of me in one of the history books at Spenser, not a very flattering picture of me I might add but you would have had to be blind to had not had known it was in fact me. So seeing s' how I was found out I figured I'd see what she was looking for, she told me she was worried about you all. She gave me Chase's name which as you can imaging also caught me of guard and I'm sure that if I could I would have did of shock. So I did the only thing I could, I told her about what we all are and swore her to secrecy."

"What girl?" Tyler asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Lily Davis." Gorman said coolly.

They were all in shock that Lily had found them out. Tyler was bombarded with a jumble of emotions. Some were extremely happy that she had found out so that he wouldn't have to lie to her, but for the most part he was concerned. He was concerned because sometime within the last five hours Lily had spoken to Gorman and learned their secret, but she hadn't tried to make contact with them. He understood that it would be a lot for anyone to take in but couldn't help but worry that if the reason she hadn't called was because she didn't want anything to do with them. That thought alone frightened him beyond explanation.

"Who's Lily Davis?" Mrs. Sims asked in concern for her sons' reaction.

"Our friend from camp that we told you about, that and she's Tyler's girlfriend." Reid choked out.

"Oh." Mrs. Sims said both happily for her son and worried because she hadn't been knowledgeable of the fact that he'd been dating anyone.

"Where is she?" Tyler asked Gorman in a far away tone.

"She went back to her dorm, she said she needed to think this all over." Gorman made his way to the center of the room and signaled for everyone to be quiet. "Now in light of this recent information, there are a few things that you should all know. There are a few things that I have kept secret from you."

"Like what Gorman?" Mrs. Danvers asked agitatedly

"The aging… it's not a result of your power being connected to you, hell if anything the power would insure you long and healthy lives much as your ancestors lived centuries ago." Gorman could see the wheels begin to turn in their heads. "It's a curse."

"What kind of curse?" Mr. Sims asked angrily, he'd seen countless friends and relatives die at the will of their power and had always assumed that it was the natural order of things, only to now find out that it was a curse.

"As you now in 1692 John Putnam was executed for witchcraft." He waited to be sure they were all following. "What you didn't know is that he'd blamed the remaining members of the Covenant for not saving him. He cursed them so that they would be consumed by what he'd assumed mattered more to them, their power. It would've been considered genius if John hadn't underestimated the bond all of your powers tie you to. In cursing them he'd inadvertently cursed himself."

"Why are we just learning about this now?" Caleb asked, the shock evident in his tone. "Wouldn't we'd of had read it in the Book Of Damnation?"

"To answer your second question first, you wouldn't have read about it cause the records were taken out of the book in 1725 when it came into my charge. Now to answer your first question, myself and other members of the Covenant agreed that it would be in everyone's best interest if the records remained secret so that no one would cling to false hope." Gorman said in a tone that suggested that he was remembering.

"What do you mean, cling to false hope?" Tyler asked

"If you spend your whole life in knowledge that the very powers you possess could kill you before you even reach twenty five and you know that it didn't have to be, you, like countless others before you would drive themselves mad trying to fix it. Only a descendant of John Putnam can revoke the curse." He saw realization shimmer in their eyes. "Now you understand why I was so shocked when miss Davis told about this… Chase Pope."

"So your saying this Chase Pope can stop the aging?" Mrs. Garwin asked hopefully out of concern for her son and husband.

"Yes." Gorman said in a no nonsense tone.

"Nope," Caleb said gaining the attention of the entire room, "He would rather see us die than save us."

"Yeah, but if he thinks it will save himself he'd do it." Sarah said remembering the lengths Chase was willing to go through to save himself.

"The girl is right, we must get him and convince him to revoke the curse, if by the means of telling him that he'd be saving himself then so be it." Gorman said sternly.

Reid let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, good luck getting the psycho here then having a sit down conversation with him. Then once he revokes the curse we can all sit in a circle and sing Kum-Ba-Ya"

"Reid." Reid mother sent him a pointed look and shut him up.

Gorman looked at Reid in clear annoyance. "There's more."

"Great." Pogue said while rolling his eyes.

Gorman dismissed the younger mans comment and continued. "The book as you know is protected by its connection to your magic there for we cannot destroy it. We could only separate the pages regarding the curse."

"So what did you do with those page's?" Kate questioned.

"That's the complicated part." Gorman let out a weary sigh. "Another coven that reside in Europe was asked to keep them."

"Wait, what do you mean another coven." Mr. Parry asked his voice slightly rising.

"They're not like you, their more so, magic parishioners if you will. They study you magic and can only do basic things like floating pencils and having prophetic dreams." He ran his hand through his now receding hairline. "But they are reliable and have kept both the secret of our coven and the records regarding the curse for centuries without complaint."

"So why are you telling us about them now?" Mrs. Danvers asked curiously.

"Because I've called them and requested that they bring the records and assist us in getting this Chase character to revoke the curse." He concluded.

"Oh," Was all anyone had to say. Hours from then the European coven would arrive and they would all search for Chase and hopefully put an end to his terror and their curse, once and for all.

Chase looked down at the five men standing around the wreckage of what was once a highly secured police transport vehicle. They looked as if they were both amazed and terrified at the same time. The young man that stood above them on top of the wrecked police cruiser had stopped two cruisers, an armored bus, and had taken down seven trained officers with just the wave of his hand. It was the impossible made possible.

"So I guess you wandering why I sprung you?" he asked and was given a wave of nods before continuing. "I'm in need of your assistance, there are some people who have become somewhat of a nuisance to me and I need your help or more importantly your expertise in disposing of them. What do you say?"

"What exactly do you need our help with, you don't seem to need it?" A younger man with a scar underneath his left eye asked shakily.

"I just need you to kill a few people, shouldn't be to complicated. Besides, you'd really be helping yourselves." He said, making sure he'd pronounced the last part with fake enthusiasm.

"How are we helping ourselves exactly?" Another more built man asked trying to mask his equally shaky voice.

Chase gave the man a small yet menacing grin. "As I'm sure you noticed, I can do things that you mere mortals couldn't even dream of. I can give you new identities, new faces, and I can even make you very, very rich men. All you have to do is agree to work for me, and I'm sure my offer is preferable to death."

The, join me or die innuendo hadn't gone unnoticed. He'd made sure they knew their value and by the looks on their faces he knew where they stood.

A man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and eyes almost as dark as the son's when they used was the first to speak. "I don't know about these guys, but I'm in.

"Me too." The man with the scar under his left eye said.

"Hell, count me in." the well-built man added.

"Throw me in the hornets nest." A younger and more sinister looking blonde male said.

"No." The oldest man in the group said gaining fearful glances from the other men. "I'm not going to take orders from this circus freak. You can pull a rabbit out of a hat for all I care."

Chase's face became void of any emotion. "Don't really care for rabbits." And with that Chase snapped his fingers and the man caught fire. He screamed in agony while the other men stood paralyzed and watched. After a moment all that was left were the charcoaled remains, Chase just smiled as he studied the expressions of the other men. "So, now that we understand each other, you will all do as your told, if not, keep in mind that fire isn't the worst I can do."

"What do you want us to do boss?" The sinister looking blonde asked.

"Right now, your going to go to the address I tell you and wait for my order." A mischievous look shimmered in his eyes. "I'll contact you as soon as everything's in place but first, I have to pay a visit to a very special young lady."

Everyone in the Danvers Mansion stood back and observed the visitors Gorman was greeting at the door. He led them into the living room and introduced the two leaders of the nine other coven members.

"Everyone, this Is Charles Aimee's and his Lovely wife Genevieve." Gorman said signaling to a rather tall man with dark brown eyes that matched his short curly hair and a woman with a small heart shaped face and long auburn hair.

They all said their hellos and Gorman informed the visiting coven of their situation. They'd agreed to assist and began to form a plan to capture Chase.

While the two covens were at the Danvers mansion were discussing their plans to ensnare Chase, Lily was back at her dorm. Mia had left an hour before so she could get a good night sleep so they could go into town and check out the vampire, human love story they'd heard so much about. Lily had taken that hour as a chance to collect her thoughts and she finally came to the conclusion that she would call the guys. It was a pretty messed up situation but she couldn't stay mad at them, powers or no powers she loved them. She loved Reid's playful antics and acid wit, She loved Caleb's calm demeanor and caring heart, She loved Pogue's devotion to the people he'd cared for and of course his Ducati, and most of all she love Tyler. He was the one person who'd captured her heart and taken it prisoner. They may had been a little different then the average males, but the fact that they were different was what drew her in, in the first place. They were freaks, but they were her freaks.

She picked her phone up from were it was placed at the foot of her bed and began to dial the number she'd known by heart. Before she could finish punching in the numbers she heard a noise similar to the one she'd heard Sunday morning by her window. She set her phone back down on the bed and made her way to the window. A loud crash sounded through the room as the window was shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and Lily was sent flying into her bookshelf.

She took a minute to catch her breath as she struggle to pull the wooden boards that were once her bookshelf off of herself. She lifted herself from the ground and looked up to see Chase standing in the frame of what was once a glass window.

"Hello beautiful." He said in a sickening seductive voice before stepping into the room and making his way towards her.

Lily side stepped him and landed a hard kick to his stomach before pulling her arm back and snapping it forward so her fist could connect with his face with a loud crack. She jumped towards the door as fast as she could but felt an invisible force lift her off the ground and pin her to the wall.

"Wow, I underestimated you girly, you like to play rough." Chase said while rubbing the spot on his jaw were she'd punched him. " I do too, but I won't if you tell me what the geezer told you."

"Go to hell." She said coldly

"Ouch, you know this tough girl attitude is really kind of hot." He gave her a smirk that brought back that sick feeling she had felt before when she was being watched.

She couldn't help but fear him but she wasn't about to show weakness. "If your going to kill me get it over with, If not, then stop annoying my with your wanna be bad boy attitude."

Chase let out a small laugh and walked closer to Lily. He lifted his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek. "You don't wanna tell me, fine but just so you know, this will hurt more." He flattened his palm against her left cheek and she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. Chase's eyes went wide as he searched through Lily's memories and found something of interest. He saw Gorman tell Lily about missing records of the Book Of Damnation that regarded the secret of the aging process.

He pulled his hand away from her cheek and smiled. "Interesting." And like that he was gone and everything from the window to her bookshelf was back to normal.

It took Lily a few minutes to regain control of her body and will herself to move. When she did she grabbed her phone and redialed the number she'd tried to dial before. The phone hardly rung once before the voice she had desperately needed to hear had answered.

"Hello." Tyler's voice sounded through he phone.

"Tyler." Lily said, her voice cracking as she began to cry at the sound of his voice.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Tyler asked his voice growing louder with panic.

Lily took a moment to compose herself before she answered. "Chase was just here."

* * *

I will have the next chapture up as soon as possible. Reviewing is not necessary but is greatly appreciated.

P.S. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Bring On The Night

I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed or favored this story, that means alot to me.

I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update, i was not feeling well.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant, I Only Own Lily & Mia.

* * *

CH.6

Bring On The Night

The second Lily said Chase had been there, Tyler had materialized in her room and pulled her into a tight embrace. He wasn't sure how long he'd held her for, just having her in his arms safe was all that mattered. He took in a deep breath and pulled back to look her over. Nothing looked out of place other than the look of pure terror that shone in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice

Tyler shook his head and looked her dead in the eye. "You have nothing to apologize for, you hear me. I should have told you, this is all my fault… I just glad you're alright."

"He wasn't so much interested in me as he was with what was in my head." Upon saying it Lily could see Tyler's eyes go black.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a dark tone

Lily thought back to the feeling of electricity shooting through her body as Chase searched her memories for anything of use. "He uh… looked into my mind, and it was weird cause I could see what he was seeing."

"What was he looking for?" He asked

"Anything I guess, but he saw me talking to Gorman about some documents that had something to do with you guys aging or something. He seemed pretty interested in that." She said remembering his excitement when he'd seen that particular memory.

"Anything else?" He asked in fear that there might actually be more.

"No." She'd never seen Tyler as angry as he was now and figured telling him about Chase throwing her around the room like a rag doll wasn't going to help the situation.

He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh before pulling her back into his arms. "O.k. I need you to pack a bag, your going to be staying with me at Caleb's until we can find Chase."

Lily nodded her head in response and began packing. She had only been packing for a moment before she realized that Tyler had used his powers in order to get there. "You shouldn't have used to get here, Gorman told me what it does to you."

"Don't worry, I haven't ascended yet so it won't effect me. I just couldn't sit in a car for that long not knowing if you were o.k." He said in a tone that indicated that he didn't want her to worry. "But of course it would have saved me from the ear full I'll be getting when we get to Caleb's house."

"Well, we can take me car back to the house, it'll give us a chance to talk." She said before grabbing her keys off her desk and tossing them to him.

After she finished packing they made their way to Lily's 1995 ford explorer and began the long drive back to the Danvers mansion. For the most part they'd sat in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable but Lily decided to ask on of the many questions that had been driving her mad.

"So what's it like?" She asked, knowing he knew that she was referring to the power.

He was still getting used to the idea that Lily knew about their powers and was shocked to have her asking questions so freely. Though at the same time, it felt right. "It's um… seductive."

Lily's eyebrows rose in question. "Seductive?"

"Well, if you could do just about anything by merely wishing it, wouldn't you be tempted to do so?" He asked not completely sure how else to explain the temptation the power holds.

Lily thought for a second before answering. "No."

"No? You wouldn't use it." He asked clearly shocked by her answer.

She laughed at his confused expression. "Nope, using magic to get everything you want would take the fun out of life."

He smiled at the genuine tone her voice carried. The fact that she truly didn't find the magic all that exiting amazed him. Most people would have been asking him to do tricks and he knew that that was something he couldn't do. "Are you sure?"

She could tell he was teasing. "You could have used to get me to go out with you in the first place, hell you could have used to make sure I'd never find out about your powers or you could have used to make me talk to you when I was mad at you before. You didn't do any of those things."

"I'd never use my powers on you like that." He said immediately.

"I know, I also know that the whole aging thing isn't the only reason you don't use your power for the fun of it all." Lily said simply

He took his eyes of the road for a second and his blue eyes were instantly met with her soft brown eyes. "Yeah, and why is that."

"Because you've never been a greedy person, you've always put other peoples needs before your own and I know that seductive or not you wouldn't let your powers consume you because you know it would hurt me to lose you." He'd never thought of it that way and the fact that she'd thought so highly of him had made him love her even more.

"I Love you, you know?" He gave her his 'imitation Reid' grin.

"You'd better," she let out a loud sigh and rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you too by the way."

And with that they continued their drive in blissful silence.

They arrived at the Danvers mansion and Tyler mentally prepared himself for whatever shouting was coming his way.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked

"Well, no one in there," He motioned towards the house, "Is going to be to happy with me for using."

"Oh, well it's just Gorman and the guys right, they can't be to bad…" She found herself being cut off by Tyler shaking his head.

"Yeah it's not just them, we sort of have another coven of magic practitioners and our parents here." He said in a shaky voice.

"Your parents?" She looked up at Tyler and all he could do was nod his head. "Well crap I wish I would had known that before, how do I look?"

Tyler let out a small laugh. "Ah nervous are we, don't worry you look great and they'll love you."

Tyler wrapped his right arm tightly around Lily's waist and ushered her into the house where he was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"You can't just disappear without so much as a word."

Tyler just signaled towards a very frightened looking Lily and waited for the shouting to die down.

"What happened?" Caleb asked out of concern for Lily

"Chase was at her dorm." Tyler said noticing the anger that began to rise within the other three sons.

"What the hell do you mean he was at her dorm?" Reid asked while Pogue went over to inspect Lily for any injuries.

"Uh, Pogue… not that I'm not grateful for your concern but I'm fine and to be honest with you," She grabbed Pogue's hands as he began to lift her shirt, " I don't let doctors get this close for a check up."

Pogue's face became an interesting shade of red and he gave her a small smile. "Sorry, just making sure your all right."

"Are you all right?" Caleb asked

Lily gave him a small nod. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"What did he want?" Reid asked trying to remain calm.

Lily quickly went over her run in with Chase and waited for their response.

"Well this complicates things." Mr. Parry said breaking the silence.

"How so?" A girl from the European coven with long black hair asked

"Because now he knows that we have information regarding the aging or curse or whatever." Mr. Parry said annoyed

"Yeah but he doesn't now the details of it." Lily said gaining the attention from everyone in the room

"What do you mean?" Gorman asked curiously

Lily let out a nervous breath before speaking. "I mean that he saw it through my memory's meaning that he only saw what I saw and I still don't understand what these documents have to do with anything."

"Ah." Gorman said in realization

"Once again, I'm lost." Reid said while throwing his hands up in frustration

"She doesn't know what the documents are only that they exist, therefore Chase doesn't know either." Tyler said

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that?" Reid asked Lily who just gave him a pointed look.

"So the plan will still work?" Mr. Parry asked hopefully.

"It should." Gorman said just as hopeful.

"What's the plan?" Lily asked clearly feeling left out.

"We're going to trap Chase and get him to reverse the curse John Putnam put on the families." Gorman said quickly, not wanting to go over it again.

"Oh." Was all Lily could bring herself to say, her life had become way to confusing for her liking in the past week.

"Alright now that everything's settled, get some rest cause in the morning we start the hunting party." Gorman said addressing the whole room.

People began setting of in different directions of the house while Lily shot Tyler a shocked look at the term 'hunting party'. Tyler laughed, "It's only cause he's been over the hill for a couple of centuries. He sees no reason to hold back his thoughts no matter how strange they may be."

Before Lily could respond she felt a light tap on the shoulder. She turned around and was met by two extremely light blue eyes that somewhat reminded her of Tyler's. "Hello Lily, It's nice to finally meet you I'm Emily, Tyler's mom."

"Oh, nice to meet you Mrs. Sims… I'm uh, sorry it had to be at such a crazy time." Lily stammered not exactly sure what to say to her boyfriends mother.

Mrs. Sims gave her a small smile. She liked this girl if not for the obvious fact that she was clearly nice then for the way her sons face lit up when he looked at her. "Yes that is unfortunate, but I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you and I hope that when everything settles down we'll be able to get to know each other.

"Yeah I'd like that." Lily said smiling, she was glad that Tyler's mom wasn't one of those moms that puts you through a lie detector test after deciding she doesn't like you just because your dating her son. Do to Tyler being her first boyfriend she didn't have much to go by in those situations other than what she'd seen on TV.

"Well that went well." Tyler said wrapping his arms around Lily's waist as his mother walked away.

"Yeah, I wasn't scared for a second." She said jokingly

"Sure you weren't… ouch" He feigned hurt as Lily lightly punched his shoulder, "besides I don't think you have to worry about my mom, judging by the look she was giving you she was already planning are wedding."

Lily arched her eyebrow at him. "Wedding uh?"

Tyler gave her a playful grin. "It's gonna happen you know."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself Mr. Sims." Lily said sweetly.

"Ah, you wouldn't be able to resist me." He said confidently

"Ya, Ya sure Reid Jr." She said knowing she had him.

"Hey." He said all playfulness gone, "that's low."

"Aw, I love you." She said seriously

"I love you too." He said as they made their way to the bedroom at the end of the hall. "So," Tyler began before looking at the floor, "This is you."

"Yeah." Lily said nervously

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." He gave her a quick yet loving kiss before turning to walk down the hall.

"Wait!!" She shouted and he was very quick to oblige.

"Yes." He asked

She couldn't cover the smile that had spread across her face. "Well I… I mean, we're going to go after Chase tomorrow."

"Yes." Tyler said confused

"Well, it's going to be dangerous." She let out a small breath. "We could die."

"I'd never let anything happen to you." Tyler said quickly

"I know… I just." She could feel warmth wash over her cheeks and knew her face was probably an embarrassing shade of red. "Ah, screw it."

Before Tyler could react Lily's lips were crushed against his far more aggressively than ever before. He moved his hand to the small of her back and brought her closer to him and began planting soft kisses along her neckline. All sanity he once held was lost as she let out a soft gasp.

"Stay with me." He could feel her pulling him farther into the room.

"Are you sure?" He all but panted as she pulled him in to another mind-blowing kiss. She didn't need to speak; her body had already given him her answer as she pulled him down on to the bed.

Chase sat In the living room of the deserted house that resided at the end of a darkened road and glanced at the four men standing before him.

"So, what do you want us to do boss?" The man with the scar under his left eye asked.

"Yeah, how'd things go with that chic?" The sinister looking blonde added.

Chase would have normally been pissed that they'd spoken out of term but the small bit of information he'd recently acquired had put him in a surprisingly good mood. "The people I need you to dispose of if you will have something in their possession I would very much like to get my hands on."

"So what should we do?" The man with the long black ponytail and dark eyes asked carefully.

"I know them, they're not going to wait for me to make a move, their going to look for me. When they do, that's when you guys come in." He said looking to see if they understood.

"Uh, how so?" The well-built guy asked.

He'd wished he'd gotten smarter minions. "I'm going to need one of you to keep them distracted out in the open where they won't use their powers while the rest of us get the information I need."

"And that should work." The well-built guy asked secondly

"It should if you do your job," He said annoyed, "and remember that you are only allowed to kill whomever I tell you to."

"Yes sir." They all said quickly

"Good." He concluded.

Lily awoke to the piercing blue eyes she'd grown to love staring deeply in her eyes and couldn't resist the smile that graced her completely serene features. "Morning." She said sweetly.

"Morning." Tyler replied with a huskiness she'd never heard in his voice.

"So." She said not in the least bit sure of how to start a conversation.

Tyler wasn't all that sure either. "So."

They both let out a round of laughter at their lack of knowledge in their situation.

"How do you feel?" Tyler asked after their laughter had died down

She considered it a moment before answering. "Different, but good different if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." He said in all honesty.

They just stayed in each others arms for what felt like a blissful eternity before deciding that they should go help the other prepare for the 'hunting party'. After a quick shower they made their way towards the Danvers kitchen where they found Pogue, Kate, Sarah and Caleb sitting at the table and Reid sitting on the counter with a bowl of cheerios grinning like an idiot.

"Good morning." He said mischievously.

Morning they both said carefully trying to resist the urge to smile but failing miserably.

"So when do we head out?" Tyler asked trying to divert attention from him and Lily.

"Nice try baby boy." Caleb said smiling

Lily couldn't hold back her comment. "I don't think baby boy is a valid nickname anymore guys."

"Oh, my ears!!" Pogue shouted

"Damn it Lil, we all know you did it but did you have to say it out loud." Caleb said in a disgusted tone.

Reid was sitting on the counter with his hands held over his heart. "I think I'm tearing up… today is the day that baby boy became a man."

"Cut it out Reid." Tyler said annoyed

"I'm just so proud." Reid said pretending to wipe away tears.

"Give it a rest Reid." Kate said noticing how red Lily's face had became.

"I just hope you kids used protection." Reid said dodging a muffin that Sarah sent flying in his direction.

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously Reid, you of all people don't need to lecture us about being safe."

Reid just shrugged his shoulders. "Who better to take advice from than a pro right?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't her that." Lily said taking a seat at the table next to Tyler.

"What ever happened to you don't even let a doctor get that close for a check up." Pogue said randomly. "I try to check to see if your injured and you freak out, but you'll let Tyler… "

"Pogue!!" Lily shouted as Mrs. Sims came into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Sims asked

"Nothing." They all shouted to quickly for Mrs. Sims liking.

"Uh huh, well when your done doing nothing we're meeting in the living room." She said and they all made their way to the living room. They all took their seats and waited for Gorman to take charge.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen this is how it's going to go. We're going to break off into groups in order to make the search go by faster. Anyone who's not placed into a group will stay here o.k." He waited for everyone to nod their heads in understanding before listing off the groups.

"Caleb, Pogue your with Charles." They nodded their heads and Gorman continued, going through everyone's names by putting members of their coven with members of the European coven.

"Glenn, your with Amelia, Viktor and Ms. Davis here." Gorman said pointing towards Lily who had now carried a clear look of shock.

"What." She asked before the guys all went into a round of angry questions.

"Are you insane?" Pogue asked

"Gorman, what are you thinking?" Caleb asked

"Chase might kill her if she's out there." Reid shouted

"There's no way in hell she's going out there with Chase on the loose." Tyler shouted shocking everyone in the room with his rage.

"Tyler, I understand your concern but you have to understand that having Lily out there will help. She knows what he looks like and if we're lucky Chase may be looking for her, and if he comes for her the others will be able to protect her." Gorman said calmly in response to Tyler's escalated tone.

"What if they can't?" He asked

"We will son." Glenn Sims said in an attempt to calm his son.

"This is a bad idea." Was all Tyler could say before Lily decided to intervene.

She put her hand to his cheek as a calming gesture. "Tyler, I'll be fine."

"But what if something goes wrong?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"You know me, I'm not much for the whole damsel in distress kick. I can handle myself and I'll be fine." She said knowing that she could in fact handle herself if it came to that.

"Promise." He sighed

"Promise." She said before pulling him into a quick kiss and heading out with her group.

Sarah and Kate had been waiting patiently with Gorman the mothers and a few members of the European coven for a few hours before the others had started making their way back to the mansion, Caleb and Pogue along with Charles made it back first, shortly after that Tyler along with Reid and Mr. Parry made it back. None of them had had any luck with finding Chase and assumed that the other groups wouldn't either.

"Any word from the others?" Tyler asked out of concern for Lily.

"Nope." Mr. Garwin said as his group made their way into the living room. "Last I heard they were still looking."

"Well then they should be back soon." Sarah said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Her attempt was made in vain as Chase walked through the door followed by three men. "Well, well if it isn't the sons in company."

Tyler, Reid and Caleb were already headed in Chase's direction followed by Pogue and his father when an invisible force had knocked them all back.

"What the hell?" Reid asked as he scrambled to his feet.

"It's a force field." Mr. Parry said frustrated

"Damn." Caleb muttered while helping Pogue up.

"Tsk tsk, you know that's hurtful, I stop by for a visit and don't get any 'hi how you dong' or 'you look good' you all just try and kill me." Chase said mockingly

"I'd say we have good reason." Tyler said pointedly.

"Whoa, baby boy went and grew a pair. I bet it has something to do with that Lily, she sure is something to look at." Chase said enjoying Tyler irritation.

"Go to hell!!" Tyler shouted.

Chase pretended to consider it before shaking his head. "Well if these documents that I've found out about while fishing through your girlfriends mind hold anything of value, I won't have to." He could see Tyler wince at the mention of him going into Lily's mind.

"Uh boss, I can't find them." The man with the long black ponytail said.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Chase asked calmly

The man was frightened and it showed. "I mean there not here."

Chase rolled his eyes in frustration. "Great, that just perfect."

"Where do you think they are?" The man asked

"Well if they're not here then one of the coven members has them, and considering non of the one here have made any attempt to look for said documents then it has to be with the group that hasn't came back yet." Chase said yet again wishing that he'd gotten smarter minions.

"So what should we do?" The man asked still looking confused

He was getting really irritated with all the questions. "Call scare face and tell him to keep his eye out for a cute brunette."

"No!!" Tyler shouted

They had been searching for hours and still had no luck. They'd decided to head back and were making their way towards Lily's car before she saw a strange man with a scar under his left eye standing in front of her car with his arms folded in his jacket.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked

"As a matter a fact you can." And before Lily new it the man had pulled a gun from his jacket and had it aimed at her chest. Before the shot went off Mr. Sims pulled Lily to the ground and the bullet pierced his lower abdomen. Lily looked back up to the attacker whose gun had been sent flying by the wave of Viktor's hand and made a quick decision to take him down. Lifting herself from the ground Lily rushed him, he'd dodged her first strike but she was still to quick for him to get a chance to grab her. Balancing her weight on her left leg she lifted her right leg and landed a round house to his chest, sending him back a few feet before he fell on his back. As he tried to get back up Lily's fist collided with his nose causing him to black out.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Amelia asked clearly impressed by how easily Lily had subdued their attacker as they lifted an unconscious Mr. Sims into the back of her car.

"I took karate as a kid." Lily said quickly as they waited for Viktor to get a hold of the others.

Viktor began arguing over the phone for a moment before hanging up and turning towards the girls. "We're on our own."

"What do you mean, we're on our own?" Lily asked worriedly

"Chase has trapped everyone back at the mansion, so they won't be able to heal him and he clearly can't heal him self so in that sense we're on our own." Viktor snapped

"So what do we do, take 'm to a hospital?" Amelia asked

Viktor shook his head. "No, no hospital, they'll ask to many questions."

Lily thought about that for a moment before shouting to Amelia and Viktor to get in.

"Where are we going?" They both asked in confusion.

"Just trust me." Lily said simply as she violated a number of speeding laws before pulling in front of a hotel. "Grab him and keep out of sight." She headed to room 6b and began pounding frantically on the door. "Mia, it's me open up."

After a moment a very tired looking Mia opened the door. "Lil, what's going on?" but her question was answered as Amelia and Viktor carried Mr. Sims through the door. "What the hell."

"I'll explain everything but right now I need your help." Lily said as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Mia just looked shocked. " Yeah, like why there's a guy with a bullet lodged in his stomach in my bathroom."

"Mia." Lily said tiredly

Mia took a second to calm down before nodding her head slowly. "Alright, what do you need?"

Lily gave her a quick hug before speaking. "O.k. you took that course at school for students looking for future careers in medicine right."

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with…" Realization set in and Mia's eyes grew big. "No, way I don't know what to do with a bullet wound."

"O.k. but can you at least try." Lily asked quickly before adding. "He's Tyler's dad."

Mia shook her head and let out a loud breath. "Alright, I'll try but we have to figure out how to get the bullet out."

Lily thought for a moment before rushing to the bathroom with Mia on her heals. "Viktor, use your power and pull the bullet out."

"Power?" Mia questioned as Viktor lifted his hand over where the bullet had pierced Mr. Sims and the bullet came shooting out and landed easily in Viktor's hand.

"Quickly." Lily said ushering for Mia to start working on Mr. Sims.

About two hours later Mia came out of the bathroom and sat on the end of the bed that was directly across from the chair Lily was sitting in. "He's gonna be alright, he might not have been if it weren't for Viktor doing whatever it is he did to get that bullet out."

"I'm sorry I got you involved in all of this, I just didn't know what to do." Lily said quietly.

"What's going on Lil?" Mia finally asked.

Lily shook her head. "I don't even know where to start."

"The beginning would be nice." Mia joked

Lily let out a forced laugh and smiled. "O.K."

* * *

Please Review, don't be shy

I'll have the next chapture up a soon as possible.

P.S. I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Dreams

Alright ya'll it took me a few days longer than I had intended to update cause I have been extremly busy spending time with the fam, we've been going to the Alemeda County Fair, i'm completly sick of it now but they all still seem to enjoy it. I'll keep it real with you though, En Vouge was playing there yesterday and they still got it, they came on the stage and everybody lost there minds. I promise the next chapture will be up sooner.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are all amazing and you really keep me writting, cause knowing you are enjoying the story is continued inspiration to me, so thank you.

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own The Covenant, only the OC's Like Lily & Mia.

* * *

CH.7

Dreams

Lily sat quietly in the hotel room chair awaiting Mia's response to the information she had just exposed her to. She new that it was a lot to take in, she had just experienced the same shock to the knowledge that there was more to their world than they had ever known. Yet the look on Mia's face still worried her, it didn't hold fear or shock. It was fully and completely blank.

"Mia." She said unsure of what else she could say to help.

Mia's eyebrows rose in thought as her mouth opened and quickly closed as if the words wouldn't come out.

"Mia." She tried again as her worry grew.

Mia shook her head and began laughing. "You know what Lil, your good I'll give you that you really had me going for a minute there."

Lily knew that it was Mia's natural drive for fact over fiction that drew her to the hopeful conclusion that she was only joking, but the simple shake of her head under her friends calculating gaze was all that was needed to show that the everything she'd told her was truth.

"You gotta be joking?" Mia asked making her last attempt at holding on to a life of sanity.

Lily looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"WHAT!" Mia shouted as she rose from her spot at the end of the bed and began to nervously pace around the room. "This is impossible… I mean stuff like this just doesn't happen, maybe in the movie but this is real life Lil, this is just."

"I know, but it is." Was all Lily could throw in as her friend continued on with her crazed ranting.

"I mean seriously why me, huh… I'm a sweet girl and I pride myself with that fact, I always ate my veggie's, I floss, I don't smoke, I don't drink, o.k. maybe there was that one time at Michele's party, but that was on a dare… Why?" Mia gave up with a wave of her hands and threw herself back down at the end of the bed.

"I don't know," Lily said truthfully. "I don't know where the powers came from or even why the guys have them, all I know is that they do and it's slowly gonna kill them and I have to help them, I can't lose them… I won't lose him."

Mia sighed in defeat. "Your right, your totally right… got I'm being a bad friend aren't I, I haven't even considered what your going through."

"No… no Mia you're freaking out, and that's o.k. lord knows I've done my share of it this past week," Lily argued. "You helped me when I had no where else to turn, trust me your anything but a bad friend. Your the best friend, you are my sister."

"For life bitch whether you like or not." Mia said playfully finally coming back to her old self.

"I think I can deal with that." Lily said as the both began laughing at themselves.

"So, what's the deal with this Chase jerk." Mia asked after their laughter finally died down.

"Oh him, yeah I don't think jerk accurately describes him," Lily said suggestively. "But he's out there, and anybody who gets in the way of what he wants is instantly a target and lucky me, I'm one of those people."

"How so?" Mia asked

Lily sent a sorrowful look to the bathroom door that Tyler's father was lying on the other side of having the blood washed off his body by Amelia. "The ah… the bullet that Viktor, pulled from Mr. Sims," She took in a deep breath to clear her head of her frustration. "It was meant for me."

Mia gave her a sorry look. "It wasn't your fault Lil."

Lily shook her head. "It was, if he hadn't of been trying to save me then he would had never of gotten shot in the first place."

"Yeah but saving you was his choice," Mia argued. "And if he didn't then you could have died, just like he could have died if you hadn't of brought him here. You saved his life."

"But his life wouldn't of had needed saving if it wasn't for me."

Mia becoming irritated began raising her voice. "Lil, you didn't ask for any of this," Lily opened her mouth to argue but Mia kept going. "No I mean it, all you did was try to help you don't have any powers, you didn't have to help. You did because you're a good person but you didn't ask for any of this. He would have been in danger with or without you involved, but thank god you were cause now he has a chance to live."

All she wanted to do was cry, cry because her life had taken on a whole new level of crazy, cry because she didn't know if Tyler and the rest of the guys were safe, and cry because her best friend as crazy as she was had said exactly what she needed to hear. "Thanks M."

"Ah it's what I'm here for, keeping you on your feet is a full time job somebody has to do it," Mia shrugged her shoulders and smiled before pulling Lily into a much needed hug. "No matter what happens next, psycho's with powers, jerk boyfriends, and hell even a bad hair day, I've got your back."

Lily just laughed and nodded. "Dido."

The bathroom door opened and Viktor stepped out looking worn down. He walked over to the bed that Mia was sitting on the end of and sat down tiredly before looking up at Mia and smiling. "Good job with patching 'm up, you'll make one hell of a doctor someday."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have been able to do that if you hadn't of got that bullet out, however strange that was." Mia replied honestly.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, welcome to our world."

"Eh, I'm just visiting." Mia joked.

"So how's he doin?" Lily asked cautiously

Viktor shook his head and yawned. "Ah, I'm not sure, it's still to soon to tell but I guess we'll know when he regains consciousness which if we're lucky should be by morning."

"That long?" She breathed

"He took a pretty good hit, but he's a strong guy, I guess they all have to be to be able to hold the kind of power they have." He said giving her an apologetic look.

"Yeah but if were lucky and can stop this Chase jerk and can get him to reverse this curse you were telling me about than everything should be okay right?" Mia asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well that would mean that we would actually have to stop Chase and my power is nowhere near as strong as theirs and that's not even considering the fact the Chase's power is doubled." Viktor said rather grimly

"So were pretty much screwed." She asked

"Yup." Lily said simply

"Now lady's we're not that bad off we just need a plan or something." Viktor said trying to calm them down.

"Got anything?" Mia countered

"No." He said once again in a grim tone.

"Screwed." Lily closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She'd seen countless movies where people would close their eyes and all their problems would go away, but when she opened her eyes she was still in the hotel room with a massive headache.

"Well aren't you all a lively bunch," Amelia said as she exited the bathroom and looked at all the grim faces that turned to face her. "You need to start thinking positive thoughts if we're going to get out of this."

"Oh yeah, we just ooze of positive thoughts, kinda like those guys on the Titanic who kept playing their instruments when the ship was going down, geniuses." Mia said in a bored tone while resting her head on her propped up knees.

That earned a round of laughs from Viktor and Lily before he spoke up. "Well if only I had my flute."

"I'm more of a guitar kinda gal myself." Lily said with a small smirk.

"Did he just say a flute?" Mia asked lifting her head.

Amelia just rolled her eyes at them in annoyance. "I'm serious and you all should be to, this is our lives on the line."

"Right so what do you suggest we do?" Lily asked sarcastically but hoped Amelia actually had a plan.

"We wait for Glenn to wake up and when he does he'll be able to heal himself enough to help us capture Chase," Amelia said in a tone that showed that she was making it up as she went along but as plans went they were fresh out and so far it sounded pretty damn good. "We take him be surprise just like he did us and force him to break the shield that's holding the others, once they're free everything is back in order."

The whole room went quiet momentarily before Lily spoke up. "Damn."

"O.k. I like that plan," Mia said nodding her head in reassurance. "Especially since this alternative involves us surviving."

"So that's what we're going to do?" Viktor asked and was hit with a round of 'yes's'. "O.k."

"Well since we won't be doing anything until Glenn wakes up I suggest we all get some sleep or else we'll all be useless." Mia said as the all spread out across the room to find comfortable places to sleep for the night in the knowledge of the fact that once Mr. Sims awoke they would be going after Chase.

Mrs. Sims was shaking from the crying she couldn't bring herself to stop. A madman was holding them hostage and her husband was out there somewhere beyond her reach either dying of a gunshot wound or dead with no one else with the magical ability required to save him. Mrs. Danvers and the other mothers tried there best to sooth her as they gently rocked her back and forth as if she were a baby.

Tyler wanted to help his mother but couldn't quite reconcile his own worries. His father had been shot by the man on the other side of the shield Chase had bound them in, his mother was a wreck, he was a wreck, his friends and family needed him and the love of his life was out trying to save his father and was recently dubbed number one on Chase's hit list. He wasn't sure when his life had taken such an awful turn but was pretty set on the fact that it was all Chase's fault. He new that when ever it was that they escaped their magical prison and got Chase to reverse the curse John Putnam had placed on their ancestors, the first thing he would do was kill him.

Reid looked over to his best friend and brother with a worried expression. In all their years together he'd never seen such pure rage as he was seeing in the eyes of the younger man, and it frightened him in ways he'd never admit to.

"Tyler."

No response

"Tyler."

Once again No response

Reid grabbed Tyler by the shoulder and sat to face him. "Damn it Tyler, snap out of it."

Tyler slowly lifted his eyes to look at Reid all rage from his eyes gone, replaced by blankness. "Do you think they're going to make it out of this?"

Reid just shook his head. "No clue, but that doesn't mean that you go all mental patient on me."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders as if it were all normal to him. "You know if anything I'm shocked you haven't lost it yet, this is the most you've had to stay in one place since… ever."

Reid nodded and smirked but it wasn't his normal smirk, to Tyler it seemed somewhat forced. "Yeah, well there are more important things going on."

"Turning a new leaf?" Tyler asked

Reid ignored the comment and rested his head against the back of the desk where he sat. "Your mom's not doin to well."

"I know." Tyler said quietly

"Well that's rich, way to be a good son Tyler, I tell you your mom's not doing well and you say I know." Reid whispered angrily as to not be heard by the others.

"What the hell do you want me to do Reid?" Tyler asked matching Reid's former tone.

"Either get up off your ass and help your mother or show some form of emotion other than sitting here looking like something out of a Romero flick." Reid said lowering his voice. He new he was pissing Tyler off but it was good to know that he was at least still feeling some form of emotion.

"I Can't Reid."

"Why the hell not?" He asked

"Because if I do than I will be useless to everyone here," He said sternly. "I have to be strong for mom and I don't even know how to. I don't know if dad's alright or Lily or the others, it's easier to not think about it cause if I do I will end up a mental patient."

"Ty man, it's alright to be scared." Reid said calmly.

Tyler let out a strained chuckle at Reid's words. "Yeah and continue to insure my spot as the baby in this whacked out family."

Reid didn't know what else to do to ease Tyler's pain than to be completely honest with his own feelings. "I'm scared."

"Yeah, right."

"You know what now your starting to annoy me, Yes I'm scared Tyler, I'm scared that I won't make it to thirty cause I can't control my powers." Reid said looking up at the wall in an attempt to avoid looking Tyler in the eye.

"We all are Reid, isn't that the catch of this curse." Tyler stated.

"No Tyler, I'm not strong like you or Pogue I can't stop without it driving me insane, even Caleb has been having issues since he ascended but he's fighting it, I can't."

"Yes you can Reid, you just need a distraction like the rest of us. Caleb just doesn't want to end up like his dad, I am constantly distracted by you two fighting and Pogue… well Pogue is always been to indifferent about everything so I don't know what his distraction is."

"Huh, probably making sure Kate's not flirting with some other guy." Reid laughed out.

Tyler laughed with him. "Yeah maybe, you just need to break habit, avoid using and find a hobby…" He cut Reid off before he could even start. "And no I don't mean sleeping with every girl that walks into Spenser."

Reid nodded. "I hear what you're saying, but see I get scared just like anybody else does, it's alright to be scared. Tell anybody I said that and I'll kill ya… and for the record it's not a hobby, it's a lifestyle choice."

Tyler rolled his eyes at his friend. "If you say so… but I am scared, I'm scared that we're not going to make it out of this one. I'm not scared to die as crazy as it sounds but I'm scared of anyone else dieing."

"Namely Lily?" Reid asked

"Yeah." Tyler said before they both fell back into silence and waited for Chase to make a decision of what to do next.

Chase stood in front of the man with the scar under his eye with a look of pure disgust. "You failed."

The man looked terrified but tried to stand his ground. "I was caught off guard, I didn't know that the other guy could move things with the wave of his hand or that the girl was Bruce Lee's little sister."

Chase began to look bored. "Regardless if you were caught off guard, you still allowed yourself to be beaten up by a little girl and you didn't return with the documents I sent you to find."

"I can get them boss, I'll find the girl…" He pleaded but was stopped

"And what, get your assed kicked again," Chase said pointing to the mans broken and bleeding nose. "I don't think so… but don't worry, your death won't be in vain."

"What?" The man shouted before Chase's eyes went as black as night and his body began to freeze over and the cold struck his longs and cut off his agonized screams.

Chase began to walk towards the ice sculpture that was once the man with the scar under his left eye. "This is the price of disappointment." He said addressing the others before a large wooden bat materialized in his hand. He pulled back as if preparing to make a home run and swung the bat with full force causing a deafening 'crack' as the man shattered into a million tiny pieces that scattered across the floor of the Danvers Mansion.

The rest of Chase's followers watched in fear as the captive's behind the shield watched in disgust of the cold heartedness of their capture.

Chase just watched the men's expressions for a moment before smiling and tossing the bat into the shaky hold of the well-built man. "Now that we're clear, I want those documents."

"So how are we going to find the girl?" The sinister blonde asked seeing that no one else would, especially the well-built man who was staring wide eyed at the bat in his hands and looked like he was about to be sick.

Chase rubbed his forehead, his use of magic slowly waning on him. "No worries, we don't have to look for her, she'll come to us."

"How do you figure boss?"

Chase gave him a pointed glare. "Because she won't be able to help herself," He looked out the window and smiled. "Night falls coming, she should be asleep soon."

They lay scattered throughout the hotel room, each in a much-needed slumber. To an onlooker everything would appear to be completely peaceful, but in Lily's mind peace was nowhere to be found.

_She was standing in the living room of the Danvers mansion that she was in earlier that day, but everything was different, everything was wrong. The others were standing behind some sort of shield looking directly through her. She followed their gaze's and slowly turned around and saw Tyler on the floor screaming in pain as Chase worked some kind of spell. "Tyler!!" She shouted but was not heard, all she could do was watch as Tyler screamed out in agony. She watched as Chase asked Tyler repeatedly about her whereabouts, and every time he said no he was tortured. She began to run towards him as he screamed her name,_ but was pulled from her vision as Viktor and Mia began shaking her violently.

"Lily… Lily, wake up it was just a dream, shush." Viktor said in an attempt to sooth her.

"No it wasn't," She said certain that what she just witnessed was real. "He was there and he was being tortured because of me."

"Lil, it was just a dream." Mia said, uncertain of her own words after everything she'd recently discovered.

"No it wasn't," She cried. "I need to help him."

Viktor shook his head. "Lily, it was just a dream and even if it wasn't there's nothing we cant do about it until Glenn wakes up alright."

"But…" Lily started but was cut off.

"No, your not going anywhere until we know for sure, so just go back to sleep and once you wake up we'll see If Glenn is doing any better." Viktor said in a final tone.

Lily nodded her head in response and forced herself to lie back down. She didn't go to sleep; she figured she was lying there for at least thirty minutes waiting to make sure the others had gone back to sleep.

In the exact moment the clock on the hotel nightstand struck 4:15 Lily got up and quietly put on her shoes and jacket before grabbing her bag from where she left it by the door. She reached in the bag and pulled out the papers she new Chase was looking for and placed them at the foot of the bed. She walked over to the nightstand and opened it slowly so to not make any noise and pulled out Mia's small black tazer and placed it in her left jacket pocket. She slowly opened the door and took one last look at her best friend and the two people whom she'd come to consider friends and whispered a soft 'goodbye' before closing the door and going out into the night.

Chase stood in front of the shield and smiled.

"She's coming."

* * *

Cliffhanger: Loved & Hated, but a very reguler thing on fan-fic's.

REVIEW,REVIEW: YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO AND YOU KNOW I WANT YOU TO......

Next chapture is titled 'RESCUES' and your gonna get a lot of action & humor thrown together, it's gonna be great.

P.S. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Trapped

Major Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, subcribed or favored this story. you all rock!!!

I know i originally said that this chapture was going to be titled resues but after I was done writting it "Trapped" fit better.

Shout out to all of you who've read the story cause it's up to 1,339 Hits (I'm kinda slow when it come to my profile so i just recently figured out how to check all the stats but once I did it made my day.)

Disclaimer: I Do not own The Covenant, I only own the OC's Like Lily & Mia

So on with the chapture!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Shame, such a shame  
I think I kinda lost myself again  
Day, yesterday  
Really should be leaving, but I stay_

_Say, say my name  
Need a little love to ease the pain  
Need a little love to ease the pain  
It's easy to remember when it came_

_'Cause it feels like I've been  
I've been here before  
You're not my savior  
But I still don't go_

_Feels like something  
That I've done before  
I could fake it  
But I'd still want more_

_Fade, made to fade  
Passion's overrated anyway  
Say, say my name  
Need a little love to ease the pain  
Need a little love to ease the pain  
It's easy to remember when it came_

_'Cause it feels like I've been  
I've been here before  
You're not my savior  
But I still don't go, oh_

_Feel like something  
That I've done before  
I could fake it  
But I'd still want more, oh_

_Massive Attack – Dissolved Girl_

* * *

CH.8

Trapped

She new what was waiting for her at the end of the darkened road but she couldn't bring herself to turn around and go back to the hotel. She'd seen him, the love of her life screaming for her as he writhed in pain on the floor of the Danvers mansion and that was all she needed to continue on down the road. It was as real as herself or the fear that she felt when she'd seen it. The others had thought it was a dream and she would had agreed with them if she hadn't of witnessed it herself.

She pulled up outside of the main gate of the mansion her friends were being held captive in. She felt as if she could faint from the intensity of her fear, all of the lights were out and it showed no signs of life but as she opened the car door and stepped out onto the pavement she new that turning back was nothing more than a distant memory.

"You can do this." She chanted quietly to herself as she began walking up the familiar path that once felt welcoming and now felt like an assured death sentence. No noise came from the house, no crickets chirped in the yard, and no birds signaled the early morning with song. In the silence the soft crunch that was made as her feet touched the gravel sounded ten times louder, causing her heart to beat faster and her knees to shake. She had no powers and she could only assume that she was outnumbered but her will to save the one she was closest to keep her moving forward.

She finally reached the door after what to her felt like forever and froze before it. It was one of those moments you read about in epic stories where a person has to make a life altering decision on a whim and figure you'll never have to make one yourself, the moment that defines you. Good or bad, right or wrong, fight or flight or the one she found herself facing as she stared at the seemingly threatening door in front of her, life or death.

Lily took in a deep breath and thought about her life up until that moment. Everything from her first lost tooth to the trouble her and the guy's had gotten into when the were younger without a care in the world, or the things that made her smile shamelessly like the love her Tyler shared over the few days they'd had together before everything went to hell. The thought of death at the hands of the person she hated the most palled in comparison next to all the joy she'd found in life. "What the hell." She muttered to herself as she reached for the doorknob and began to turn it slowly.

She opened the door and creep slowly into darkness. The inside of the house was just as quiet as the outside and as she made it to what she believed was the center of the living room she felt the sinking feeling that she was being watched much like when she was in her dorm several nights before.

She began to hear the sound of shuffling feet spread out around the room and she new she was surrounded. She couldn't even to bring herself to jump at the sound of the door slamming shut behind her, all shock she could bring herself to feel had been lost somewhere within the madness.

"I see you took the bait." Chase's voice sounded from behind her and she felt a wave of disgust at his almost victorious tone.

Lily closed her eyes and let out a loud breath as she slowly turned around to face the monster that had haunted her dreams. He was just standing there smirking like the Cheshire cat, no heart, no emotion, just a body lacking a soul and all she could do was pity him.

She turned to see Tyler and the others trapped behind the shield that bound them and smiled, he was safe. "I just had to make sure." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Pretty stupid thing to do." He said in an arrogant tone.

She let out a small giggle as she let her fear wash away and her normal 'smart ass' attitude take over. "For someone like you maybe, but for someone who actually has a heart it'd be considered admirable."

He waved off her comment. "Yeah, yeah saints and sinners I get the gist," he signaled to the man with the long black hair. "Get the bag."

The man with the long black hair smiled and made his way over to where Lily stood in the center of the room. "Coming here was a bad move," he gave her a quick once over. "You'd think a pretty little school girl like yourself would've known that."

Lily smiled sweetly before she responded. "So was your eighties up do, any respectable felon would know that."

He took a step forward in rage before Chase's voice grasped his attention. "Play nice children."

The man did as he was told out of his undeniable fear for the man that had burned one man to ash and shattered another. He yanked the bag from Lily's shoulder and mumbled, "Later schoolgirl" before taking the bag over to Chase.

"This is what it all comes down to," Chase said in clear excitement and Lily couldn't help but smirk at the knowledge that what he wanted was no longer in the bag. "A life unburdened by the undesirable truth that our powers come with a price."

The longhaired man had moved back over to stand by Lily in case she made an attempt to escape. Chase opened the bag and began to search through it, the look of excitement long gone and replaced by anxiousness. "What the…" he pulled his hand from the bag and was clearly enraged as he looked at the copy of To Kill A Mockingbird he was holding.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before giving him a sly grin. "Mm, I've been meaning to read that."

"BITCH!!" Chase shouted as he threw down the book and began walking towards Lily.

Without a second thought Lily forcefully elbowed the man with the long hair in the stomach causing him to fumble back. She reached into her left jacket pocket and grabbed the taser as he regained his balance and advanced on her. She lifted the taser to his neck and flicked the switch. As the electricity invaded his body he instantly tensed before he fell heavily on the floor.

Chase had finally reached Lily and went to grab her but she managed to pull herself from his grasp. She headed for the door in an all out sprint and tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge, it was as if it had been magically sealed.

"You're not going anywhere." Chase said in a dark tone.

Lily sighed and turned to face him. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Where did you put them?" He was becoming annoyed with her sarcasm.

"Put what?" She asked innocently

He gave her what she could only describe as a 'death glare'. "Don't play dumb with me, the documents that gramps over there was telling you about."

She did know exactly what he was talking about but she had already set it in her mind that there was no way she was going help him. However, annoying him was something she would defiantly enjoy. "Oh those."

"Yes those, where are they?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure." She said smiling

"What do you mean your not one hundred percent sure?" He asked almost shouting.

Lily shrugged her shoulders animatedly as if she were a child. "I mean that I may or may not be positive about the exact location of said documents, if they are even in the place that they formally were which I highly doubt. So in that case no."

"I'm lost." The well-built guy muttered as he slumped his shoulders in confusion. But after receiving a glare from Chase he quickly regained his threatening posture.

Chase rubbed his forehead in irritation before calmly addressing Lily. "Look, as much fun as this has been I don't have time for games. So I'm giving you one last chance to tell me where they are."

"In hell where you should be." Was all she could bring herself to say as Chase took a quick glance at the sinister looking blonde as if communicating silently.

The blonde turned to face Lily with a dangerous smirk painted on his lips. He began walking slowly over to her as if he where a lion and she was his prey causing her heart to race. He stood before her and smiled. "Do you want to see a trick?"

Lily was completely thrown by his question. "What?"

He just gave her a wicked chuckle and raised his hands high in the air. "With these hands," he said wiggling his fingers like some elementary school magician. "I can make the lights go out."

Before she could reply his right hand collided with her face causing her to fall to the floor as darkness swept over her.

Mia awoke in her hotel room bed and tilted her head to check the clock, after giving herself a moment to allow her eyes to focus the blurry numbers on the clock came in to clear view. 5:40 the clock read, the sun would be up soon and hopefully Mr. Sims would regain consciousness.

She layed but down and closed her eyes in an attempt to squeeze in a few more hours of sleep. Her attempt was made in vain as she heard a tired moan come from the bathroom. With all traces of exhaustion replaced by excitement Mia jolted herself from the bed and practically flew towards the bathroom.

As she entered the rather spacious bathroom her eyes immediately found the tub that had been lined with pillows and blankets before they placed Mr. Sims inside of it. He layed there still as if still unconscious and Mia assumed that she must had been hearing things in her own voided state of consciousness. Yet as she turned to walk back out the bathroom she heard the noise again. She quickly walked over to Mr. Sims and saw that his eyes were fluttering in a half daze.

"Mr. Sims?" She asked but was met with no reply.

Mr. Sims… uh Glenn, my name is Mia I'm a friend of Lily's do you know where you are?" He took a moment to calm his heavy breathing before shaking his head.

"That's o.k." She said quickly. "You were brought here after you were shot, do you remember that?" He nodded slowly and Mia sighed in relief.

"O.k. that's good." She said not knowing what else to do, he looked so fragile.

"What's going on?" Viktor's asked from the doorway while rubbing his eyes, clearly having just woke up.

"He's awake." Mia sang in excitement.

Viktor opened his eyes wider and smiled. "Well that's good news."

Mia nodded in agreement. "Yeah but he's still pretty out of it, well probably have to give him a few hours."

"Yeah of course." Viktor said as he walked over to sit on Mia's right hand side to face Mr. Sims. "How you doin there Glenn?"

Mr. Sims huffed and answered in a low and raspy voice. "Like I've been shot."

Viktor and Mia couldn't hold back their laughter. "Yeah I bet… well is there anything I can get you?" Viktor asked

"Water." Mr. Sims choked out as he began coughing.

"Coming right up, you just hang in there." Viktor stood up and made his way towards the door but was stopped by Mia.

"Hey can you wake up Lil, hopefully she'll stop worrying so much?" She asked remembering her friends' nightmare she'd had about an hour before.

"Yeah no problem." Viktor said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Lily?" Mr. Sims asked quietly

"She's o.k." Lily said slowly as if talking to a child, not to be offensive but the man had just been shot and she wasn't sure how much information he could process. "You saved her life and she brought you her where we patched you up best we could."

He nodded slowly and began to close his eyes. "Tired." He said before stretching his legs out in the tub.

Mia nodded in understanding. "Of course, you just rest and when you're ready we'll figure this all out."

She heard frantic shuffling coming from inside the room and wondered what was taking Viktor so long with the water. She made her way to the door and was met with a crazed looking Viktor.

"What wrong?" She asked

"She's gone." Was all he said.

"What do you mean, who's gone?" She was beginning to get frightened

"Lily…" he said breathlessly. "She's not here, I came back in the room and she wasn't here and I checked outside, her cars gone."

Mia didn't know how to process the information, she new Lily wouldn't bail on them and obviously wasn't kidnapped if her car was gone but couldn't figure why she'd leave.

"No, that doesn't make sense." She said trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Yeah but she's not here." Viktor said motioning throughout the room.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked, waking to the frantic shouting.

"Lily's gone." Viktor said shortly

"Gone?" She asked confused

Mia just shook her head wildly. "Look, I know Lily she wouldn't just leave with everything going on she's stronger than that… she faces things head on."

"Well where do you suppose she went huh." Viktor folded his arms over his chest and waited for an explanation, any explanation.

"Realization dawned on Mia and she felt a whole new wave of panic. "Her dream."

"No." Viktor said as if he'd been shocked

Mia didn't want to admit it but she new she was dead on. "That's it, if she thought for a second that Tyler was in danger she would've went to try and save him."

Viktor couldn't believe it. "But that's suicide."

"She's in love." Amelia said softly

"But it was just a dream." He argued

"Yeah but it must have seemed pretty damn real to her." Mia said, her mind far, far away.

"She must have been tricked." Viktor concluded. "This Chase guy was in her head before, he must have found her when she was sleeping."

"So what do we do?" Amelia asked in an attempt to be a voice of reason.

"Nothing we can do." Mia said deadpanned. "Not until Mr. Sims is strong enough that is and there is no telling when that's going to be."

"Well I'm assuming we're all going to try and save her?" Viktor asked

"Of course." Both girls shouted

"O.k. no need to bite my damn head off I was only asking, I like Lily to."

"Sorry, it's just that if things were bad before they only just got worse." Mia said coming back into her sanity.

"You're not lying." Viktor said before glancing at the end of the bed. "But fortunately Lily left us a form of collateral."

"What?" They both asked

Viktor just lifted his hand and pointed to the papers lying on them

Mia smiled and laughed. "Way to go Lil."

Caleb, Reid and Pogue all crowded around Tyler in an attempt to calm him down as his eyes rapidly changed from pitch black to his normal crystal blue with complete loss of control. He was trying his hardest to break the shield after the sinister looking blonde had knocked Lily unconscious and secured his spot on the list of problems Tyler was going to take care of once he was freed from this magical prison.

"Tyler man, calm down." Reid shouted into Tyler's ear but was not heard, all he could her was the heavy thumping of his heartbeat as he used he powers over and over again.

"Damn it Tyler." Pogue shouted

Each time he sent another wave of energy hurdling towards the force field it sounded like thunder pounding throughout the Danvers mansion.

"Tyler, you need to stop…" Caleb shouted while placing himself in front of his younger brother. "The shields to strong you can't break it and it will only drive you mad."

"Get out of my way Caleb." Tyler shouted

"Not until you calm down." Caleb said firmly

"Get out of my way." Tyler shouted again only this time he sent Caleb flying across the room.

Tyler's mother looked up from where she sat with the other mothers and could feel her heart break for her son. He was slowly losing his sanity and she felt like there was nothing she could do but cry.

"Now look her baby boy you need to cut it out, we don't use on each other." Reid said taking a defensive stance, hoping that Tyler wouldn't use on him the way he did Caleb but not ready to take any chances.

"Don't make me hurt you Reid." Tyler said in a deadly tone

"You wouldn't." Reid said confidently, trying to mask the fear he felt

"Try me."

Reid shook his head tiredly. "Look at your mother Tyler."

Tyler looked over at his crying mother and instantly felt a wave of guilt. She was upset to, they all were but here he was losing it instead of coming up with a logical plan. He started to slowly calm down and could feel the pull of his power weaken with each steady breath.

"You calm?" Pogue asked cautiously

"I'm getting there." Tyler replied honestly before looking over at Caleb and once again feeling guilty. "Look, Caleb I'm…"

"Don't worry about it." Caleb said cutting him off as he began to massage the back of his neck. "Our at least not yet, once we all get out of this I'll find some way to get you back." He said with a joking smirk

Tyler let out a strained chuckle. "Yeah."

"Huh, dude you got your ass kicked by baby boy." Pogue said, annoying Caleb.

"Pogue," Caleb said. "Not helping."

"Right."

"So how are we going to Lil?" Reid asked anxiously

Caleb had a pained expression on his face. "I wish I had the answer to that."

They all continued to work out different scenarios but Tyler had shut them out. His sole purpose was Lily. He watched as the blonde male sat her down on an old wooden chair and began to tie her feet and torso securely to it. It made him want to use his powers again but for the sake of his friends and family he told himself that he would not go there again, not yet at least.

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity just watching her slumber in the chair as Chase carried on some sort of conversation with his goons and all the while he hopped that Viktor and Amelia would some how come to her rescue.

Cause they really needed a miracle.

* * *

I figured we got a lot more emotional with the characters on the last chapture so i wanted to get back into the humor. (mainly with Lily cause you all know she's bad.) and also set up for the action that's going to take place in the next chapture and a whole lot of humor from Mia cause I created her for Reid and Keep her for her fun personality. There should be quite a few more chaptures left to the present part of the story before I go in to random jumps throughout the years to show where the characters lives go and end with an epilogue, after that i'll post the list of songs that inspired so many of the crazy things that go on within this story and I have started an outline for a story concept that i hope to have most of it written out and ready to post before i conclude this story, It's going to be centered around Caleb and an OC. (Just to give all you wonderful readers a taste of what's to come.)

Review and let me know what you think!!!

P.S. Hope you enjoyed it.

Daba91


	10. Rescued

Thanks to every one who read and reviewed. I luv ya!!

Someone recently asked me if I was aware that I was spelling chapter, chapture and in case anyone else was wondering the answer is yes. The reason for that is because it's kind of an ongoing joke between me and some of my friends. One of my friends actually likes to sort of scrabble words so we hear a lot crazy things. So she actually pronounces chapter the way I've been spelling it causing it to sound like "chapt-u-re" and so the rest of us started randomly spelling that way to be funny. (You wouldn't believe the way she pronounces certain other words, it's insane but it supplies us with loads of entertainment.)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes?_

_Like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home._

_Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life._

_Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead._

_All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought  
without a voice  
without a soul_

_don't let me die here  
there must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life._

_Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside._

_Evanescence – Bring Me To Life_

* * *

CH.9

Rescued

Lily was met with a pounding headache as she slowly began regaining consciousness. She could feel the tightness of the rope that bound her body and held her to the chair. She'd thought they would have just killed her, but in her present judgment figured that Chase had other plans. She wouldn't tell him anything and guessed that he was smart enough to know that, but he clearly wasn't. His cockiness had once again impaired his judgment and Lily new she was in for a world of trouble. She wasn't afraid, for the first time in days she felt like her normal fearless and confident self and she planned on giving him hell until she breathed her last breath. However long that would be.

"Well look who's awake." Said the sinister blonde

Lily let out a soft groan as the pounding in the back of her head intensified and a wave of dizziness washed over her when she lifted her head to soon.

"Ooh, she's not looking to good" The longhaired guy smiled, obviously still upset about Lily tasing him. "How's the head school girl?"

"To soon to tell," She said pointedly. "I was knocked unconscious by a jack ass that resembles Draco from Harry Potter and thinks that punching people counts as a magic trick."

The sinister blonde smile widened. "To a good magician anything goes and you got a little nap out of it so you shouldn't be so cranking… have any exciting dreams?"

Lily rolled her eyes in boredom. "Oh and now you're the sandman, just when I thought my life couldn't get anymore ridiculous."

"Ah, but the fun just started." Chase said stepping into her line of vision.

"Oh yeah, I've always envisioned fun as me being strapped to a chair." Lily said sarcastically.

Chase seemed thoughtful for a moment before a smirk played upon his lips. "I could see why, bondage looks good on you Lil… the outfits all wrong though."

"Yeah I'm thinking studded leather straps and some of those cute black thigh high boots." The well-built guy added before receiving curious glances from everyone in the room.

"Exactly how long were you in prison for." Chase asked jokingly

Lily let out a loud laugh. "Yeah and were you the bronze or the bitch?" The well-built guy remained silent and the others momentarily forgot about their current situation and threw out another round of laughter.

Lily shook her head as the laughter died down and gave Chase a humorous glare. "Leave it to you to pick a batch of bozos to be your groupies."

"Eh, I was on a time crunch," Chase said dismissively as he took a seat in the chair across from Lily. "Now where we?"

"You were just about to let me go." Lily in a serious tone

"Cute."

"Thanks."

"Know let's cut the bullshit." He said, his voice slightly rising.

"But I thought you said that the fun was just beginning and if you ask me I think that, that was hilarious." Lily said mockingly

"Fun for me, you're the prisoner remember?" He asked

"Right, I completely forgot that I was tied to a chair." She new she was annoying him, and she loved every second of it.

"Enough," He shouted. "Where are the documents?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders in response.

"You will tell me." He threatened

"Maybe, maybe not," Lily sighed. "You didn't ask nicely."

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked more levelly

"So far this week I've dated, dumped, reconciled, "twice," she added to herself. "I've been stalked, threatened, hit on by a jerk and his posse of felons, flung across rooms and into walls, shot at, and decked by Draco. All because you're a dork with a god complex."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No," she said calmly. "I don't have a death wish but I'm also not afraid to die."

"We'll find out just how true that is soon enough." He said more to himself than to Lily

"Yeah, yeah big bad," she said mocking his former words. "I get the gist."

"I say we just kill her boss," The longhaired man said in a hopeful tone. "She's not gonna talk."

"Oh, she'll talk." Chase said confidently

"When hell freezes over." Lily added

"Not necessary, I'll just be real convincing," He looked from the longhaired back to Lily. "Tell me, what did it feel like when she tased you?"

The longhaired man wore a look of confusion. "Hurt like hell… why?"

Chase's eyes never left Lily's, "Just curious." He slowly lifted his hand in Lilies direction and smiled. A wave of light shown from his shoulder and made it's way down his arm finally making its way to his hand. Tiny lightning bolts shot through his fingertips and hit Lily squarely in the chest. She tensed and shook as they coursed through her body painfully.

Chase made a fist as if to contain the lightning bolts in his hand. He watched Lily gasp for breath as the internal shock subsided and her body eased. "Do you want to talk now?" he asked

She looked at him in pure disgust. "Screw you."

"Mm, maybe later." He lifted his hand and slowly uncurled his fingers.

The second wave hit Lily faster than the time before and she couldn't hold back the high-pitched scream that escaped her mouth.

"O.k. easy, easy." Mia says to Mr. Sims as he slowly sat up in the well-cushioned bathtub. He took in two steady breaths before his eyes went dark as night and the bullet wound began to seal up leaving no trace that he'd ever been shot.

"O.k. that is defiantly something you don't see everyday." Mia said faintly

Mr. Sims would have smiled at that, but the effects of the power wore heavily on him and he began to feel extremely dizzy.

"You o.k?" Mia asked carefully

He slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, just give me a minute."

Amelia entered the bathroom and smiled at the sight of a now healed Mr. Sims

"Help me with him?" Mia asked and Amelia nodded

They helped Mr. Sims out of the tub and ushered him into the bedroom, then carefully helped him on to the bed.

"Thank you, for everything." He said kindly as he rested his head against the headboard.

"No problem." They both said sweetly as the door opened and Viktor walked in with various snacks from the vending machine.

"Ah, breakfast of champions." Mr. Sims said with a small chuckle.

Mia shrugged her shoulders and cocked her head to the side. "Life on the run doesn't allow such luxuries as I-hop or Denny's."

"It's good to see you feeling better." Viktor said as he began dropping the snacks in a pile on the bed.

"It'll take a lot more than a bullet to get me down, I've got to much to live for." He picked up a bag of chili cheese and smiled. "Haven't had these in years… thank you as well."

"Ah, you may very well be the only person who can help us get out of this mess so consider us squared." Viktor said before he realized that him and the girls were planning on easing him into the knowledge of their situation.

"What do you mean… are the others," Mr. Sims asked frantically

"They're fine," Viktor said quickly. "They just can't help us, Chase got to the house before you got shot and trapped them in some sort of shield."

Mr. Sims sighed in relief. "This Chase character is really starting to piss me off."

"You're telling us." They all said in unison

Mr. Sims gaze swept across the room before landing on Mia. "Where's Lily?"

"She uh, she left," Mia stammered

"Left where?" He asked

Mia opened her mouth to speak but Viktor beat her to it. "She had a nightmare last night and it made her a little…"

"A little." Mia chimed in

"O.k. it made her very uneasy," Viktor specified. "She must of left when we were asleep cause when we woke up to check on you earlier she was gone."

"Where do you think she went?" He asked, fearing the answer

"Back to the mansion to try and save the others." Amelia explained

"So what are we doing?" He asked

"Well, none of us have any powers so we figured we'd wait for you to get better since you're the only one of us who can actually do any damage to him," Mia said quickly. "We were hoping to have Lily with us but… yeah."

Mr. Sims nodded in agreement. "O.k. simple enough."

"Alright, now to bring you up to speed," Viktor walked over to the nightstand and picked up the stack of papers that layed upon them. "We figured one of us would distract Chase by telling him that we'd trade these for Lily while the others get her out."

"Where do I come in?" Mr. Sims asked curiously

"If are plan goes south we figure you'd just save us." Viktor said honestly

"O.k. lets do this."

They all get ready to head out before Amelia grabs Viktor's arm. "You do know that I'm no good with the mono e mono stuff, right."

"Oh, right no problem." Mia said before opening the nightstand and rummaging through it. She stopped and looked up, clearly frustrated. "My tasers gone, Lily must've taken it… no worries we don't need no stinking taser to kick some psycho ass."

Amelia looked nervous. "I do."

"Don't worry," Viktor said reassuringly. "We've got you covered."

"Everyone ready?" Mr. Sims asked

They all nodded in response and headed out the door. Mia looked off into the parking lot and let out an aggravated groan. "Crap, we forgot that Lily took the car."

Viktor sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "Guess we're taking a cab."

"Yeah that's heroic."

Chase crouched in front of Lily in order to be at her eye level. "You know it doesn't have to be this way right. If you just tell me where the documents are I'll let you go and you can forget that any of this ever happened."

Lily let out a strained chuckle. "Willing to trade my life for a stack of papers, I'm shocked… get it, shocked."

Next to Caleb, Chase had never met someone so stubborn as Lily and it was infuriating him beyond his own belief. "Lil, I'm desperate."

"And desperation is definitely not a good look on you, or maybe it's just the aging finally taking effect." Lily said knowing she had hit a nerve.

"O.k." Chase stood and began rubbing the spot on his forehead where a headache had formed. "I'm bored, kill her."

"It's about damn time." The longhaired man murmured before pulling an extremely sharp and threatening knife from his pocket and slowly walking towards Lily.

It was the moment Lily had been anticipating since she'd arrived at the mansion. In a few short moments her life would be over. She wondered if it would be quick or if he would kill her slowly or if the knife would hurt as much as when Chase was torturing her with his powers. The man got closer and closer, his footsteps matching the heavy beating of her heart. When he was all but two feet away and had the knife trained and ready to pierce her heart, the doorbell rang throughout the house.

The longhaired man stopped and turned to face Chase in clear rage. "You've got to be shittin me."

"Who could that be?" Asked the sinister blonde

"Get the door and find out." Chase said shortly

Tyler let out the breath he'd been holding since Chase had told the longhaired man to kill Lily, he'd felt shock, outrage, and fear and after the doorbell rang he felt relieved. He didn't know who was on the other side of the door but he was eternally grateful.

He watched as the blonde male walked cautiously over to the door and pulled it open. He couldn't see who it was at first cause of the angle the blonde was standing but when he finally did move Viktor stood at the door with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm here to speak with Chase." He said coolly

The blonde only nodded in response as he stepped to the side and ushered Viktor in.

"What do we have here?" Chase asked with a clearly shocked expression.

"I've come here to propose a trade." Viktor said smoothly, it was hard to tell if he was actually scared or not.

Chase face changed from shocked to impressed and slightly excited in an instant. "Did you now."

"Don't get excited," Viktor sneered. "I don't have them on me."

"Well that's upsetting," Chase said grimly. "I was hoping for some good news."

"Well I'm not to concerned with what makes you happy," Viktor took a quick glance at Lily and cringed, she wasn't looking too good. "Lily, are you alright?"

"Peachy." She chocked out.

"Don't worry you'll be o.k." He said, his words sounding less stern and more hopeful than he'd intended.

"I think that's my call," Chase said getting back on topic. "Seeing as how you don't have the documents with you I find myself less inclined to make a trade."

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" Viktor asked. "That I would really just bring the documents here so you would take them and kill us anyway."

"I'll admit I'd thought about it."

Viktor shook his head. "No, cause if you kill us you'll never find them, I was your last chance at that and those are my condition."

Chase was really getting tired of people who actually had backbones; fear was what empowered him and so far neither Lily or the man who stood before him had actually acted scared. "Well this just keeps getting more and more interesting."

Viktor watched in internal terror as Chase's face took on a look that showed true evil and his eyes turned black as the darkest night.

Mia, Mr. Sims and Amelia had climbed through a second story window and found themselves creeping throughout the darkened Mansion.

"Why does this place have to be so creepy?" Mia asked in all seriousness

"What?" Amelia asked confused

"What do you mean what?" Mia asked with an angry whisper. "Bad things always happen in either gigantic hotels or mansions. The Haunting, The Shinning, Scream 3, See No Evil, and not to mention Rose Red, I don't want to end up like one of those people that were to stupid to get out of the house before ending up in a sip lock baggy."

"Are you done?" Amelia asked amused

"Not nearly." Mia said and the fear pitched in her voice as they turned down another long hallway that Mr. Sims had said led to the living room.

"We're here to save Lily." Amelia reminded her

Mia took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. "Right, Lily… I just need to concur my fear of the spooky and unknown. I can do this, I can do this," Mia began chanting before jumping with a small yelp.

"What?" Amelia asked, scared and somewhat relieved that Mia was only loud enough for them to hear to the size of the house.

"I think I saw a spider." Mia said while looking at the floor.

"Lady's," Mr. Sims said drawing their attention. "Can we continue this fear fest later, like after we save the others and survive this."

Mia and Amelia exchanged quick glances before nodding and continuing down the hall.

After a few more turns and a few scares for Mia they found themselves at the top of the stairs overlooking the living room where Lily sat tied to a chair and Viktor stood face to face with a man that they were sure even Ghandi would take a shot at.

"Well this just keeps getting more and more interesting." They heard Chase say before terror swept over Viktor's face and they saw him fly across the room and crash into a large cherry wood coffee table.

"What do we do?" Amelia asked, her voice carrying the fright that Mia felt.

"Just wait." Mr. Sims said as his eyes turned black and a loud crash was heard out front of the house.

"What was that?" They heard the well-built guy ask Chase.

"Go check it out." They heard him yell and like that the three men exited through the front door.

Mia had already begun creeping down the stairs with Mr. Sims and Amelia on her heals. All of them were trying their best to remain quiet. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Mia could see Viktor's dazed gaze lock on hers and she froze. He gave her a look that she new meant that he was going to distract Chase. Viktor began groaning in pain, which instantly caught Chase's attention and brought him closer to the wounded man.

Mia lost sight of Mr. Sims and Amelia as she half crawled towards Lily. Lily turned her head as she saw something move in her peripheral vision and was met with Mia's kind golden eyes. Mia put her finger up to her lips in an attempt to tell Lily without words to remain quiet. Lily nodded and looked forward as if nothing was going on.

Mia began quietly yet frantically untying the ropes that bound her friend when she hears Lily take a large intake of breath and a shadow passes over her. She looked up and saw Chase himself looking back at her.

"Well hello," he said with an amused smirk. "And who might you be?"

Mia cast a quick glance over Chase's shoulder and felt her upper lip tug at the corner of her mouth as she grinned widely. "Not the one you should be worried about."

Chase started to turn around but was lifted in the air and flung across the room in a similar fashion as Viktor. "Hurry." Mr. Sims said in a tone that would earn no argument before he turned in the direction Chase had been thrown and prepared for his next attack.

Mia quickly untied Lily without the added task of remaining quiet and gave her a quick yet caring hug before heading in the direction Amelia, whom had come out from behind the column she was hiding behind was headed in to get o Viktor.

Amelia helped Viktor off the ground and pulled his right arm around her shoulder to anchor him. He was still in no condition to walk but could tell by the loud crashing he heard going on, on the other side of the room that it was time to get out of dodge.

They started for the door but stopped as the three men appeared in the doorway, no doubt after hearing sounds that rivaled pearl harbor going on not fifteen feet from where they were standing. Each of the men wore a dangerous smirk and they new they were in trouble. The well-built guy lunged towards them but was stopped mid air by Viktor's power. As he lifted his hand a second time he waved it as if he was trying to swat a fly and the well built guy went crashing through the window.

Viktor sagged a little on Amelia's shoulder and they could tell he was drained. "Go, get him out of here." Lily shouted

"What about you?" Amelia asked feeling torn between getting Viktor as far away as possible and helping the other two girls.

Lily and Mia exchanged quick glances before Mia spoke up. "Don't worry about us, we'll keep them distracted."

Amelia nodded and continued to half carry half push Viktor further down the hall.

Both Lily and Mia turned to face the men who wanted more than to kill them. "Time for payback school girl." The longhaired man said lifting the knife he'd intended on killing her with from his pocket and advancing on her.

"This kind of reminds me of Dylan Burks seventeenth birthday party." Mia muttered as she sized up the sinister looking blonde who had eyes set on her.

"Yeah, Minus the knife." Lily said hotly

"Consider it a personal challenge." Mia said before running at the unprepared blonde and landing a full forced drop kick to his chest that sent him falling backwards by six feet.

Lily rushed the longhaired man in a similar fashion but her was slightly more prepared than his friend and pulled the knife back ready to swing. Lily swiftly ducked under the swipe of the blade and half spun kicking her leg out with all the force she could muster and kick him hard in the stomach.

From the corner of her eye she could see Mia still holding her own and apparently a large wooden chair leg which she was swing wildly at the man. She looked back at her attacker and prepared herself for his next attack. He ran at her in pure rage and began thrashing wildly and Lily tried her hardest to dodge each swing. He lunged the knife forward and Lily sidestepped him but he was ready for her and his knife came down hard cutting Lily on the arm.

She didn't scream out, she wasn't going to show any sign of weakness. They began slowly circling each other both waiting for the other to make a move. Lily made a move to get past him and he reached out to grab her arm. She forced her fist down onto his arm causing him to drop his knife and loosen his hold before pushing her back into the banister. He held his hands tightly around her neck and began chocking her with a pleasured gleam in his eyes.

Out of breath, Lily forced her knee upward making it collide hard with his groin. He was distracted for a moment but she didn't want to give him another chance to get the drop on her. Letting rage and adrenalin take over, Lily held onto the banister as tightly as she could before lifting her legs of the ground and wrapping them securely around his neck before sending all her strength forward and flipping him over with her legs.

He hit the ground with a hard thud as she dropped her self to the ground and walked over to a wooden chair that she'd seen at the corner of her eye. She picked it up with blinding speed and walked over to where he layed dazed on the floor.

He saw her standing above him and slowly tried to stand but was forced back down as he felt an extremely painful pressure on his back that coincided with a loud crashing. He could feel the pain slowly wear him down and he new it was over. Darkness took over his senses and clouded his mind.

Lily stood tired and victorious over her attacker and saw that Mia walking over to her with a proud smile on her face. "Nicely done."

She gave Mia a quick high five before looking over her shoulder at the sinister blonde who now stood with his head stuck in the wall. Lily looked at Mia questionably. "You did alright yourself."

Mia smiled sweetly. "What can I say, these Amazonian instincts sort of take over when I'm in the zone."

"O.k. just remind me to never get on your bad side."

Their conversation was cut short as they saw Mr. Sims hit the ground hard, knocking him unconscious.

Chase steps from around the corner, worn but not defeated and smiled. "Well as fun as that was, you and I have unfinished business."

"Run!!" Lily shouted to Mia as she raced towards Mr. Sims to see if he was still breathing.

She was just three feet away when Chase lifted her of the ground and she felt the familiar force she'd felt at her dorm room tighten around her neck.

"You just keep making things worse for yourself, don'tcha babe?" his eyes if possible went darker and she could feel the force tighten more and more, causing her to slowly loose consciousness.

She could hear Tyler shouting in the background, she couldn't make out his exact words but new his voice from anywhere. For the third time that day she felt like she was going to die. She figured this time was the hardest cause she never had to imagine having Tyler watch her die. Yet at the same time she was relieved that his was the last voice she would ever hear.

She was ready to give up and give in to the darkness when she saw Mia behind Chase crouching to pick something up from the ground. The taser, the one she'd dropped after she tased Draco, Mia had it. All she had to do was hold on a bit longer as her friend crept up behind Chase and zapped him. His body tensed and jerked as Mia held the taser in position longer than necessary, but Lily wasn't complaining, she was a little preoccupied gasping for air now that the force was no longer holding her. As Mia pulled the taser back, Chase fell to the floor as the shield holding the others simultaneously dropped.

Tyler and the others, no longer bound raced to help the others. Mrs. Sims and the other mothers went to make sure Mr. Sims was all right. Tyler's sole focus was making sure that Lily was unharmed, as he reached her he quickly pulled her into his arms and told himself that he'd never let go.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her gently.

"I am now." She said, trying to hide the effect his touch had, had on her but as her cheeks warmed and her face reddened she new it was a lost cause.

"I love you." He says sweetly

"Lily smiled widely and looked into his crystal blue eyes. "I live you too."

Reid was trying to see if Lily was all right but thought better against wrecking her and Tyler's moment. He turned around and saw a pair of golden eyes and honey blonde hair that flowed like silk. It was her, the girl from the other night, the one his thoughts had centered around.

"Uh, wow… I mean hi." He said, what was it with this girl that always had him stammering like an idiot.

"Hello, again." Mia said shyly, he'd just seen her take down a guy twice her size and here she was as sweet as could be, it was the woman of his dreams.

"Reid." He said extending his hand for her to shake, he'd let her get away before without the simplest of introductions and he wasn't about to do it again.

"Mia." Her name was as sweet as her and hell if he didn't like the feel of her soft dainty hand wrapped in his. "Nice to finally formally meet you.

"Yeah." He laughed

Pogue surveyed the room, everything from Chase to The longhaired guy Lily hit with the chair, or the guy that the girl Reid was making gaga eyes at had went Rambo on and slammed into the wall. He glanced at both average height girls in amazement and sighed. "These chicks are hard core."

"Yeah." Caleb agreed thinking about the same thing.

* * *

Hehe, I had you all worried a coupla times there didn't I, T have to say I had the most fun righting this chapter mainly because of the humor and the crazy action.

Don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think.

P.S. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it.

Daba91


	11. Discisions

Alright ya'll, I would have had this chapter up days ago but the guy who was supposed to fix are computer ended up making it worse. Sucks right. But it is here now and I've already started writing the next chapter titled "The Ancestors" and if I'm lucky I should have it posted early tomorrow if not then it will be on Wednesday cause tomorrow night me and some of my friends are going to the No Doubt, Paramore concert at the Sleeptrain Pavilion. I'm super stoked about that. Since No Doubt split up before, I thought I'd never get the chance to see them perform but now I do and get to see Paramore open for them. Anyway back on point.

Major thanks to anyone who faved, read or reviewed this story. KaylaSimms1990, cmunoz.22, Marie–Ruth, AkashaCullen26, gxaxbxbxy, shaybay55, hecate's apprentice. You are all rock stars in my book with your continued reviews and readership. To My mother who secretly reviews my story under the anonymous review name Miss T, Thanks mom. haha

O.k. On With The Story

* * *

_Break me in, teach us to cheat  
And to lie, cover up  
What shouldn't be shared  
And the truth's unwinding  
Scraping away at my mind  
Please stop asking me to describe_

_For one moment  
I wish you'd hold your stage  
With no feelings at all  
Open minded  
I'm sure I used to be so free_

_Self expressed, exhausting for all  
To see and to be  
What you want and what you need  
The truth's unwinding  
Scraping away at my mind  
Please stop asking me to describe_

_For one moment  
I wish you'd hold your stage  
With no feelings at all  
Open minded  
I'm sure I used to be so free_

_For one moment  
I wish you'd hold your stage  
With no feelings at all  
Open minded  
I'm sure I used to be so free_

_Wash me away  
Clean your body of me  
Erase all the memories  
They will only bring us pain  
And I've seen, all I'll ever need_

_Muse – Citizen's Erased_

* * *

CH.10

Decisions

"Ouch!" Lily cried as Pogue inspected the knife wound on her arm.

"Sorry." Pogue said remorsefully

"Can't you just fix it in that special way you do?" She asked

"Ah leave it, chicks dig scares." Reid threw in playfully, earning a glare from Mia

"Reid, I'm not a lesbian so I'm not to concerned with what chicks dig." Lily said pointedly

"Don't worry beautiful," Tyler said with a wink. "I'll take care of that for you." In a split second Tyler's eyes turned black and Lily's arm began to slowly heal.

"Good as new, I think I'm going to faint." Mia said quietly

Lily looked at her newly healed arm before meeting Tyler's caring gaze. "Well I'll say this, you're no mogul."

An insulted look clouded Reid's features. "Why is it that every time someone thinks magic, Harry Potter pops into their heads?" Reid threw questioning looks around the room. "This is Ipswich not Hogwarts, we don't fly broomsticks, we fly baby boys hummer, and we don't need magic wands. Why, huh… why!!"

They all looked at him in shock, no one could think of the proper response to his outburst and they couldn't even bring themselves to laugh.

"Wow Reid." Tyler threw out faintly. "I never new you could be so passionate on a simple subject like Harry potter."

Reid stared off in a daze for a moment before answering in an awkward tone. "Disregard everything I just said."

Lily began laughing loudly and broke everyone from their silent shock. "Hell with that, I'm keeping this for future black mail."

"You wouldn't." Reid said in a dangerous tone as her narrowed his eyes at her.

"I would." Lily said, matching Reid's tone.

"Cut it out you two," Tyler said breaking them out of their standoff. "We all nearly got massacred and right now the last thing we need is for you two to annoy us all with your need to see who can out argue whom."

Lily gave him a small pout. "Ruin my fun why don'tcha, and what Mr. Sims would you prefer we do?"

Tyler gave her a mischievous look and grinned before pulling her into a tight embrace. "I can think of a coupla things, one in particular ranks the highest though."

"Really?" She asked seductively

"Yeah," Mia added playfully. "You two can have at it right here in the dinning room and ensure us all a lifetime visit in the loony bin. I've seen a lot of crazy shit in the past twenty-four hours, I do not wanna see you two make like your on wild kingdom."

Reid looked at Mia in awe. "She's great isn't she?"

The others laughed amongst each other at the side of Reid they'd never thought they'd witness."

"Jeeze," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "You all sure know how to ruin a moment."

"You want a moment," Mia asked. "Go get it in another room."

"Yeah," Pogue added laughing. "One we're not in."

"Let's change the topic, please?" Caleb asked in a strained voice, Lily and Tyler's new found sex life was becoming quite traumatizing for him.

Tyler let out a hard sigh before conceding. "So how are feeling?"

Lily bobbed her head in thought. "Better."

He looked over to the girl that was talking to Reid. "So that's Mia, the friend you wanted to introduce to Reid?"

"Yeah," Lily smirked. "Funny thing is, I didn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"They met before at her hotel, he gave her directions to Spenser." Lily clarified

Realization flashed in Tyler's eyes. "So that's the mystery girl."

"Mystery girl?" Lily asked

"Reid hasn't shut up about her since they met." Tyler said, laughing as he recollected on how his friend was beating himself up over not getting the girls name.

"Ah so my super matchmaking skills have proved that once again, I'm the best," Lily chimed. "I tell you, someday people will write stories about me."

Tyler gave her a soft yet eager kiss on the lips. "You are the best, and if no one else writes stories about you then I most certainly will."

Lily's cheeks warmed and red flooded them. "Did I ever tell you how perfect you are?"

"Never hurts to her it more than once." He said smugly

"Your perfect Tyler Sims."

"I'm lucky is what I am."

For a while Lily just relaxed in the warmth of Tyler's loving embrace as he slowly rocked them back in forth in an old recliner. Everyone was spent and could think of nothing better to do than rest in each other's quiet yet understanding company.

"So how is your dad doing?" Lily asked barley above a whisper.

Tyler smiled kindly at her. "He'll be fine thanks to you, that's twice you've saved him."

"I'm no hero." Lily said sadly

"I think everyone in this house could argue that fact," He said in an attempt to keep her from doubting herself. "Especially dad, your like his new favorite person. There will be parties thrown in your honor."

"Really?" She asked in mock excitement that gained a laugh from him.

"Yes really, I think it's is also dads way of luring you into the family." Tyler said in all seriousness. "When he finally started to regain consciousness he said you were the daughter he always wanted."

"Well then, I guess you better get crackin' on that," Lily said half joking half serious. "Before some other man comes and sweeps me off my feet."

"Like who?" He asked in fake concern

"Mm, let me think," Lily tapped her finger to her chin. "Ooh, Chace Crawford."

"Huh," Tyler huffed in insult. "You know people tell me I look like him."

"No way."

"Yeah," Tyler replied jokingly. "I was up for the part of Nate on gossip girl, but darn the luck Chace beat me."

Lily laughed; it was moments like this that made her fall for Tyler in the first place. The feeling of comfort she got when he held her, the way he'd step out of his shell and partake in playful banter just for her, the way he looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world, and the new found passion they shared that had taken all of her body prisoner and made her want him whenever he so much as smiled.

"Is that something you've thought about?" She asked, replacing her former playfulness with seriousness.

"What, being on gossip girl?" He asked confused

She let out a small chuckle. "No, I mean before with your dad?"

Tyler pulled her closer and whispered softly in her ear. "I thought about it the first day I met you, I think about it every day when I wake up, and I think about it when I hold you like this. You're the reason my power doesn't have a strong hold over me, you're my addiction and one day when you least expect it I'm going to surprise you and ask you to marry me."

Lily's eyes shimmered with unshed tears of joy as she kissed Tyler passionately.

"Perfect." She whispered as she traced her thumb over his lips.

He lifter her hand and kissed her palm sweetly. "Nope, lucky remember."

Kate who'd been secretly watching the interaction between the two as her and Pogue sat in their own loving embrace, smiled brightly. "You two are just too cute," She elbowed Pogue lightly. "Why don't you every get all romantic with me like that?"

"Because I have other ways to show you my affection, ways you've told me countless times you enjoyed more." Pogue said seductively

"Mm," Kate said lost in thought. "Good point, damn being in this house and dealing with all of this Stephen King, Dean Koontz type shit is messing wit my head."

"Well once we're done dealing with Chase I figured we could retire to an extended weekend at my apartment."

"Oh Pogue, you get me all emotional when you say things like that." Kate purred

"So much for romance." Lily mused and Tyler laughed

"And I thought Tyler and Lily were bad." Mia said in clear shock of the conversations she was in the middle of.

"Give Reid a week and we'll be trying to stop her from talking about their sex lives. "Caleb whispered to Sarah so Mia wouldn't hear. He'd seen her take out a guy twice her size and was not about to have her mad at him.

"Na," Sarah whispered back. "Mia's gonna give Reid a run for his money and judging by the look on his face, he's not going to mind."

Caleb nodded in recognition as he saw that Reid was still at a loss for words whenever the golden-eyed girl spoke. "Well if your right then maybe she can make my life easier and keep him out of trouble."

Everyone was pulled from their conversation as Viktor came into the room looking as good as new.

"Nice to see your doing better." Lily said kindly

Viktor gave her a gracious smile. "You as well kid, we're all expected in the living room. Chase is finally coming to."

They all gathered in the living room where Chase sat strapped to the same chair Lily had been previously.

"Be prepared, in case he gets any smart ideas." Gorman said addressing anyone in the room with powers.

Chase let out a pained groan as he began to slowly open his eyes. He looked around the room and glared at everyone in it. "Crap"

Lily couldn't help herself. "Being zapped hurts like hell doesn't it?"

"Is this the part where you tell me that karma's a bitch?" Chase responded by answering her question with a question in his normal cocky manor so to not show any signs of weakness.

"It is when you're on the shit end of the stick." She said giving him a bold look.

"Don't get excited just cause you got me in the chair, you haven't won yet." What he intended to say calmly came out a lot more forceful giving Lily just what she'd been looking for.

"Yeah, well neither have you pal." Lily stated

Chase looked at her with an angry gleam in his eye. "Who would've thought that you talking would be a form of torture?"

"We're not going to torture you." Lily breathed

"What?" Reid jumped in. "Come on."

"No Reid." Caleb said in a stern tone that matched his glare

"Just a little?" Reid asked as if he were a kid asking for a cookie.

Reid was met with various annoyed looks and Mia giggled. She wasn't above torturing Chase and agreed with Reid but couldn't help but enjoy the look on Reid's face as his mother scolded him.

"Fine no torture." Reid concluded sadly.

"If your not going to torture me than you might as well kill me." Chase said in a frighteningly calm voice that sent chills down several peoples spines.

"We need you," Gorman said, his eyes boring into Chase's. "Making you more useful to us alive."

"How so?" Chase asked, his tone neither mocking nor cocky, it was good old fashion curiousness.

"You're the only one that can save the coven." Gorman said wiping all emotion clear off of Chase's face.

As he slowly regained his composure he let out a hollow laugh. "Bullshit."

Gorman shook hiss head slowly. "It's true."

"Prove it." Chase shouted, becoming more and more aggravated.

"Very well," Gorman said as he walked over to a small table and picked up the stack of papers that Chase had tried so hard to get his hands on. He walked back over to Chase and lifted the papers one by one in front of him as he spoke as if he was making a presentation. "These are pages from the book of damnation, the book is almost as old as me and is for more powerful than any of you. It holds the records of all events leading down into the new generation and is indestructible. These pages here were separated centuries ago after your ancestor John Putnam curse himself and the remaining members of the Covenant with the aging that has driven you to madness."

"Impossible." Was all Chase could choke out as his eyes skimmed the pages in front of him.

"The book does not lie." Gorman said switching pages. "It's true that Putnam didn't intend to curse himself and probably would had tried to reverse the curse but was burned at the stake on the land that is now Iwahanee before the aging could take full effect on him. Only a descendant of Putnam can lift the curse thus making you the only person that can save them and yourself."

Chase shook his head violently. "No, you're lying."

"You've seen the proof," Gorman said annoyed at the younger mans denial. "What happens next is entirely up to you, you can either free yourself and the rest of the Covenant or you can be consumed by the power like your ancestors before you."

Chase didn't respond. He just stared at the floor.

Gorman sighed in temporary defeat. "Let us know when you decide?"

With that every body but Gorman left the room and went back to what they were doing before Chase awoke. Some of them felt angry, others felt scared; some didn't even know what to feel. It had all came done to their biggest enemy controlling the outcome of their lives.

Lily, Tyler and the others took up their former spots in the large half dinning room, half family room.

"You know Caleb," Mia said trying to break the mournful silence that swept throughout the mansion. "I'll never get used to how huge and creepy your house is."

Caleb laughed in appreciation for Mia's attempt. "Ya, it supplied us with many fun games of hide and seek when we were kids."

"Yeah like Pogue screaming for his mom when he got lost one time." Tyler added

Pogue glared at Tyler. "It was dark and Caleb told me that Freddy Krueger was in the house, forgive me for being a kid.

"Oh, sweetie it's o.k. we still love you." Kate cooed

"Yeah, yeah." Pogue said in a bored tone.

"Well Mia," Reid said temporarily pulling himself from another trance, Lily was getting worried. "You'll love my house, similar size but way less creepy."

"Really." She asked shyly

"Yeah, I'll take you there sometime soon."

Sarah watched from where her and Caleb sat as a silent exchange went on between Tyler and Lily. Tyler nodded his head and smiled before Lily spoke up.

"Um, Reid… can I talk to you for a sec?" She said pulling him out of one of his first functional conversations with Mia.

"Can it wait?" He grumbled

Lily rolled her eyes and stood from her seat. "Move your ass Casanova."

Reid groaned and followed Lily into the kitchen where she sat on a counter stool. "What?"

Lily looked Reid in the eye with more emotion he though capable. He saw happiness, concern, intimidation and mischief. "Mia is my friend."

"O.k." he said waiting for the 'you're not good enough for her' speech.

"And you're my friend to, I'm happy for you both." Lily said sweetly

Needless to say the Reid was shocked. "That's it, no 'Reid your not fit cause of your reputation', no third degree?"

Lily's eyes twinkled as she held back her laughter. "I was getting to that. Look Reid underneath the ass lies a really great guy and I can see the way you look at her. You care about her, and all I ask of you is that you show her the side of you we all love. Be good to her cause if you do ever hurt her I will personally make your life a living hell and I don't need powers to do that."

She had said it all so calmly that Reid couldn't help but be frightened. His saving grace was the knowledge that Lily would never have to make good on her threat cause he had no intention of hurting the golden eyed angel in any way shape or form. "I promise Lil."

"Good boy," Lily mused. "Now let's get you back to your girl… wow"

"What?" Reid asked concerned as Lily stopped walking

She looked at him with her eyes big and her mouth agape. "Reid Garwin has a girl, you actually have a girl. I feel like I should savor this moment or catalogue it. Do you think that stuff like this goes into The Book Of Damnation?"

"Oh come on Lil." Reid shouted as he threw up his hands in insult and made his way back towards the others.

Lily laughed and followed after him. "Oh come on Reid, I was only playing… sort of, I mean seriously how many opportunities like this am I gonna get?"

When they both reached the room, Reid went back to talking with Mia and Lily walked up to Tyler who was rising from his seat.

"What'cha doin?" She asked, still in a light mood from joking with Reid.

"I' going to go check on my dad," Tyler said before placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "You gonna be o.k."

"Yeah," she said slyly. "I think I'm going to mess with Reid some more."

"Go easy on him." Tyler said before walking into the darkened hallway.

Lily took a moment to look at all of her friends. After everything they faced and still faced here they were, laughing and joking, finding joy in the smallest of moments. Seeing them happy made her happy. They were more than her friends, they were her family, and she was going to do whatever she could to keep them happy. She crept out the room, which was easy enough concerning the others were so wrapped up in each other that they hardly noticed she was there in the first place. She was just glad Tyler wasn't there cause he would have noticed and wouldn't be too happy with what she intended to do.

She walked into the living room where Gorman was shuffling through papers and Chase sat staring at the wall while tied to the chair. She made her way over to Gorman and gave him a weak smile.

"He's going to be pissed at you, you know." Gorman said, not looking up from his papers.

Lily nodded slowly. "I know, but hopefully he'll understand that I'm doing this for him.

"Well good luck child," Gorman pointed over to Chase. "That one is tough to crack."

Lily pulled up a chair and placed it across from Chase as Gorman stood watch over her from the table. Chase didn't acknowledge her when she sat.

"Chase." Lily said trying to gain his attention

Chase slowly pulled his gaze away from the wall and looked Lily in the eye with an empty stare. "Come to butter me up have you?"

"Nope," Lily said sagging in the chair a little. "I just came to talk."

"Don't waste your breath." He deadpanned

Lily waited a moment before responding. "I know what it's like."

"What, what's like?" he asked

Lily looked at him with no judgment and gave him a forced smile. "What it's like to hate yourself."

"If this is your plan to get me to self reflect so I'll feel obligated to save you friends it's not going to work."

Lily shrugged. "Do you really hate them so much that you'd be willing to kill yourself to punish them for the mistake your ancestor made."

Silence

"I didn't think you did, I don't think you ever hated any of them other than Caleb but that was cause he kicked your ass in order to save his girlfriend which for that the blame also falls on you." Lily said forcefully but didn't shout

"Now you're a shrink." Chase grumbled

"Your just selfish," Lily stated. "You constantly want and that has been your undoing."

"It's called addiction or haven't you been paying attention?" Chase asked trying to scare her.

"I have been listening, that's how I know that this," She said gesturing to him in the chair. "Isn't just your need for revenge or your power trip. You're actually considering to die, not because of the other but because you hate yourself."

She was met with more silence.

"When I said that you were selfish and that you always want, you know that the first thing that popped into your head was your want to be better, to be something more than what you've become."

Silence

Lily could see she was hitting a nerve and new what she had to do to help him understand. "My mother died giving birth to me," She looked to make sure he was listening, when she saw that he was she continued. "So growing up it was just me and my dad and he was the best. He worked none stop but he always made the time to make sure that I was happy… loved. He always told me about being brave and how sometimes the bravest thing you can do is admit that your scared or said or what ever else it is you're feeling." She could feel the tears coming as she remembered. "When I was nine my dad was set to go to this meeting for work, I wasn't feeling well and he asked me if I wanted him to reschedule and stay home. I said no, that it was o.k. for him to go and that I would be fine. I hugged him and told him I loved him, that I would see him when he got back." The tears fell shamelessly down Lily's face and her heart felt as if a weight was pressed upon it. "He never made it home, his plain hit some turbulence and they lost control of it. All the while I'm crying my eyes out to my Grandmother, I couldn't help but feel responsible for him being on the plane. If I'd just told him to stay home he'd still be hear with me."

A look of sorrow passed across Chase's face before he replaced it with blankness. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

Lily wiped at her eyes with the back of her jacket and shook her head. "No, you're supposed to understand. I hated myself sometimes I still do. When I had just turned thirteen my Grandmother decided that it was a good idea to get me away from my regular surroundings, therapist suggested it. She sent me to summer camp and at first I hated her for it but then I met these four boys. They didn't know me from anything but they instantly accepted me and made it their mission in life to see me smile, and I did smile, I smiled at Caleb's fatherly instincts even at that age, I smiled at Pogue's bluntness, at Reid's humor and need to get into as much trouble as possible, and I smiled at the way Tyler cared for me, the way he made all the sadness dissipate and reminded me of all my dads stories about being brave. Before I was showed what I had become I didn't realize I was so far gone. That I would have welcomed death before admitting that I was my own worst enemy. We're not that different Chase and I know that now, the difference is that when the guys wanted to help me I gave up fighting and let them. You never let anyone help you."

"I don't need it." He said, his voice slightly breaking

"Your lying to yourself," Lily new that he would either snap or let his guard done so she kept pushing. "You hate what you've become just like I did. Something in your past set you over the edge and you let yourself fall deeper and deeper until you became a killer… What happened?"

"I Can't." He was slipping and she could see it.

"If you can't tell me who can you tell?"

"I didn't mean to kill them." Chase said more so to the floor than to Lily.

Kill who?" She asked

"I didn't even understand my powers yet, and I was so mad that they didn't understand me. Next thing I new the car went of the road and I'm standing there alive and unharmed."

Lily nodded in recognition. "Your adoptive parents, you blame yourself for what happened to them."

"It was my fault." He shouted

"Everything you've done since that moment where you decided to let your rage and fear of what you've become and the need to use your powers without the fear of consequences is your fault, but their death was an accident whether you can see that or not."

"But it was my power…" He started but was cut off.

"Yeah, and it was my decision to let my father leave but my decision had nothing to do with the plane crashing, or how Caleb's mother gave her husband the idea of willing Caleb his powers, she may have put the idea in his head but it all came down to him choosing to, or how your ancestor decided to curse the other families but ended up cursing himself and you, and how you have the choice to either save everyone or kill yourself."

"You make it all sound so simple but it's not," Chase let a tear slip from his eye. "Saving every one else wont bring my parents back."

Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even after everything he did to her. In that moment he just looked so defenseless and fragile. "Killing yourself wont bring them back either."

And with that he cried, he cried for his parents, he cried for anyone else he'd ever killed, and he cried for what he'd become.

Lily stood from her seat and turned to walk towards Gorman who was smiling remorsefully at her.

"O.k." She heard Chase croak from behind her.

She slowly turned to face him. "What?"

Chase looked up at her, his eyes holding a vulnerability to them she'd never seen. "I'll do it."

Lily nodded her head slowly and began to cry. "Thank you." Gorman gave her a small nod in thanks as she headed back towards the others.

Tyler had just got through talking with his parents and was heading back to where Lily and his friends were. As he reached the room he saw everyone except Lily.

"Hey," He said gaining the attention from the others. "Where's Lily?"

"I thought she was with you?" Pogue asked in a hopeful tone.

"Clearly not." Tyler said agitatedly

"Oh she's probably in the bathroom or something don't stress." Reid said trying to avoid having another one of Tyler's episodes.

"I'm not taking any chances with Chase in the house." Tyler turned to leave as Lily entered the room. "Lil where were you?"

Lily gave him a weak smile. "I had something I had to take care of."

"Like what?" Mia asked concerned

"I talked to Chase." She said quickly making it sound more like 'italkedtochase'.

"What!!" The all shouted at once.

"Calm done I'm fine," She said gesturing towards her boding. "I'm not hurt."

"You could have been." Tyler shouted

"But I'm not," She said in a tone that told them all to back down. "I just talked to him and explained some things."

"Like what?" Caleb asked without judgment

"I can't really go over it again right now. We have to get the others, he's going to do it." With that Lily left them all looking dumbfounded.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Kate asked unsure if her hearing had failed her.

"Yup." Pogue said

"Must had been one hell of a conversation." Reid said as the all left the room.

Once again everyone gathered in the living room and Gorman stood before Chase.

"How does this work?" Chase asked faintly

"I'm not sure, no one has ever tried it," Gorman replied honestly. "So just wing it."

"Right of course," Chase said sarcastically. "As a descendant of John Putnam I reverse my ancestors curse."

They all sat and waited for something, anything to happen.

"Damn." Lily muttered

"I guess that wasn't the way to do it, maybe we should try…" Chase's words were cut off as a blinding light shown throughout the living room and a strong force knocked everyone on their ass.

Tyler first instinct was to grab Lily, as he helped her up they saw a figure of a man standing in the living room.

"Who. The. Hell. Is. That." Lily shouted

Gorman's eyes went wide as recognition set in. "That my dear, is John Putnam."

Everyone in the room gasped.

* * *

I know, another cliffy. but they're so much fun. I wanted to have this chapter be more emotional since we got a lot of action in the last one. So if you cried that's o.k. that just means i've done my job right. but of course i must always add the humor cause i'm a comedian. or at least i think i am. Anyway..

Please Review and let me know what you thought of it. I appreciate all reviews

As I wrote earlier the next chapter will be called " The Ancestors" and should be up either early tommorrow or Wednesday

P.S. Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. The Ancestors

Alright everyone, I got the chapter on before the concert. Yay me!! I'm so glad all the reviewers enjoyed the last chapter with my attempt to give Chase a little more reviews were amazing and for that i thank you and anyone else who read it. The next chapter is called "New Found Hope" and it should hopefully be up soon, judging from how long I may sleep in tommorrow it may be a day or two.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, I only own Lily, Mia and any other OC's

So On With The Story.

_

* * *

_

_No time for goodbye  
He said, as he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive  
Oh, oh, run for your life.  
If you want to get out alive,  
oh, oh, run for your life._

_This is my last time  
She said, as she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said_

_If you want to get out alive  
Oh, oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, oh, run for your life_

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till' I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I'll make it to the other side_

_If you want to get out alive  
Oh, oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, oh, run for..._

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, oh, run for your life,  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, oh, run for._

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till' I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I'll make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till' I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, and if I go_

_Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside_

_Three Days Grace - Get Out Alive_

* * *

CH.11

The Ancestors

"J… John Putnam?" Lily asked, her voice shaking

"The one and only." The ghostly figure said in a hollow tone that echoed throughout the room and Mia's eyes looked as if they were going to come out of their sockets.

"Mm," Reid said trying to mask his fear. "I thought he'd be taller."

John Putnam sent Reid a frighteningly intimidating glare that made Reid back down immediately. He cast curious glances across the room before turning to face Chase who layed strapped to the chair. He snapped his fingers and his phantom eyes went black as night and the bounds that held Chase disappeared.

"Well that can't be good." Kate said in a shocked whisper.

"I second that." Sarah said in a similar tone as she grabbed hold of Caleb's arm

Without looking Mia tapped Gorman's arm. "Is he supposed to be able to do that?"

Gorman face held uncertainty and Mia grew more and more panicked. "I've never come across anything like this before but I imagine that his powers are a diluted version of what they once were."

"Meaning he's not as powerful as the guys." Lily clarified

"Precisely." Gorman said with a slight nod

Mia nodded with a far of look and stepped behind Reid. "All I needed to know, so Reid if you don't mind I'll stick with you."

Reid gave her a sideways grin. "I don't mind at all."

Chase stood from the ground slowly and faced his ancestor. "Your John Putnam?"

The phantom gave off an agitated snort. "I believe we've clarified that my child."

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I was summoned obviously, the reason why remains unclear." The phantom said in a tone that said he wanted an answer.

"I was… well I was trying to reverse the curse." Chase said, weary of the Putnam ghosts answer.

"What!!!" Putnam shouted causing the walls to shake.

"Yup, they're related alright," Pogue, said in his usual bored tone. "Each generation breeds a different Asshole."

"Don't make him angry," Mia muttered under her breath. "Cause if he goes after you, you're getting no help from me."

"Where's the love?" Pogue smile and Mia rolled her eyes.

"I said I'm reversing the curse." Chase said in a more confident tone.

"Why?" The phantom asked angrily

"Because I don't wanna die," Chase shouted. "When you cursed them you cursed us too."

"Then that is a sacrifice that you must make." Putnam said in a leveled tone.

Chase was taken back by Putnam's words. "You expect me to kill myself?"

"Yes." Putnam pointed at the remaining members of the Covenant. "They must pay for the mistakes of their fathers."

"They're not the ones that betrayed you," Chase argued. "And I shouldn't have to die for those mistakes either."

"Sacrifices must be made."

"They have been," Lily said to the ghost. "They've been made for centuries thanks to you."

"Hold your tongue." Putnam shouted and Tyler placed himself between the two so Lily wouldn't be harmed.

"She's right," Chase said regaining Putnam's attention. "When do your 'Sacrifices' end?"

"Until I see fit."

Chase smiled cockily. "It's not entirely up to you anymore."

Reid shook his head in disbelief. " What is he on our side now?" he gained various hits to the back of the head from Mia, Lily, Sarah and Kate. "Ouch, what I'm just saying that I can't keep track of what's going on anymore, first he's our friend then he's kidnapping Sarah and trying to kill us. Then he's supposed to be dead but comes back and tries to kill us again only to side with us against this ghost jerk and I'm totally lost here."

"He doesn't want to die anymore than we do Reid." Caleb said calmly

Reid shook his head. "Doesn't make it any less confusing."

"Yeah but he's the only one who can lift the curse so for right now he's on our side. So zip it." Lily said as she mimed sipping her mouth shut to Reid causing him to roll his eyes.

"How dare you go against me." Putnam shouted in clear outrage. "They killed me."

"Oh come on," Mia said annoyed. "You've been dead for how many centuries, get over it." She saw a deadly gleam in Putnam's eye and placed herself further behind Reid. "Shutting up now."

Chase let out a light laugh at Mia's words. "The curse has to end so either you help me or I'll figure a way to do it myself."

"You can't reverse the curse." Putnam lied and Lily caught it.

"He's lying," She said to Chase. "It wouldn't be in the book if it wasn't a fact."

"You stupid girl." Putnam shouted and the walls once again began to shake.

"Oh, I don't know how much more my house can take." Mrs. Danvers said annoyed to Mrs. Parry.

"Well you've got insurance honey." Mrs. Parry muttered under her breath.

A light similar to the one before shown throughout the room and there across from John Putnam stood the spirits of Richard Danvers, Preston Parry, Carter Sims and Silas Garwin.

"We have officially moved past Creepshow and entered the Twilight Zone… I mean, ghosts." Mia said in a defeated tone.

"Who ya gonna call." Pogue said jokingly

"I don't think the Ghostbusters are up for this kinda job Pogue," Lily said mockingly. "But we'll keep them under consideration."

"Ah," Putnam huffed. "The traitors have come."

"What is the meaning of this John?" Richard Danvers demanded.

"He wish's to reverse the curse," Putnam said pointing to Chase. "I will not allow that.

Carte Sims stepped forward. "That is for the boy to decide John, not you."

"Says the men that left me to die." He sneered

"We were not aware that you were set to be executed until it was already to late." Silas Garwin said in their defense.

Putnam shook his head fiercely. "You would have if you'd not banished me in the first place."

"You broke the rules of the Covenant," Preston Parry barked out. "You used your powers for your own personal greed and seduced the Pope widow even after she spurned your advance's, you brought that on yourself and that led to your demise."

"And your curse." Putnam added.

"And in doing so you cursed yourself, making your descendants suffer" Silas said smugly.

"God, your all cocky." Lily said to Reid after Silas did the same smirk she'd seen Reid do a hundred times before.

"Yeah," Reid said admiring his new favorite ancestor. "But obviously it's genetic so I can't help myself."

Lily gave Mia an apologetic glance. "I fear for your future child."

"No kid of mine will be misbehaving," Mia said in all seriousness. "Discipline is thy name."

Reid gave her the smirk. "So you'll have my children?"

"If you play your cards right." Mia said with a wink, glad she'd reached the point where she could pull herself out of her shell. Since they finally got passed their awkwardness.

Their conversation was cut of as Putnam spoke up. "As the young lady so passionately stated before, I am dead. What my line does with their power does not concern my as long as your lines suffer."

"That's madness." Richard said, losing his former cool.

"It's not madness old friend," Putnam said, trying to make a point. "It's the price of betrayal."

"How many time must we tell you that it was not betrayal?" Preston asked

"Prove it." Chase said calmly gaining the attention of the five ghosts and everyone else in the room.

"What?" Carter asked

"Clearly, he's made up his mind on whether or not he believes you," Chase said pointing at Putnam who was his new least favorite person. "So prove it, show us what really happened so we can lay it to rest and reverse the curse."

The four spirits looked to one another before turning back to Chase. "Very well." They said in unison.

"How does this work?" Caleb asked cautiously

"Don't worry my son," Richard said in an assured tone before his and the other men's eyes went pitch black. "You won't have to do a thing.

A fog crept through the windows and the cracks in the doors and slowly formed together in the middle of the living room making an eerie looking portal. They all watched in awe as random events in time flew by as if it were still being lived.

"Wow." Was all Tyler could say before Caleb was lifted from the ground and sucked into the portal as if dirt to a vacuum.

"Caleb!!" Mrs. Danvers and Sarah shouted simultaneously out of fear of where he ended up.

Then the chain reaction began, one by one Chase, Pogue and Reid were sucked into the portal against their wills and frantic cries were heard throughout the room.

Lily's eyes met with Tyler's as she saw him lift off the ground. She latched her arms around him as tight as she could and was pulled in as well.

They could feel themselves being jolted around like rag dolls as the pull became more and more intense. Lily could faintly hear Reid shout 'This Is Better Than A Roller Coaster' and made a mental note to slap him if they survived. As the pull began to gradually slow down they could see where it ended and their latest journey would begin. Bracing themselves for impact they all let out strained screams. They hit the ground with a soft thud and layed still as they all tried to catch their breaths.

"That was it?" Chase asked clearly embarrassed by his own fear.

"I guess," Caleb, said winded. "I thought it would be more of a landing."

"You mean were alive?" Lily asked finally lifting her head from the ground.

"Yeah." Tyler said breathlessly from where he layed beside her.

The heard muffled murmurs and looked over to find Pogue with his hands wrapped together and lifted over his face.

"Pogue," Caleb said as he tapped his shoulder but was met with no response. "Pogue."

"Pogue!!" Lily shouted and Pogue slowly lowered his hands and opened his eyes. "Were you just praying?"

"You got a problem with that?" He said defensively

"No," She said quickly before giving him a small smile. "I just figure a guy who drives of cliffs in hummers, fly's, and rides a Ducati would have been able to handle something like that."

Pogue shook his head as Lily reached out her hand to help him up. "I don't like to be spun."

As they all stood they found Reid jumping up and down and grinning like a kid wired off soda and cotton candy. "Can we do that again?"

They all shouted a very definite 'No' before Lily walked up to Reid and slapped him clear across the face.

"What?" He asked shocked

"I'm trying to bring you back to your sanity," Lily said as if a mother disciplining a child. "No one in their right mind should have found that fun."

"But it was." He said excitedly but quickly shut up when Lily lifted her hand in warning.

"So what are we doing here exactly?" Chase asked feeling a little uneasy at the fact that he was with five people he'd tried to kill previously.

"We're here to get proof for your whacked out great, great, great something grandfather that the others didn't betray him remember," Tyler said in a pissed off tone. "It was your genius plan after all."

Chase gave Tyler a dark look. "Go to hell Sims, you should be lucky I've decided to help."

"That's only cause you don't wanna die either." Tyler shot back

"O.k. boys," Lily said as she stood in between Tyler and Chase. "Let's put away the hostility til later, cause right now we have to find Putnam." They murmured their unhappy agreements.

"So how are we going to find him?" Asked Pogue

Caleb pointed his finger towards the sign that said Iwahanee. "That might be a good start."

"Of course," Reid said quietly. "I guess we're all going back to camp."

They started down the old darkened road in a tense silence and Lily decided to attempt to lighten the mood. "So I thought that I read the John Putnam was hanged in Putnam barn?"

"He was," Caleb answered first having studied the Book Of Damnation more thoroughly than the others. "In early sixteen ninety two."

"I don't get it." Lily said confused

Caleb nodded in understanding. "He didn't die when he was hanged, he use his powers to save himself and further proved the towns peoples suspicions, so in late sixteen ninety two they tracked him down in Iwahanee and burned him at the stake."

"O.k. I'm catching up, so why is it that your parents send you to Iwahanee for camp, is it like some spiritual place or something." She asked

Caleb tried to word his answer carefully for Lily to understand. "Well as you know we get our powers at thirteen," He waited for Lily to nod her head. "Well in order to keep us out of public view as we're still learning to use them we have to go to Iwahanee like our fathers and their fathers before them. There's this cabin about a mile away from the actual camp where Gorman stays so he can teach us how to better control them."

"So that's where you guys kept disappearing to?" Lily asked shocked

"Yup." Caleb answered quickly

Relief washed over Lily as she remembered all the times they disappeared and she thought they didn't want to be around her, "And all those times I'd thought you guys were trying to ditch me."

"Never babe." Tyler whispered sweetly into her ear.

They walked deeper into the night and found themselves in front of a small clearing lit by flame. An angry mob crowded around a pile of logs and sticks that revolved around a man with his hands bound, John Putnam. They walked closer and the crowds angry jeers grew louder and louder.

"Burn Him!!" They shouted

"Well it's a good thing the don't do witch hunt anymore." Reid said shortly as he stood in front of a man with a short brown beard and waved his hands wildly in front of him.

"Reid!!" They all shouted

"It's o.k." Reid laughed. "They can't see us."

"Seriously," Pogue asked as he started inspecting the crowds reaction or lack there of, them being there. "Hey Lil, it's to bad we didn't bring a video camera, this would have earned us a sure A in mister Whitlock's class."

"Yeah," Lily chimed. "And an extended stay in a padded room in various insane asylums across America, I'll pass on that."

"Guys," Caleb said and was shot a stern look from Lily. "And Lily, can we try and focus here."

Chase shot him a disbelieving look. "What are we on the same page now."

"Chase," Caleb said pointedly. "We could die, come back to life as snails and we still won't be on the same page."

"Ooh, burn." Reid said between harsh laughter.

Chase rolled his eyes and they all watched as a man in an old priest uniform stood before John Putnam with a torch in hand. "You have committed crimes against god and man, now you will burn in eternal flame." The priest threw the torch onto the logs and they caught instantly. The flames rose higher and higher until they reached Putnam. He shouted into the night as the flames burned his skin. As he continued to shout his eyes went black and the curse was set. The fire engulfed his body and he let out a blood-curdling scream, signaling that he was dead.

Lily buried her face in Tyler's shoulder; unable to watch the ash that was once John Putnam fall.

"What now?" Tyler asked Caleb

Caleb shrugged. "I guess we wait and see what happens next."

After what felt like an eternity of waiting the crowd had already dispersed and they were left bored and tired. They were about to give up and try to find a way back home when four figures appeared out of thin air before the ashes.

"We're to late." The man they recognized as Richard Danvers said.

The four men stood and mourned their friend before Silas murmured ' Be At Peace Or Brother' and they disappeared into the night.

"So they really didn't leave him to die." Chase said quietly

"I guess not." Was Pogue's response.

"So how do we get home?" Lily asked.

A fog rolled in and the portal reappeared. "Oh, crap." Everyone but Reid shouted as they were yet again sucked into the portal.

They landed in the living room, equally shaken up, as they were the first time.

"Everybody o.k." Lily asked calmly

"Mhm, mhm, mhm," Caleb tried shouting but his voice was muffled by the way Reid had landed on him.

"Woops." Reid said as he quickly moved

"What did you say Caleb?" Lily asked trying desperately not to laugh.

"I said for Reid to get his ass out of my face." Caleb said looking traumatized and Lily couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Mia asked, hopeful.

"Yes." Tyler said simply

"Well?" Putnam asked urging him to continue

"They came for you," Chase cut it. "But it was to late."

"Lies!!" Putnam shouted

"It's not." Chase countered

"They could had altered the past to fit it to what they wanted you to see." He said pointing at the other ghosts

"Your death wasn't all that extravagant to be altered," Lily said annoyed at how hard headed he was. "We got the proof, now it's your turn to show Chase how to reverse the curse."

"I've had enough of your sarcasm child." Putnam sneered as he sent Lily flying back into the wall.

"I'm gonna kick your transparent ass!!" Mia shouted as she started towards Putnam only to be yanked back by Reid. "Let me at 'm."

"John that's enough." Richard shouted.

Tyler raced over to Lily and helped her up. "Why am I always the one getting hit?" She asked, her tone full of injustice.

Putnam advanced on Lily but Chase had planted himself in between them. "It's over." He said in a deadly voice.

Chase's eyes went black and the walls began to shake. "Go to hell, and take your weak ass curse with you." John Putnam's ghost screamed in pain as he was sucked into a hole in the ground.

Chase, Tyler, Reid, Caleb, Pogue along with Mr. Sims, Mr. Parry and Mr. Garwin all lifted off the ground at once. Light shimmered around them as light shot through their bodies and they shouted in pain. Everyone on the ground let out small gasps as the men's eyes changed from black to white as the light swept through their skulls and just as quickly returned to black.

As the lightning faded away the men all slowly dropped to the ground, worn and winded. Lily rushed to Tyler as the others checked on by their respective people.

"You o.k." She asked worriedly

"Yeah," Tyler panted. "Hurt like hell though."

Lily laughed lightly and helped him onto his feet. As she stood she saw Chase looking at her gratefully. "Thank you." He said and she gave him a small nod.

Chase looks around the room apologetically. "I'm sorry… I promise you'll never have to see or hear from me again." With that his eyes turned black and Lily couldn't help but smile at the peace she saw on his face. He disappeared in the blink of an eye and was instantly a memory.

"Should we go after him?" Mr. Parry asked

"No," Lily said truthfully. "He got what he wanted, he's no longer a threat to us."

"You sure?" Mr. Parry pushed

"Yeah."

"The girls right," Gorman agreed. "He got his freedom, we're of no more use."

"Be well children." The spirits of Richard, Silas, Carter, and Preston said before fading away.

"Damn," Reid applauded. "Those old dudes got style."

They all passed around the room and gave each other hugs and congratulations on their new found freedom before Lily pulled Tyler away from the crowd."

"So how ya feel." She asked excitedly

"Free." He said in a tone that proved just that.

"This change's everything." Lily could feel the joyful tears fill her eyes at the knowledge that her guys were going to live.

"For the better." He said smiling

"For the better." Lily agreed

And with that she pulled him into a sweet yet passionate kiss.

* * *

You all know I have to keep the comedy going. It's my way to deal with stress so no matter how crazy everything is in the world or how said you get, you keep a healthy sense of humor.

Major Props to anyone who got the history teacher 'Mr. Whitlock' and yes I do mean Jasper: Joke

Please Review and let me know what you thought. I always look forward to seeing (since were typing) what you all think.

P.S. Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	13. New Found Hope

O.k. I finally got the chapter done. This one is kinda a filler chapter, there was space to be made between the last chapter and the next and I ended up with this so I hope you like it. The No Doubt, Paramore concert was great. Hailey Williams rocked the house with all their major hits and closed with "Decode" at which time the crowd lost their minds. Another group called "The Sound" performed but I didn't really know any of their music. But when No Doubt came out the crowd went insane. Gwen Staffani really connected with the crowd and has this amazing energy. (At one point she actually did ten push ups on the stage before singing.) They opened with "Spiderwebs" and slipped into "Hella Good", they did all the songs from Tragic Kingdom and the majority of the Rock Steady album, which was great. The highlight for me was when all the lights dimmed and Gwen Staffani broke into "Don't Speak", that's my all time favorite No Doubt song.

I'd like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews. I got them when I got back from the concert, which just continued to make my day. You are all amazing. I'd also like to thank anyone who read this story, it's almost reached 3,000 hits and that is just insane….

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, I only own Lily, Mia & the OC's

* * *

_Do you know where your heart is?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Or did you trade it for something  
somewhere better just to have it?  
Do you know where your love is?  
Do you think that you lost it?  
You felt it so strong, but  
Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

_Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_Do you know what your fate is?  
And are you trying to shake it?  
You're doing your best and  
Your best look  
You're praying that you make it_

_Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_I said all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Better than you had it  
do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)_

_I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_I said all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_Do you know where the end is  
Do you think you can see it?  
Well, until you get there  
Go on, go ahead and scream it  
Just say it_

_One Republic – Say (All I Need)_

* * *

CH.12

New Found Hope

Lily awoke with the biggest smile she'd ever worn. After all the insanity of the previous night everybody figure that a little down time was in order. Of course her and Tyler down time didn't involve much rest since they were still to wired over the curse being lifted. Tyler and Lily made a deal that even though he was no longer cursed he would not use his powers for selfish reasons. So that night he'd settled for showing her a bit of his god given magic and she was not complaining in the slightest. She let out a more than satisfied sigh and nestled into Tyler bare chest, which she would happily call her new favorite pillow. She could feel his chest rise and fall with each steady breath and could hear the gentle beat of his heart. She thought about everything they'd gone through and new she would happily do it all over again if it ultimately led her to this moment. Cause in that moment she was happy, she was at peace, she was in love and she was loved in return.

"Good morning." She heard Tyler whisper softly as his lips pressed lightly on her forehead.

She lifted her head and looked into those electric blue eyes she loved and her smile grew wider. "Hi."

Tyler grinned and let out a short laugh. "After last night I'd thought you'd have more to say than hi."

"I'm speechless." She blushed

He gave her a quizzical look. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Bracing herself on her arm she lifted herself up to capture his lips with hers. "It… is… a… very… very… good… thing." She had punctuated each part of her sentence with a long kiss and then pulled back to look at him in the early morning light with a sexy smile.

He smiled brightly at her words. "You are so beautiful."

"True," She said playfully. She took a moment to just stare at him and he didn't mind as he himself was enjoying the view. He looked truly happy and as he had said before 'free', but Lily could see something in his eyes that worried her, uncertainty. "What's bothering you?"

He always loved that about Lily. No matter how hard you tried to hide your emotions she always saw them, clear as day. Her empathy was one of the many qualities that made her beautiful to him, not only on the outside but also on the inside where it truly mattered.

"Ty." She pushed, sweetly

He let out a deep and nervous breath. "It's all still really new you know."

"Your powers." Lily stated

"Yeah," Tyler said with a nod. "All our lives it was the one thing looming over us that in an instant could either make or break us and now… I don't know what life's going to be like without needing to worry about it."

Lily nodded in understanding. "Like you said before, your free."

"I know it's just… we've discussed what it would be like without the curse. Things we would do or could do and now that we're free I don't think any of us has a clue what to do and it frustrating and admittedly a little scary." He said in an all out rant.

"You take it day by day," Lily said sternly as she rested her palm on his check and rubbed small circles with her thumb across his jaw line in an attempt to sooth him. "You wake up every morning and go about your life. Soon enough you'll realize that things really are different and once you get that peace of mind, we'll never look back."

"We?" He asked with a smile

Lily smiled mischievously and lifted the bed sheet covering Tyler's naked body and her eyes went wide. She let out a strained breath before answering. "Yes… absolutely."

Tyler blushed at her non-verbal compliment. "You sure know how to boost a mans confidence."

Lily shook her head slightly and whispered seductively in his ear. "I just get a kick out of reminding you how wonderful you are, but in all honesty you make it real easy for me."

"Really?" He asked in a husky tone as he slowly pulled her body beneath his.

"Mm," She nodded temporarily losing her words.

The gleam in Tyler's eye showed his intentions in full force as he lowered his head to the crook of her neck and began kissing her gently.

"Um, Tyler," Lily said breathlessly. "Don't we have to meet with the others in the living room to see the other coven off?"

"We have an hour." His voice sent a shiver through her body and she let out a soft moan.

"T, t, t, Tyler," Lily tried for a more stern tone but her voice gave out making it more of a stammer. "St, st, stop, we have to… oh what the hell." Her lips found his in an instant as if they were magnetically pulled together and kissed him passionately.

About an hour later the found themselves in the living room that had recently been a battle ground and held the spirits of the guy's ancestors. The guy's of course went to work on it and it looked good as new, everything from the windows to the furniture and Mrs. Danvers was nothing short of happy and extremely grateful.

The European coven stood before them, ready to start the journey home. Lily felt bad for not getting to know the others as she had Viktor and Amelia but figured that next time they saw them without the threat of death looming over their heads, she would make the effort to.

Charles, Genevieve and the others made their way around the room and said their goodbyes before promising Gorman that they would return to visit. Viktor and Amelia hugged Mr. Sims, Mia and Lily.

"Make sure you visit." Lily said pointing her finger at Viktor

"You got it," Viktor said with a smile. "You take care of yourself, I've never met anybody with your magnetism for danger aside from this girl from Forks, Washington, what was her name… Bell."

"Bella." Amelia clarified

"Right," Viktor said gratefully. "That girl had a real knack for trouble."

Lily laughed as Mia and Amelia exchanged numbers and e-mails. "Be sure to call and let us know you made it o.k."

Amelia nodded and her Viktor and the others headed out the front door.

Lily stood silently wrapped in Tyler's arms and studied her friends. They all looked as happy as she felt but she could see the uncertainty that Tyler owned earlier that morning mirrored in Reid, Caleb's, and Pogue's eyes.

"So me and Tyler already had the living magic free talk, anybody else need it?" She asked kindly

The guy's all laugh and say that they're working on it. She didn't push any further since her talk with Tyler had helped her understand what they were going through. She new that they new they could talk to her if they needed her but understood that some things just need to be encouraged and then carried out in their own time. Her guy's were strong and she new that they would get through it.

"You know," Reid said in a sly tone that pulled her from her thoughts. "I'm shocked you two had time to talk after the night you had."

"Your telling us," Kate said annoyed as she pointed between herself and Pogue. "Our room is right next to theirs."

"I had to wear earplugs to avoid future trauma." Pogue added grimly

"Did you guys get any sleep?" Sarah asked grinning

Tyler's smile grew wide and Lily elbowed him lightly. "We weren't that bad." She said quietly as a blush crept onto her face

"I think the whole house can argue against that." Mia chimed

"Yeah Lil, I didn't know you were a screamer," Reid added. "I guess baby boy really has grown up."

"Reid." Tyler chided, as Lily's face grew more and more red.

"Consider it a compliment," Reid said in defense. "The two of you could have won the gold medal in the Hugh Heffner Olympics, and coming from me that's saying something."

"Reid!!" Lily shouted

"O.k. o.k. don't kill me." Reid said as he raised his hands to defend himself from an unseen attack.

Lily shook her head. "I could never look Mr. And Mrs. Sims in the face again."

"No babe, they love you." Tyler said in a soothing tone.

"Yeah and they really don't mind," Caleb said and Lily and Tyler through him questioning looks. "I ran into your dad in the hall while you shouted 'Oh Sweet Mother Of God' and he mumbled something like. "That's my boy'."

Lily's eyes went wide with embarrassment and Tyler gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, my parents were always real sketchy when it came to the sex talk so chances are that they wont even bring this up."

"I really do hope so." Lily said quickly

Pogue and Kate gave each other a small nod and started for the door.

"And where are you two going?" Reid asked in mock authority

Pogue turned around but kept walking backwards. "Well since we're no longer cursed and Chase isn't trying to kill us we figured that it was time to make good on deal."

"What deal?" Sarah asked curiously

"The deal that we would take an extended stay at Pogue's apartment." Kate said cheerfully

"Well have fun." Lily said, still slightly embarrassed

"We will." They mused as they walked out the door.

"Let's hope they stay in Pogue's apartment and don't skip out to Vegas and get hitched." Tyler said half jokingly

"I wouldn't be surprised." Caleb said in a bored tone.

"Yeah," Reid agreed before turning to face Mia. "So, I was wondering if you would like to go get some coffee or something."

Mia smiled sweetly. "I'd love to."

"O.k. then." Reid said before Lily started giggling.

"I think I'm going to cry," Lily began fanning herself jokingly. "Their first date… I think I need a tissue."

Sarah grabbed the tissue box and handed it to Lily, jumping in on the joke.

"Thank you." Lily said sadly

"Ha, ha, very funny." Reid said annoyed

"What are your intensions?" Caleb asked as his eyes narrowed and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Cut it out." Reid said growing more and more aggravated.

Mia couldn't help but find the situation funny and let her laughter ring out.

"Yeah," Tyler said, not wanting to miss the chance to get Reid back for their earlier embarrassment. "And you better make sure you bring her back at a decent hour."

"You all suck." Reid shouted playfully before him and Mia headed for the door.

"Well," Sarah sighed as she watched Reid and Mia exit through the door. She turned to face Caleb and hooked her arms around his shoulders. "I think that we should go and catch up on some… sleep, since these two kept us up all night."

"Enough all ready." Lily huffed

"Are we only going to be sleeping?" Caleb asked with a pout.

Sarah's eyes screamed mischief as she placed her lips closely to Caleb's ear and whispered something that Tyler and Lily couldn't make out. They figured whatever it was, was good by the look on Caleb's face.

Caleb turned towards Lily and Tyler. Lily couldn't help but smile at the carefree look on the guy she'd loved as a brother's face. He had always been the leader and felt the burden of the curse far more than the others. He needed some freedom and she was more than happy that he'd finally got it.

"O.k. then," Caleb said excitedly. "We're off to bed."

Caleb lifted a giggling Sarah over his right shoulder and raced up the stairs in blinding speed.

"And then there were two." Lily said as Tyler pulled her into a tight embrace

Tyler smiled down at her. "So what do you want to do?"

"Hm," Lily said in thought. "I don't know."

"Can I make a suggestion?" He asked seductively

Lily shook her head. "And have your parents thinking were sex addicts… I don't think so."

"We could always go to the dorms." He offered hopefully

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Sims." Lily mused

Tyler laughed and pulled Lily towards the door.

"Uh Ty, were are we going?" Lily asked shocked

"Trust me," He said simply. "There's something I want to show you."

"You promise you haven't lost your mind?" She asked

Tyler gave her a reassuring smile and continued forward. "I'm pretty sure but when I'm around you it's hard to know for certain."

They headed out to Tyler's Hummer. "Wait, How did Reid take Mia out for coffee if he doesn't have the Hummer?"

"Caleb's Mustangs gone." Tyler said signaling to the empty space that Caleb's car once vacated.

"He's going to get slaughtered once Caleb finds out."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed as him and Lily climbed into the Hummer. "But that's not our problem."

Tyler started the car and started down the road. They drove for what felt like forever and Lily became more and more curious as to where he was taking her. She tried asking him a couple of times but he wasn't budging.

After a while Tyler pulled in front of a large and beautiful two-story house with huge open windows and a fair size lawn. Lily admired the house for a moment before a million questions shot of in her mind.

She turned to find Tyler smiling down at her. "Ty what are we doing here?"

"What do you think of the house?" He asked answering her question with a question.

Lily's confusion rose. "It's beautiful, but why are we here?"

"Well," Tyler started. "When you were talking to Chase I was talking to my parents about what I wanted to do with my life if the curse was lifted."

"And…" Lily pushed

"I told them I wanted to go to Harvard, I told them I wanted a place of my own, and I told them I wanted to be with you."

"O.k." Lily said trying her hardest to see what he was getting at.

Tyler found her confusion hilarious and let out a light chuckle. "Well they decided to take it upon themselves to make those things possible. So," He lifted his hand and showed her a key. "They figured since we both wanted to go to Harvard with Sarah and Caleb and they owned this house which isn't to far from the campus, that if you were up for it you could live here… with me."

"What?" Lily asked excitedly and in slight shock

"The house is ours," Tyler said waving the key. "All you have to do is say yes."

"Y, yes, yes defiantly," Lily shouted as she launched herself at Tyler. "Tyler this is… amazing."

"It's all a part of a new beginning," He said happy that she was happy. "Day by day right."

"Right." She said breathlessly.

"So do you want to see the inside of it?" He asked

"Hell yes!!" Lily said excitedly as they got out of the Hummer and headed into the house they would call their home after graduation.

* * *

O.k. so I did another Twilight refrence, but I really couldn't resist it. This chapter wasn't really planned but it help set up the next chapter titled "Graduation" which i will have up as soon as possible.

Please Review and let me know what you think!!!

P.S. I hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Graduation

Alright, we're almost to the end, sadly. There are two more chapters and an epilogue left, I've written a one shot about Chase that will be posted along side chapter 15 titled "Little Wonders" so be on the look out for that. I'v also started my new story which if i'm lucky i'll have the prologue and the first chapter of that up before this one ends.

Thank You All for your readership and your amazing reviews. I didn't think that when I started this story that it would do so well but i'm extremly glad it has. It's definatly been fun for me to write so i'm glad you like to read it.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant, I Only Own Lily, Mia & Any Other OC's

On With The Story...

_

* * *

__There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye  
And now I know how far you'd go_

_I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
'cause I will never let you go_

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_'cause without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And without you  
I don't know what I'd do  
I could never ever live a day without you  
Here with me do ya see  
You're all I need_

_And I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life)  
I'll be with you forever (forever)  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay (okay)  
I will be all that you want (I'll be)  
And get myself together (get myself together)  
'cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life  
You know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_Avril Lavigne – I Will Be_

* * *

CH.13

Graduation

Since the curse had been lifted, life for the family's had been great. Their newfound peace allowed them to enjoy life instead of fear it. Pogue and Kate had been making plans to get an apartment in New York where they had agreed to go for college. Needless to say the search for said apartment was driving Pogue insane since Kate couldn't find one she liked. He was a little reluctant to the idea of going to a college that was so far away from his brothers in case of emergencies but reasoned that if he needed he could use his magic to get where he needed to go.

Caleb and Sarah were still going strong and showed no signs of slowing down. Caleb had finally allowed himself to break free of the fathering role and decided to have more fun with his life. For so long he'd felt the burden of his power worse than anyone and the others were happy that he was happy. A few days after the curse was lifted Reid and Mia had made their relationship official and she became his first official girlfriend. Lily of course through a party saying that, 'when the impossible becomes possible a party is in order'. Reid who normally would had argued with Lily over that fact said that the party was a great idea, that it would be the perfect chance to show off the woman of his dreams. To which of course, Mia blushed. When Mia had to go back home everyone feared for their relationship but surprisingly they made it work. They talked everyday on the phone and visited whenever they got the chance, which with Reid's power was quite often.

Then there was Lily and Tyler. Happiness was a sad definition for what there relationship brought them. The two were practically inseparable and they didn't mind in the least. They along with Caleb and Sarah both got early admission to Harvard and were more than ready to move into the house that awaited them. Even Chase had kept his promise that he would never return. Everything was perfect and showed promise of only getting better.

Tyler and Caleb sat in the large living room of the Danvers mansion and awaited their girlfriends who were upstairs getting ready for the long day that awaited them.

"So where's Reid?" Caleb asked

"He left early to pick Mia up from the airport," Tyler said remembering his and Reid conversation earlier that morning. "He said he'll meet us there."

"I can't believe it's finally here." Caleb breathed

"What?" Tyler asked nervously

"Graduation Tyler." Caleb said laughing

Tyler nodded slowly. "Right, graduation."

"Off to college." Caleb mused while Tyler just shifted nervously in his chair,

"Yeah."

Caleb studied his brother for a moment and understood his nervousness completely; if he were in his situation he'd be just as nervous. "It's going to be all right Tyler, just relax and everything will work out."

"I hope so." Tyler said quietly, he was grateful for Caleb reassuring words. Even though he was no longer the overprotective father figure he'd been before, he still new what to say to keep the others grounded.

Caleb looks over Tyler's shoulder and smiles at the to beauties that stood at the top of the stairs. "Wow." He sad quietly

Tyler turned in his chair and watched as Lily descended the stairs in her cap and gown. He was subconsciously aware that Sarah was walking next to her but Lily was the only person in the room that held his attention. She looked as beautiful as ever; a huge smile played upon her full pink lips and her long brown hair was pinned up neatly as the silk curls fell upon her shoulders. Her happiness was his own personal drug and he could feel a smile tug at his lips.

Before they could reach the bottom of the stairs and their respective boyfriends Mrs. Danvers had appeared in the living room, camera in hand.

"Oh," She said faintly as she held her hand above her heart. "You both look so lovely."

Caleb smiled at his mother. After the curse was lifted she had stopped drinking out the fear that she would lose her son as she did her husband. The death of her husband still weighed heavy on her heart but she promised herself that for Caleb she would no longer destroy herself. One of the many reasons Caleb was eternally grateful for Chase's change of heart. He would never personally forgive the things he'd done but because of him and whatever Lily had told him he and his brothers were finally able to live the lives they wanted. Caleb looked over at Lily who was taking pictures with Sarah and silently thank her as well. He never would had thought that the young girl they'd met at camp years ago would play such a big part in changing their lives for the better.

"O.k." Mrs. Danvers said signaling for Tyler and Caleb to get in the picture. "Stand next to your girlfriends, I'm getting pictures of everyone. It's not everyday you graduate from high school."

"Your not going to get all sentimental on us are mom?" Caleb asked jokingly

Mrs. Danvers gave him an evil look. "Hush, just smile for the camera."

After many, many pictures and playful banter Caleb checked his watch. "O.k. time to go unless we want to be late."

"O.k.," Sarah said quickly. "Kate called while we were getting ready and said that her and Pogue are already there."

Everybody nodded in understanding and headed out the door and towards their cars. They set off on the long drive towards Spenser, excitement getting them riled up.

They arrived at Spenser about thirty minutes after leaving the mansion and were immediately greeted by the others. Kate and Mia pulled Lily and Sarah into long hugs while screaming excitedly. The guys all give each other brotherly hugs and then sit back and watch their girlfriend's playful antics.

"I can't believe we're finally graduating." Kate screeched

"Me neither." Lily breathed, the smile she worn since the house still intact.

"Ah," Reid added in a bored tone. "I'm glad I'm done with this place."

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual." Tyler added bluntly

"Yeah," Pogue jumped in. "After four years of your crap I'm sure they are all to glad to be handing you that diploma."

"Oh, stop." Mia said trying to defend her boyfriend but still finding the whole thing funny.

"Yeah Reid," Caleb started. "How does it feel that your days of terrorizing Spenser are done?"

"I actually thought he would had done something today concerning its graduation and all." Sarah said more to herself than to anyone else.

A dangerous smirk shown on Reid's lips, "Which reminds me." Reid grabbed Lily and pulled her of to the side of the parking lot.

"What the hell was that about?" Tyler asked annoyed that Reid had just run off with his girlfriend.

"Oh crap." Caleb said shortly

"What?" Mrs. Danvers asked without the slightest clue what was going on.

"Reid is up to something." Pogue answered before Caleb got the chance.

"What do you think it is?" Kate asked excitedly

All eyes turned towards Mia. "What?" She asked. "Just cause were dating doesn't mean he lets me in on all his schemes."

"Yeah, plotting is something sacred that Lily and Reid share." Tyler said trying his hardest to figure out what it could be.

"Well aren't you proud of your girlfriend." Pogue said sarcastically which earned him a glare.

Sarah watched as Reid said something to Lily and she exploded into laughter. "Well whatever it is it must be good."

"Yup." The all said in unison

Mia glances at Tyler and sees him shifting nervously from one foot to another.

"Has he been like that all morning?" She whispered while nudging Caleb arm.

Caleb gave her an amused smirk and nodded. "Worse."

Mia sighed and looked back over to Tyler. "Hey Tyler."

"Yeah?" He asked confused

"I talked to Reid." She said shortly

"Really?"

"Yes," She smiled sweetly. "And I approve."

"Thanks Mia." Tyler said gratefully

She smirked. "Good luck."

Reid and Lily broke from their conversation and head back towards the group. They all through questioning looks towards the duo and asked them what they were up to but Lily and Reid weren't budging.

After Mrs. Danvers and the other parents that had joined the group had taken an ridiculous amount of pictures, the announcement was made that the graduation ceremony was about to begin.

They all dispersed and headed for their seats that were set in alphabetical order. Fortunately for Lily there were few in their graduating class with last names that started with D's so her and Caleb where seated together. One row behind the Reid sat in between two giggling girls who were both given the death glare by Mia. Two rows down from him to his right Pogue sat looking to the row behind him where Tyler and Kate sat with three people between them. Five people to Tyler's right Kira Snider sat and Lily couldn't resist the smirk that played upon her lips at the knowledge of what was coming. She watched Caleb wave to Sarah who looked bored since she was on the last row with no one she talked to close by. Lily leaned forward to see Aaron Abbott sitting at the end of her and Caleb's row before looking back at Reid and giving hi a reassuring smile which he gladly returned.

"Do I even want to know?" Caleb asked catching the silent interaction

"All good thing in time." Lily chimed

The ceremony began and went off without a hitch the first few speech's which were made by various members of the faculty and in Lily's opinion were boring. Reid lightened the mood by making his usual commentary about all the speakers. Caleb made a speech on behalf of the student body and Lily commended him on it.

Provost Higgins took the stage and Lily smiled.

"All right everyone," he started. "Every year a video document is made showing the students throughout the school year. If anybody would like them they will be available after the ceremony."

As the Provost continued on Caleb noticed Lily's devious smile. "Alright, fess up."

"If you insist," Lily said lightly. "Do you remember when Mia came over to visit a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah," Caleb said confused

"And when we took her to Nicky's?" Caleb nodded and lily continued. "We after you Sarah, Kate and Pogue left Aaron hit on Mia."

"Oh shit." Caleb said catching on that Aaron was the target in whatever it was that Reid had planned.

"Oh shit is right," Lily confirmed. "Tyler and Reid took care of it but not before Kira called Mia one of Reid's usual sluts. Which when you think about it is pretty sad words for a girl whose boyfriend was just hitting on another girl, but as you can imagine the whole situation bumped them up to the top of Reids shit list and well… today was the perfect day for retribution since we have an audience and everything."

"I can't believe this." Caleb said with a small chuckle

"I know," Lily, said while taking a quick glance at Reid who was watching the Provost intently when he had his assistant bring out the television they would be viewing the video on. "Reid's really taken this whole overprotective boyfriend thing to a whole nether level."

"What level." Caleb asked nervously

Lily looked at him with a smile that terrified him before she whispered softly. "Madness."

"This isn't going to turn into some Carrie at the prom kinda thing is it?" He asked growing more and more nervous by the minute.

"No of course not." Lily said defensively and Caleb sighed in relief before she added. "We're way more creative than that."

Caleb looked at Lily in shock. "Where the hell do you to come up with these elaborate schemes?"

Lily smiled proudly. "It's a gift really."

"So what's gonna happen… exactly." Caleb asked curiously

"That would ruin the whole thing," She said pointedly. "So just sit back and enjoy."

The Provost turned on the television and placed the D.V.D. his assistant had handed him titled 'Spenser Graduation' in the D.V.D. player and pressed play. He turned around and faced the audience. "Here we go."

"Oh Aaron." Was heard from the television and everyone went silent as there mouth's dropped open and their eyes widened at the sight of Aaron and Kira in a very compromising position.

"Oh, dear." The Provost shouted as he frantically tried to turn of the television with no luck, which Lily new was Reid's doing.

Aaron and Kira stooped lower in their seats; faces beat red as all the parents, faculty, and other honored guests threw them disapproving looks.

The student body erupted into laughter when Aaron stood up in the video and Kate shouted, 'look how tiny he is' and another student asked if anybody had a microscope.

Caleb who was laughing hysterically along with the rest of the student body leaned over his seat so he was facing Reid. "How you come up with this one?"

"Eh," Reid said in mock modesty. "Lily suggested it and the rest was like magic."

"We couldn't very well leave high school without leaving our mark," Lily added. "So in balance we got hit two birds with one stone."

Reid's phone rang and Kate's name flashed across the screen. Reid answered and put it on loudspeaker so Caleb and Lily could hear. "Hey Kate."

Kate giggled on the other line. "Nice job Garwin, I'll give you a nine for originality and a ten for style."

Reid hung up the phone as he allowed the Provost to turn off the television. The Provost looked beyond embarrassed as he tried to calm the crowd.

"I can't wait for college." Reid mused very proud of his latest work.

The ceremony concluded with them receiving their diplomas and they all headed towards the front of the school. Their parents sans Lily's pulled them all into quick hugs and congratulated them before forcing them to take more photo's at which time they all groaned in complaint.

After a grueling photo session they all broke into recap of Reid's prank and laughed about how Aaron's and Kira's Parents dragged them of campus right after the throwing of the caps.

Tyler's mom pulled him into a tight hug before looking towards Lily and nudging him slightly.

Tyler nodded and walked over to Lily. He taps her lightly on her shoulder and instantly everyone around them went silent and their faces shaped into excited smiles.

"What's going on?" Lily asked thinking her friends had all lost their minds.

"Tyler gave her a wicked grin. "I told you I'd surprise you."

Tyler kissed Lily lightly on the forehead before kneeling down on one knee.

"Oh, boy." Lily breathed in shock

"Lily Davis." Tyler started amongst the excited squeals he heard from Sarah, Kate and Mia. "We've been through more together than some people may only face once in a lifetime. We've been hunted by psycho's, we've fought a pissed off ghost, and even went to the past." Lily breath caught as joyful tears fell shamelessly from her eyes. "No matter what life throws at us next, I want us to be together. I love you and I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Lily couldn't speak so she gave him a very animated nod as an answer. Tyler lifted her left hand and placed the large blue diamond that's color matched his eyes on her finger. He stood slowly and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you." He whispered softly in her ear.

Lily kissed him passionately. "I love you too."

With that everyone jumped in on them and screamed congratulations.

"So, newly engaged?" Reid asked gaining their attention. "What do you guys want to do since today is now officially about you?"

Tyler and Lily exchanged quick glances before Lily turned to face Reid. "Well I'm starving, so I think we should get something to eat."

Pogue gave her a funny look. "You get engaged and your first order of business is to get food?"

Lily smiled kindly. "Honestly I'm still in shock and I am hungry. My first thought however is going to have to wait seeing as how there are no hotels close by."

"Alright," Caleb said quickly not wanting to hear about Tyler's and Lily's sex lives. "Were do you all want to eat."

All the girls huddled together for a moment before facing the guys. "Round Table" They shouted in unison.

"O.k. let's go." Tyler said as he ushered his fiancée to the car.

"You happy?" Tyler asked as they climbed in the hummer

Lily clicked her seatbelt into place and smiled brightly at him. "You bet your ass I am."

And with that, they set off on the road along with the others. They set off towards their lives, their futures, and Round Table."

* * *

Did you Laugh did you Cry. If so than i've done my job. I had no clue what I was going to do with Reid's prank when I started writting it just sort of popped into my warped mind and I thought it'd be funny. I couldn't very well let him graduate without doing something crazy. As for the propsal, that was originaly intended for the last chapter but as the story progressed it seemed better fitting for this chapter. And the Round Table. That just sort of happened cause by the time i finished the chapter i was starving so...

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought. I Really Appreciate It

P.S. Hope you enjoyed It

Daba91


	15. Surprises

Major Thanks to all the readers and all the reviewers. This story has broke 80 reviews, which is just amazing. I'm glad that as my first fan fiction it has done so well since for the most part I had absolutely no clue what I was going to do with it but thanks to all of you the story has taken shape and ended up being the story that it is now. *** **Tears * I just can't thank you all enough.

All right. Quick note: Harvard is made up of several different facility's, Harvard Law and Harvard Graduate School Of Education are located in Cambridge, Massachusetts, but Harvard Medical School which was in Cambridge in 1810 was moved to Boston. Harvard Business School was moved across the river from Cambridge in Allston, which is a part of Boston. For the sake of the story I morphed them all into one.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant, I only own Lily, Mia & any OC's

On With The Story…

* * *

_Wait for an angel  
To come in the night  
Shine some sweet light on me  
Found only strangers  
Then you came to me_

_Just when I givin up  
You gave me love  
My world was tumblin down  
You turned it around, baby_

_You're some kind of miracle  
Ohhhhhh, You, You, Youuuuu are  
You're a miracle to me_

_Sweet revelation  
That look in your eyes  
Your touch in the night  
I found the sweetest salvation  
In your arms baby_

_When there's no mornin sun  
Your tender love  
Came and just lifted me up  
Look what you've done baby_

_You, you're some kind of miracle  
Ohh, you, you, you are  
You're a miracle to me_

_You brought joy to my heart  
I found love in your arms  
See what you've done to me  
You set my soul so free  
You came and you gave me the love that I need_

_Oh you, you're some kind of miracle  
You, you are  
You're a miracle  
A miracle to me  
Baby you are  
Ohh, a miracle to me_

_Kelly Clarkson – Some Kind Of Miracle_

* * *

CH.14

Surprises

After graduation Tyler and Lily agreed to an early wedding so that they could be married before their freshman year at college. They had a small ceremony on the beach that mainly consisted of their close family and friends. They were officially man and wife at 5:30 p.m. on a Saturday when the sunset still hung high and the waves crashed lightly onto the sand. It was simple and just the way they wanted it to be. Their day; spent with the people they love and most importantly, each other.

After Lily and Tyler returned from their honeymoon and the summer had grew closer to an end everyone set off to their respective colleges. Tyler, Lily, Sarah and Caleb set of to Harvard while Pogue, Kate, Reid and Mia attended college in New York. Lily worried for them on the count of thinking about how much trouble Reid could get into but Mia assured her that she would keep him under control. Caleb and Sarah moved into a house not far from the newly wed Lily and Tyler so the four of them were together often.

Pogue, Reid, Kate and Mia alternated visits with the others so holidays and birthdays would take place at which ever groups turn it was to visits home. So event were either held in New York or in Cambridge It wasn't as easy as before when they were all together but the made it work.

On Sarah's nineteenth birthday Caleb proposed, three months later they were wed and officially Mr. And Mrs. Caleb Danvers. The ceremony had been beautiful. Caleb's mother demanded an extravagant wedding, which the couple didn't really want, but they were to frightened of Mrs. Danvers to question.

Reid and Mia's engagement had been slightly more amusing. He'd been carrying around the engagement ring for months but couldn't bring himself to propose in fear of rejection. Needless to say by their second Christmas spent together Mia got tired of waiting and proposed to him first. Everyone, namely Lily, found it hilarious.

Their wedding was set at Reid's parents house. He continued on about how if he were to marry in a church he would probably be struck by lighting, to his amusement nobody argued that fact. It was defiantly the most eventful wedding any of them had ever been to. Mia's dad cried throughout the whole ceremony about how his little girl was getting married. Pogue slipping him alcohol during the reception didn't help, especially when he picked up the microphone and started singing Ozzy and Kelly Osborne's song Changes. The reception was filled with drunken speeches and endless jokes about how Reid had actually gotten married that varied from.

_"Someone pinch me so I know that this is real."_

_"Can you believe it, cause I can't."_

_"I think this day will make it into the history books."_

_"Mia, you better had not had signed a prenuptial agreement. If you did I'll kick your ass."_

_"Reid, what can I say? Damn."_

_"Mia… you have made the impossible, possible."_

_"Has anybody seen my right shoe?"_

_"Reid Garwin, married… bullshit."_

Fortunately for them, Kate had video taped the whole ceremony so they could watch it over and over again.

After the former bad boy had become a married man everyone waited for the news of Pogue and Kate's engagement but the couple had said that there was no reason to try and fix what isn't broken. The excuse only lasted so long before Pogue and Kate eloped. No one was shocked though, they all new Pogue hated needless attention and after Reid and Mia's wedding they were all glad they wouldn't have to look forward to a repeat of it.

The rest of their college experience had glided by smoothly. They continued to alternate visits and spoke constantly over the phone. Before they new it they were graduating. As were their college graduations weren't as eventful as their high school one, they were still immensely excited. Caleb graduated with a degree in law; Lily with a degree in Psychology, Tyler graduated Medical school with the highest marks than anyone in his class. Sarah took the Business route and Kate took fashion. Pogue earned a degree in engineering while Mia graduated as an English major and wanted to pursue a career in journalism. Reid also graduated with a degree in Business and went to work for the company his father owned.

They all set off in different careers but to each other they were always a constant. Always a family no matter what they did or how far away from one another they were. As always, holidays and birthdays were spent together and they would meet in Ipswich at least once a month to talk about life and anything else they felt was necessary. Their magic was only use when necessary or when Reid just couldn't help himself, he'd grown ten times more mature than he'd been in high school but always remained the same old Reid and the others loved him for it.

The years flew by and everything was peace.

And now like countless times before, Tyler and Lily found themselves driving down the familiar road to the restaurant they'd always met the others.

"Everything will be fine." Tyler reassured his wife as he noticed her shifting nervously in her seat.

"I now." Lily said quietly

"Then why so nervous?" He asked kindly while taking her left hand in his right, lifting it slightly to lay a gentle kiss upon it.

She gave him an 'Are You Serious' look before speaking. "It's big news."

"It is," He said nodding. "But it's nothing to be nervous about."

She smiles at his words. No matter what the problem was. No matter how big or small he always new what to say to her to make everything right. One of the many reasons she loved him.

Lily looked out the window as they drove closer and closer to the place that would always be home to them and began laughing hysterically.

"What?" Tyler asked smiling at his wife's strange behavior.

She shook her head slightly. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?" He pushed

"It's been almost six years," She said quietly and watched Tyler nod in silent understanding. "Looking back on it now it seems longer."

"I know what you mean." He agreed

"It just seems so small compared to our lives now," She sat and let her memory take her back to the event that had changed their lives. "Everything with Chase and the curse, learning about the Covenant…"

"Losing you, getting you back." Tyler added with a chuckle

"Exactly."

"I'd do it all again you know." Tyler said honestly looking deeply in Lily's eyes

"Dido," She mused. "Although it would had been killer to know then that this is where it would ultimately lead to."

"Well," Tyler started as he switched lanes. "That would have taken the surprise out of it… the mystery."

"Who needs mystery when your husband has super powers." She said with a devious smirk.

Tyler laughed at that. "Some things must remain a mystery."

"Unless your Aaron Abbott and Kira Snider at graduation." Lily joked

"Far point," He said breathlessly through the laughter.

"You ever wonder what happened to Chase?" She asked carefully

"Sometimes," He said. "Less now that it looks like he really is never coming back."

"I told you he wouldn't," She said lightly. "I am the shrink after all which I guess I sort of owe to him."

He gave her a quick glance. "How so?"

Lily shrugged before responding. "Well, knowing that I was able to get through to him as messed up as he was… it made me realize how much I empathized with people and general and I new that helping people get through the stuff they can't get through on their own was something I wanted to do."

"You're an angel." Tyler said sweetly

"I'm no angel," She scoffed. "You should know that Mr. Sims."

"Regardless," Tyler threw in regards to her former statement. "Although I acknowledge that my wife is the best damn shrink in the U.S."

"You mean in the world." She said shortly

"Right, please forgive me," He said laughing. "The best damn shrink in the world… It's still my job to protect you and no matter if Chase had a change of heart I wasn't going to let my guard down and risk something ever happening to you."

"Far Point." She said miming his former words

"I love you," He chuckled. "As crazy as you are… I love you."

Lily leaned over her seat and kissed him lightly on the cheek to avoid road rage. "I love you too."

Lily smiled and started playing with the pentagram shaped pendant that hung from her neck.

"You still have that." Tyler stated

"Of course," Lily said, enjoying their small moment of déjà vu. "You gave it to me."

The remainder of the drive was made in comfortable silence. They arrived at the restaurant and instantly spotted Caleb's Silver Mustang. They climbed out of the hummer and headed towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Lil." Someone shouted and caught hers and Tyler's attention. Lily turned around and saw a familiar face and even more familiar golden eyes that caused her to smile.

"Mia." She shouted just as loudly as her and her best friend pulled each other into a tight hug.

"God, sweetie it's so good to see you." Mia said excitedly

"You too." Lily said smiling

Reid and Tyler watched their wives in amusement before giving each other a quick hug.

"Hey Ty." Reid said laughing

"Reid," Tyler started jokingly. "You staying out of trouble?"

"Define trouble." Reid said showing his infamous smirk

"Of course he has." Mia said, giving Reid a playful glare before giving Tyler a hug.

"Hey Mia," Tyler said giving her a smile. "Nice to see you remembered me."

"She missed me." Lily said defensively

"You'd think they hadn't seen each other, oh say, a week ago." Reid said mockingly

"Very funny Garwin," Lily said with a laugh as she gave Reid a hug. "So how've ya been?"

"Pretty good girly." Reid said, receiving a smile from Lily at her old nickname.

"Good to hear," She said before turning to face Mia. "Mia, you have got to be the only person in the world that could handle him."

"I know," Mia mused. "He was bad before the honeymoon but ever since then it's like I can get him to do anything."

"And I'd have it no other way." Reid whispered in Mia's ear as Tyler suggested that they all head inside and meet up with the others.

They agree and trail through the restaurants main entrance.

Once they were inside they found Caleb, Pogue, Kate and Sarah at their usual table.

"Hey." Caleb said as he quickly stood from the table and attacked everyone with hugs.

"Hey big brother." Lily said playfully as Caleb hugged her.

Caleb held her back and studied her carefully for a moment. "Something you want to tell me?"

Lily was slightly taken back by Caleb's perceptiveness but tried to play it off. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You're glowing." Caleb said before leaning closer and whispering in her ear. "Congrats baby sister."

Lily mouthed a silent 'Thank You' before being tackled by Pogue, Kate and Sarah.

They all made their greetings before sitting down at the table.

"Pogue, I still cannot believe you cut your hair." Lily said almost sadly as she ran her hand through his cropped cut hair that once fell to his shoulders.

"Yeah Pogue," Mia added. "That's why life altering decisions aren't made while eating lucky charms and wondering who ate the special k."

Pogue shrugged. "Sometimes you just gotta make a change."

"Well I swear to you," Lily started giving Pogue a dangerous look. "If one of these change's involves you getting rid of the Ducati I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I wouldn't dare." Pogue said in mock outrage

Lily's face turned from dangerous to calm. "Just as long as we understand each other."

"Pogue wouldn't get rid of the Ducati, It's like his baby." Caleb said hardly looking up from the menu he held but when he did he gave Tyler and Lily a small smirk as if to encourage them.

Lily who had stiffened at the word baby tried to regain her composer to address the others. "Speaking of baby's."

Everyone at the table went silent and gave Lily their full attention.

Lily took Tyler's hand in hers and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"I call god mom." Mia shouted, earning her a few curious glances from the people at the neighboring tables.

Lily smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Now way," Kate shrieked. "Me too."

The table went silent again before Pogue spoke. "Way to be subtle babe."

"How far along are you?" Lily asked excitedly

"Three months, you?"

"One month."

"This is so great," Kate said brightly. "We're going to be to big pregnant women."

"I know." Lily said giving Kate a quick hug

"Is it me or has hormones made them… chipper." Reid asked jokingly

"Look out Reid, Caleb, you guys are next." Tyler said quickly and the two guy's face's turned from amusement to shock.

"Yeah," Pogue threw in. "The chain reaction of the new generation has commenced."

Sarah and Mia exchanged quick glances before smiling brightly.

"I forgot that that's how it worked." Sarah said

"Well at least we won't be shocked." Mia added

Wow, what do you think it's going to be like raising a bunch of magical kids?" Lily asked curiously

"I don't know," Caleb said running his hand through his hair. "Five years ago I would had said that we would be spending every moment stressing over if they'd be able to handle their powers, but now. Everything's different.

"But that's good thing." Lily added

"That's a great thing," Caleb sighed in relief. "I'd never want my child to have to fear himself like I did after I watched my father let his powers destroy him."

"Well now none of us have to worry about that," Pogue said gratefully. "But that doesn't mean it's going to be easy."

"You mean when they turn thirteen and decide that the want to magically pop themselves into a strip club." Mia asked sarcastically

"Exactly."

"Don't worry yourselves," Caleb said in his old fathering tone. "We'll send them to camp Iwahanee and Gorman will whip them into shape like he did with us."

"You see how well that worked for Reid." Tyler joked

"Regardless," Sarah said before Reid got a chance to comment back. "We'll just be cautious when the time comes."

"Play it by ear." Tyler said to Lily

"Where's the waitress to take our order?" Reid said annoyed. "I'm starving here."

"Oh I'm sure…" Kate started before looking up past Mia shoulder at the waitress and going into slight shock. "No way."

"What?" The others asked as they all turned and gasped.

"It can't be."

"It is"

"I don't know whether to laugh or feel bad."

Reid's body shook with silent laughter as his wife began slapping him lightly on the arm for his rudeness.

The waitress arrived at their table and asked if she could take their orders.

"Kira?" Sarah asked quietly

Kira's eyes widened at the sight before her. The sons of Ipswich sat at the table with their girls in tow. "Oh hi."

"How've you been?" Lily asked kindly

Kira shrugged "I've been good."

"Are you and Aaron still together?" Caleb asked

"He's at home with the kids."

"Oh." Was all that was heard from the table before the awkwardness became too much and they all gave her their orders.

She gave them a small fake smile before running off to get their orders.

"What's that saying, what goes around comes around?" Pogue asked with a small grin

"I thought that was a Justin Timberlake song?" Sarah asked mindlessly and everyone at the table couldn't resist but laugh.

"Sarah," Lily said between her laughter. "No matter how many ditzy things you say… we love you."

Sarah smiled in embarrassment.

Reid looked thoughtful for a moment before cutting everyone off from their laughter. "You know seeing Snider has made me somewhat nostalgic."

"Meaning?" Mia asked confused

"Meaning," Reid said smirking. "We should all ditch this joint and go to Nicky's."

"Play a little pool." Tyler said thoughtfully

"Rock out to the Jukebox." Sarah said excitedly

They all exchanged glances before smiling sheepishly. "Let's do it."

They all got up from the table after leaving Kira a generous tip and heading for their cars. Their destination of choice, Nicky's.

* * *

O.k. where to start: On the Covenants official website it showed that each new generation is born about six years after the guy's ascension so I just went off of that.

In truth I have no issue's with Aaron, Kira's a B*tch but I new a few people felt bad about the graduation prank. (I though it was funny) But it was nothing personal. In the film they're the school rivals so it just made them easy targets for this story.

For those of you who like Aaron's character. My new story, which should be up along with the next chapter titled "Little Wonders" is going to show another side of Aaron much like I did with Chase. You'll only get it in small doses though since it is not a Aaron Fan Fic. It will be a Caleb story that involves a new OC.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought.

P.S. I hope You Enjoyed It


	16. Little Wonders

Thnk You, Thank You, Thank You for all of your wonderful reviews. To All My Readers: I'm extremly sad that this story is almost over but i'm glad you all enjoyed it. The Chase one shot is now up (So be sure to check it out) It will help you understand the epilogue. Whether or not i'll be doing a sequel remains unknown (i'm thinking about it, but i want it to be a really good story so i'm trying to work out a concept.) The prologue to my new story titled "Untamable" is now up so if you are interested in reading it i'd greatly apprecaite your readership.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant, I Only Own Lily, Mia, The Kids & any other OC's

_

* * *

_

_Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain_

_Let it slide  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine,  
Till you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by  
It's the heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain_

_All of my regret  
Will wash away somehow  
But I cannot forget  
the way I feel right now_

_In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Yeah, these twisted turns of fate  
Time falls away  
Yeah, but these small hours,  
These small hours  
Still remain_

_Yeah, oh they still remain  
These little wonders  
All these twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders  
Still remain_

_Rob Thomas – Little Wonders_

* * *

CH.15

Little Wonders

_10 month's later_

"Hurry!" Tyler shouted as he pressed down on the brake and the large hummer came to a stop.

Lily jumped from the car and ran as fast as she could. Her legs felt heavier as her pace quickened but she kept running. She reached the hospital entrance and rushed to the receptionist desk were a young woman with short black hair sat.

"Excuse me." She said to the receptionist in an all out pant

"One moment," The receptionist said annoyed before returning to her phone call that Lily could tell had nothing to do with the hospital.

Lily looked taken back for a moment before pressing further. "Excuse me, I need to know which rooms Sarah Danvers and Mia Garwin are in."

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a phone call?" The receptionist snapped

"Oh I can see," Lily countered. "But I'm in the middle of an emergency if you haven't noticed this is a hospital. So your personal calls are gonna have to wait."

"Whatever." The receptionist huffed and went back to her conversation

'No She Didn't' Lily said quietly to herself before walking behind the desk and hanging up the phone.

"Who the hell do you think you are," The receptionist shouted angrily. "You can't even be back here."

"Listen bitch," Lily sighed and looked at the receptionist. "My name is Lily Sims, my husband is Dr. Sims I'm sure you've heard of him he's the top doctor in the state." She saw grim recognition flash across the receptionist face and smiled. "Right now I'm in the middle of an emergency and your standing in the way of me finding my friends so you can either help me or kiss your job goodbye."

The receptionist stared at her in fear and didn't respond.

"What's it gonna be?" Lily asked with a small grin

"Of course Mrs. Sims," the receptionist said quietly. "I'll get right on that."

"Lil." A familiar voice sounded from behind her.

Lily turned around and saw Pogue walking towards her. "Oh Pogue, thank god."

He swept her up in a big hug before setting her back on her feet. "Kate sent me out here to meet you, she said the receptionist here is a real bitch."

Lily turned and smiled at the very insulted looking receptionist. "She wasn't lying."

"Oops." Pogue said embarrassed

Lily leaned over the counter and finally took notice of the receptionist nametag. "Tricia is it?" the receptionist nodded. "I really think you should reevaluate your job choice cause your people skills suck. If I ever find out you were on that phone for anything other than an emergency you will be on the unemployment line so fast you won't even know what happened… it would be like magic."

Pogue held back a chuckle as Lily flipped Tricia off and they headed down the hall.

"Your scary when you're angry." Pogue said half jokingly

"Well, some people aren't meant for jobs that require human interaction," She said in her defense. "If you want to treat people like shit then you get a job working for Chelsea Lately."

"Don't knock Chelsea," Pogue said sternly. "People often misunderstand that she's not mean, she's just honest and if you ask me, hilarious as fuck."

"O.k. you got me there," She said in a defeated tone. "But Trish back there shouldn't be working a receptionist job just like Sarah Palin has no business being in government."

Pogue nodded quickly. "Agreed."

"So how are Caleb and Reid doin?" She asked cautiously

Pogue shrugged. "Caleb been running around like a maniac and Reid looks like something out of a creature feature."

"Damn." Lily breathed

They reached the end of the hallway and found Kate waiting with three month old 'Quinton "Pierce" Parry.

"Oh good you made it." Kate said excitedly

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Lily said as she gave Kate a half hug so to not crush the baby. "And how the little man?"

"Keeping me on my feet." Kate said with a hint of irritation

"Hi handsome." Lily cooed at the smiling baby

"You're like his favorite person, next to Uncle Caleb of course." Kate said sweetly

"That's only cause they spoil him." Pogue said playfully

Lily glared at Pogue and smirked "No dude, that's because I'm super cool Aunt Lily."

"Yeah, if he only got to see what super cool Aunt Lily did to the receptionist." Pogue countered

"What you do?" Kate asked curiously

"Just gave her a peace of my mind." Lily mused

"Good," Kate said quickly. "I was getting ready to deck the bitch but Pogue wouldn't hold the baby for me."

"Babe, you got enough charge's brought up against you during the pregnancy," Pogue joked. "We don't need anymore now that Q's born."

"Yeah, Yeah," Kate looked past Pogue before turning to face Lily. "So where's your husband and my perfect nephew at anyway."

"We were in a rush," Lily said tiredly. "We figured I'd come in here and find witch rooms the girls were in while he found somewhere to park and got Nathaniel ready."

"O.k." Kate said in understanding. "Pogue go wait for Tyler so that he doesn't get stuck waiting."

"He'll find it just find," Pogue whined before Kate gave him the death glare. "O.k. I'm going."

"Not necessary." Tyler said as he came walking up with baby Sims in his arms

"How'd you get past the receptionist?" Pogue asked

Tyler gave him a confused look. "I just asked where the girls were but for some strange reason when I told her my name she freaked out and practically shouted the directions at me."

Lily's eyes went wide and she bit her bottom lip. The small movements didn't go unnoticed by her husband.

"Honey," He asked slowly. "What did you do?"

"Well I…well you see I sort of…" Lily started guiltily

"She just used those psychology skills of hers to show the receptionist the consequences of wrongful treatment in a health care facility," Kate said before adding. "And called her bitch in the process."

"Seriously babe." Tyler said with a small chuckle

"Somebody had to." Lily said defensively

"I married a crazy woman." He said thoughtfully

"Yes but you love me." She said with a small smile

"All to true." He mused before planting a light kiss on her cheek.

Lily smiled at her husband and then looked to their sleeping baby boy who was lying in his arms. Nathaniel "Glenn" Sims but they all called him by his nickname Nate. Lily and Tyler had agreed to name him after her father.

At only one month old he had a head full of dark brown hair and his dad's electric blue eyes that Lily loved. He was a well-tempered baby for the most part but a little of Lily's attitude shown through. Tyler was in Lily's opinion the perfect dad and baby Nate had three uncles and three aunties that spoiled him like crazy. He also had and older cousin and two younger cousins on the way. Lily smiled at how much their lives had changed. She went from being a young teen with no knowledge of the magic in the world to being the wife to one of the most powerful men on the planet with an extremely well paying career and a baby she loved with all her heart.

In all, life was perfect.

"So how's it going?" Tyler asked Pogue, pulling Lily from her thoughts

Pogue and Kate exchanged quick glances before Pogue started. "It's been… interesting."

"How so." Tyler asked

Kate let out a short laugh and explained. "Well, Sarah went into labor and Caleb freaked, he wanted to use his powers to get here but Sarah told him no, so he ended up going all speed racer on the way here. Sarah called me to tell me… of course I didn't get a lot from her since she was screaming at Caleb to drive faster the whole time." Kate took a quick breath before continuing. "I called Mia to tell her, which didn't really go as planned since she screamed 'What' into the phone and ended up going into labor herself."

"Oh." Lily said quietly

"Oh is right." Kate said annoyed. "Reid wasn't to happy with me when he shouted 'Two more days Kate, you couldn't had waited to shock her on her actual due date' and then he hung up on me at which time I called you guys and we came here."

"Well what happened before we got here?" Tyler asked

"Screaming, lots of screaming." Pogue said with a horrified expression

"It can't be that bad," Tyler said and before Lily could remind him of her pregnancy they heard Sarah and Mia shouting from two rooms that sat across from each other. "Disregard."

"Oh, they should have gone with the epidural." Kate said nonchalantly

"I was to late to have that option." Lily said sadly. "But it is true that after a while you don't even remember the pain."

"But hell if I won't use it against him the first time he misbehaves." Kate laughed

"Ahh!!" Was heard throughout the hallway.

Lily put her hand over her ear in mock deafness. "Man I do not miss that."

"I may have been out of it for the bulk of the birth," Kate said shaking her head. "But the pain before was enough. Hell the pregnancy nearly killed me. I swear Q is going to be a soccer player, he kicked me so much."

Lily, Pogue, Tyler and Kate laughed at the memories of Caleb drawing a small goalie in Kate's stomach when she was pregnant.

"Shit!" Reid's voice rang out from the delivery room in a high-pitched shriek.

Pogue began laughing hysterically. "I swear I thought that was Mia for a second." To which they all replied with laughter

About thirty minutes later Caleb walked out of the delivery room on the right side of the hallway looking tired, worn, and extremely happy.

He spotted the others immediately and made his way over to them.

"So." Kate and Lily said in unison

Caleb grinned like a madman. "Everything went o.k. Sarah's resting but I would like you all to come meet James "William" Danvers." They all smiled at the fact that he'd decided to go with his fathers name and followed him into the delivery room were Sarah lay resting and a nurse held the new born in her arms.

"Here you go daddy." The nurse said as she placed the small baby that was bundled in a blue blanket in Caleb's arms.

"Thank you." Caleb said softly

Joyful tears filled Kate and Lily's eyes as they stared at the baby. It was obvious he'd look just like Caleb someday. He had a small bundle of brown hair and a slight tan. His eyes were brown so Caleb's genes apparently won out. They were extremely proud of how quick Caleb took to the daddy role. Counting ten toes and ten fingers while holding his son as if he were going to break.

"How do you feel daddy." Lily asked, calling Caleb by his new title

"Better than ever." Caleb said brightly

"Look, that's your baby cousin." Kate said softly to Quinton.

"He looks just like you man." Pogue said as he looked upon his new nephew.

"Yeah?" Caleb asked not taking his eyes off his son

"Yes." Lily confirmed

"You think I'm going to be any good at being a dad." He asked with a hint of nervousness

"Are you kidding?" Tyler said jokingly. "If Reid heard you say that he'd probably hit you."

"Why?" Caleb asked

Tyler shook his head slightly. "You were basically a second dad to all of us for years I think you can handle your own son."

"Thanks Ty." Caleb said gratefully

A light knock was heard from the door and a nurse popped her head in. "Are you all friends of Mr. And Mrs. Garwin?"

A collective yes was heard around the room.

The nurse smiled kindly. "Mrs. Garwin delivered the baby, you're all welcome to see her."

They all nodded and said their thanks before turning to Caleb.

"Tell them congratulations for me will ya." Caleb asked

"Of course," Lily said breathily as she gave him a half hug and smiling down at the baby in his arms. "He's beautiful Cal, you did a good job. Tell Sarah we'll see her first thing in the morning and to get plenty of rest."

"I will." He said before hugging Tyler, Kate and Pogue.

They all exited the room and walked across the hall. They opened the door and slowly made their way into the room.

"Oh." Lily said as more tears flooded her eyes at the sight of her best friend and honorary sister with their new baby.

"Hey," Mia said in a weak voice from all the screaming. "I'd like you all to meet Kadin "Reese" Garwin."

"He's beautiful sweetie." Kate said kindly, crying just as much as Lily

"Good job man." Tyler said giving Reid a hug

"Thanks," Reid said quickly. "How's Sarah doing?"

"Good," Pogue answered. "Caleb sends his congrats but Sarah resting so he's staying with the baby."

"Good," Mia said finally starting to regain her voice. "I may have to follow her lead soon and rest cause that was not fun."

Lily and the others laughed at the fact that Mia was still her usual crazy self.

The small baby in Mia's arms had blonde hair slightly darker than Reid's and due to Reid's blue and Mia's golden eyes the baby had a beautiful pair of powder blue eyes that glistened in the low light of the room. He was alert that was for sure, his eyes continued to roam the room. He didn't fuss but he was certainly restless.

"Looks like we got another Reid." Pogue said in a defeated tone

"Damn Straight." Reid said proudly as he smiled at his son who wiggled around in his wife's arms.

"Let's hope not," Tyler said jokingly. "I don't think the world is ready for another Reid."

"Another me is just what the world needs," Reid said before addressing his son. "You my boy are in for a charmed life."

"Oh shit." Kate said shaking her head

"Well," Lily started. "I read all about your guy's ancestry and let's just say that Reid comes by it somewhat honesty and that there is little to no hope that Kadin won't be a little Reid."

Reid smiled brightly and everybody else sighed.

Mia smiled down at her baby. "Well at least we have thirteen years before they get their powers, that's something."

"Yeah." Lily agreed half-heartedly

"We are so doomed." Pogue joked

Another soft knock was made at the door and they all new that it was the nurse telling them that visiting hours were over.

They all get up and give hugs and congratulations before leaving with the promise of returning in the morning."

The next morning, Tyler, Lily, Kate, Pogue with Nate and Quinton in tow return to the hospital. After meeting Up with Caleb, Reid and the girls who had reluctantly been forced to travel by wheel chair they all headed towards the nursery.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Lily asked Sarah

"I'm good." Sarah said in an exhausted voice as they continued down the hall and came to a stop in front of the large nursery window.

They spotted Jamie as Lily nicknamed him and Kadin immediately and just stared at the sleeping baby's.

"I just can't get over how cute all our boys are," Kate gushed and received questioning glances from Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue. "You guys may be cute an all but the babies are going to be way better looking than you."

All the girls agreed and laughed at their hurt looking husbands.

"Well," Reid joked. "If anybody were going to look better than me I'm glad it's my son."

"You are never going to change Mr. Garwin." Mia mused

"You'd never want me to." He countered

"I guess your right." She said pulling him into a light kiss

"We've all come so far haven't we?" Lily asked openly

Caleb nodded "We have."

"Aside from everything we've done pretty well," Tyler said thoughtfully. "From all the bad we had a lot of good and that's ultimately led us here… and these are the moments that you always treasure."

Lily smiled at the baby she held in her arms. "A of life's little wonders."

"And we still have a lot of them to go." Tyler whispered softly into his wife's ear.

Lily smiled and looked at all the smiling faces of her family and felt that her husbands' words were complete truth. They still had a long way to go but they had each other and always would, and now they had four more members added to their large family.

"I love our family." Lily mused

They all agreed and sat in each other's silent company. It was another perfect beginning to the rest of their lives. One big happy family.

* * *

Thank You All again for being so amazing. I may have wrote the story but it was your readership and amazing reviews that kept me going and helped make this story what it is now. I Hope you enjoy the new one just as much.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Think.

P.S. I Hope You Enjoyed It.

Much Luv

Daba91


	17. Epilogue

A few people were curious as to when the end of the story was. This is it and I understand completely, the last couple of chapters were made to be very stand alone since they were different events in time so they all sort of had a feel of conclusion to them but it was all leading up to this. If you read the Chase one shot it might help you understand this Epilogue better but if you haven't that's fine cause I wrote it so it would be understood both ways. This way just gives you a hint to what happened to Chase as were the one shot explains it.

I am above and beyond grateful to all of the readers and reviewers who have stuck with this story. You are all amazing and I thank you. To any late readers thank you as well. I'm just so grateful that this story has done so well and has reached over 100 reviews and over 3,000 hits, that is just beyond what I ever thought would happen when I posted the Prologue and I know that it is all because of your readership.

Thank you to any of you who have read my new story "Untamable", it means a lot to me that you have and hopefully you'll like that story as much as this story. It is definitely a different concept than this one but I will do my best to make it exciting and interesting. Again I'm still considering doing a sequel to this story involving the kids when their older because they were just so much fun to write but it may be a little while since I'm not to sure of what the plot would be. Also I will be posting the play list for this story soon if any of you are interested in checking that out.

Once again Thank You so much and hopefully you will be reading my new story as well so this won't have to be a farewell.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Covenant, I Only Own The OC's

* * *

_A special smile  
A certain touch  
I never had a love  
that I loved so much  
When I look back  
You're everywhere  
Turn the page, You were there_

_My very best friend,  
My summer day  
My only someone to depend on  
when I'm lost in my way  
You came and answered  
my every prayer  
Turn the page, You were there_

_What would I do if some strange morning  
I open up my eyes to find you gone  
I can't imagine how I would survive that  
Find another reason to go on_

_My one sure thing  
My solid ground  
All I ever wanted  
was the love that we found  
When I look back  
you're everywhere  
Turn the page, You were there_

_What would I do if some strange morning  
I open up my eyes to find you gone  
I can't imagine how I would survive that  
I can't imagine how I would go on_

_A special smile  
A certain touch  
I never had a love  
that I loved so much  
When I look back  
you're everywhere  
Turn the page, You were there_

_You came and answered  
My every prayer  
Turn the page, You were there_

_Aaliyah – Turn The Page_

* * *

Epilogue

_Thirteen Years Later_

Quinton "Pierce" Parry, Nathaniel "Glenn" Sims, James "William" Danvers and Kadin "Reese" Garwin sat on the large school bus waiting for the bus to arrive Camp Iwahanee.

"Are we there yet?" Kadin asked in a bored tone as he leaned back in his seat and ran his hand through his unkempt blonde hair.

James rolled his eyes at the other boy in clear annoyance of the fact that he'd asked the question a hundred times over. "If you don't stop bitching…"

"Jamie," Quinton said quickly cutting him off. "What did your mom tell you about using language like that?"

James looked around mockingly before smirking. "Do you see her around?"

"Not the point." Quinton said sternly

"Oh come on Q he's been driving everybody insane the whole drive." James said defensively

"Yeah," Nathaniel said from his seat. "A couple of the other kids were voting on whether or not to throw him from the bus and so far it's looking like he's not going to make it to Iwahanee."

"Where do I vote?" James said laughing

"You can all kiss my pasty white ass," Kadin said before pulling his hooded jacket over his eyes and adding in a muffled voice. "Wake me up when we get there."

"If you survive the trip." James mumbled

"So Q," Nathaniel whispered so to not be heard by anyone other than him and James. "What do you think Gorman going to teach us?"

"I don't know," he responded with a shrug. "Uncle Caleb said it was pretty basic stuff."

"What," James threw in an outraged whisper. "Where's the fun in that?"

"What did you expect," he asked. "We were going to go to camp and Gorman was going to teach us how to use our powers to fight creeps like that Voldemort dude on Harry Potter?"

James nodded quickly "Something like that."

"Dork." Nathaniel said in a low voice

"Screw you Sims." James countered

Quinton rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why did I have to be first born? Looking out for you three is a full time job."

"Get over it." Kadin voice sounded from under his hoodie

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Nathaniel chided

"Can't." He replied shortly

"Then at least shut up or sit still for more than five minutes for once in your life." James deadpanned

"The day that happens is the day the world ends." Quinton stated

"Yeah," Nathaniel said jokingly. "Mom says it's genetic and you've all seen Uncle Reid."

James and Quinton nodded in understanding before James added. "Yeah but Uncle Reid is more fun."

Kadin slowly pulled the hoodie off his face, revealing his powder blue eyes that held mischief within them. "Is that a challenge Danvers."

"You up for it?" James asked narrowing his eyes slightly

A smirk exactly identical to Reid's played upon Kadin's lips. "Bring it."

Nathaniel grabbed his backpack off the floor where it lay at his feet and quickly pulled out a red notebook he'd gotten specifically for this reason and instantly went into announcer mode. "O.k. the last few competitions have bumped Jamie up three points in the lead over Kadin."

A few of the other kids on the bus turned and gave Nathaniel their full and undivided attention as he continued. "The challenge is this, whoever can raise the most hell during our stay at Iwahanee without getting caught will automatically be placed in the lead. You will be judged on your level of creativity, how many students find it funny, and most importantly, skill."

"Your going done Danvers." Kadin said confidently

"Did you check the previous scores?" James asked. "I'm in the lead."

"Kid stuff," Kadin smirked. "We have our powers now and like Nate said mischief is in my genes. My dad is still being praised for the pranks he pulled a Spenser Academy."

"We'll see." James said arrogantly

"No good will come of this." Quinton said sadly

"Oh lighten up," Nathaniel breathed. "This is going to supply us with loads of entertainment."

"Or get us into trouble." Quinton shot back

Kadin leaned over his seat. "Q, take the good boy stick out of your ass and have some fun. Unless you can't that is."

"I can have fun." Quinton said defensively

Kadin grinned and pulled the notebook from Nathaniel's grasp. "Then prove it. Sign your name on the dotted line."

"Three competitors," James said thoughtfully. "It does hold promise."

Quinton sighed in frustration. "Fine."

Everybody on the bus cheered as Quinton accepted the challenge.

Nathaniel looked out the window and smiled brightly. "We're here."

All eyes shot towards the windows where the entrance to Camp Iwahanee could be seen and another round of cheering filled the bus.

"Let the games begin." Kadin said smirking as the bus came to a stop

The bus halted beside a row of buses from various other schools and the boys along with the other kids raced off the bus.

The boys got of the bus and took in the sights. A large field lay in the middle of the main office, the mess hall and a watch post. From there they could an area with benches that sat on the side of a trail that led to the girls cabins and they could slightly see the boys cabins that were up a small hill. Anything past that was never ending woods and the cabin that only the boys new was there. Gorman would be waiting there to instruct the boys on how best to use their powers.

"This is going to be epic." Nathaniel mused

"You got that right." James said nodding in agreement

"All right kids," A counselor said loudly. "We have one more bus coming in before we can sort you into your various cabins so you have about thirty minutes of free time to play in the field."

"Sweet." A boy with dark brown hair and freckles cheered before turning to the boys. "He do you guys wanna play kick ball?"

"Sure." The all mused

"O.k. I'll go get a ball from the bin and then we can play." The boy ran off towards the main office

"Give it back, jerk." A voice shouted and the boys turned to see who it was

When they turned they saw a girl with long auburn curls and sparkling gray eyes who was around their age trying to grab her backpack from a boy about three feet taller than her.

"If you want it you're going to have to reach it." The boy teased

"I'm warning you." The girl threatened

"What do you say?" Kadin asked mischievously

"No K," Quinton said quickly. "Don't use your powers with to many witness's."

"Aren't you supposed to be having fun Q?" Kadin asked mockingly

"No Q's right," James defended. "There are to many people around."

Kadin huffed in annoyance. "So than what do you propose we do oh wise and boring leader?"

"We can still kick his ass." Nathaniel said darkly before starting towards the girl and the taller boy

"Looks like Nate has a little crush." Kadin chimed as he followed behind the others

They reached the two arguing kids and Nathaniel spoke up. "Is there a problem here?"

The taller boy looked at the four boys and rolled his eyes. "What'cha gonna do about it?"

Nathaniel started for the taller boy but felt a pair of small hands stop him. He looked and saw the gray-eyed girl smiling kindly at him. "Thank you but I've got this."

The girl turned towards the taller boy and threw her leg forward so that it would connect with his groin.

"Ahh!!" The boy shouted in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his groin.

The girl smiled and calmly picked up her backpack from the ground where the boy had dropped it before glaring down at him. "Can't say I didn't warn you."

Kadin applauded the girl and James and Quinton laughed.

The girl turned to face the boys. "Thank you for trying to help."

"Anytime," Nathaniel said quickly and the girl blushed. "So what's your name?"

"Dana Collins." The girl said brightly

"Cool," Nathaniel replied. "I'm Nate, and this is Q, Jamie and Kadin."

All the guys said their hellos and smiled.

"Hey guys," The freckle faced boy shouted from across the field. "I got the ball lets play."

"Come on." Quinton said as him James and Kadin raced across the field.

Nathaniel turned to face Dana. "You want to come play with us?"

"Sure." She replied excitedly

And with that they ran off to play with the others. All the youngest of the new generation of the five families's united over a game of kickball.

Who knows what the future holds.

THE END

* * *

Thank You All So Much For Reading My Story. I Greatly Appreciate It.

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Thought

Be Sure To Check Out My New Story "Untamable" Which Is Up Now

P.S. I Hope You Enjoyed It

Much Luv

Daba91


	18. PLAYLIST

This is to anyone who's interested. A List of songs that I listened to while writting this story. A couple of them made it into the story but some didn't. And some of them are so great that they'll be use in my new story.

* * *

PLAYLIST

SIA – BREATH ME

DEFTONES – BEWARE

MUSE – CITIZEN ERASED

GUSTER – RAINY DAY

THREE DAYS GRACE – IT'S NEVER TO LATE

KELLY CLARKSON – ALL I EVER WANTED

KINGS OF LEON – SEX ON FIRE

DJ FELLI FEL – FEEL IT

FAMILY FORCE 5 – LOVE ADDICT

OUT HUD – HOW LONG

KERLI – BULLETPROOF

DEFTONES – CHANGE (IN THE HOUSE OF FLIES)

FLYLEAF – SUPERNATURAL (ACOUSTIC)

ALEXZ JOHNSON – SKIN

KELLY CLARKSON – CRY

LISAHALL – IS THIS REAL?

NINE INCH NAILS – WERE IN THIS TOGETHER

MASSIVE ATTACK – DISSOLVED GIRL

STEVEN STRAIT – HOUSE LIGHTS

KINGS OF LEON – CLOSER

FREDALBA A.K.A BORN AS GHOSTS – HEART TO STEAL

AALIYAH – TURN THE PAGE

PARAMORE – LET THE FLAMES BEGIN

EVANESCENCE – BRING ME TO LIFE

MAKE ME BAD – KORN

IMAGE OF YOU – RED SNAPPER

KILLING TIME – HED P. E.

IN THE AIR TONIGHT – FULL BLOWN ROSE

PREDATOR – FRONT LINE ASSEMBLY

ROB THOMAS – LITTLE WONDERS

DOLLHOUSE – SWITCHBLADE SYMPHONY

YOU'LL FIND A WAY – SANTIGOLD

I WILL BE – AVRIL LAVIGNE

HELLA GOOD – NO DOUBT

LOSE CONTROL – EVANESCENCE

IT'S OVER TONIGHT – JEM – 24

RESCUE ME – TOKIO HOTEL

THREE DAYS GRACE – GET OUT ALIVE

A TRILLION MILES AWAY – STACIE ORRICO


End file.
